


Les jours d'après

by asrial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: Spoilers EndGamePeter Parker est revenu a la vie après le Snap de Docteur Hulk. En échange, il a vu mourir son mentor quasi dans ses bras. C'est l'histoire d'un deuil de plus qu'un adolescent bien trop doué pour son bien doit faire pour ne pas s'y perdre. C'est difficile quand on est une petite araignée solitaire.D'autres aussi font leurs deuils de pertes cruelles et doivent réapprendre a vivre. Le pire du deuil est sans doute quand l'autre n'est pas mort.Et la culpabilité est un poison violent qui peut pousser a faire ce que personne n'aurait attendu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les gens  
> Attention donc, spoilers pour tout le MCU et surtout EndGame.  
> La fic est complètement écrite, y a 9 chapitres. un chapitre par jour.  
> je voulais la poster en une seule fois mais on m'a crié dessus que 90 pages d'un coup c'était trop ^^  
> Bonne lecture ^^

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre1

 

La cérémonie avait eu lui depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais rien ne semblait parvenir à faire retrouver le sourire à l’adolescent. Il connaissait cette sensation de vide cotonneux qui menaçait à chaque seconde de l’engloutir. Sa tante May la connaissait. Heureusement, cette fois, elle ne le subissait pas. Lui par contre n’arrivait pas à rejeter le poids qui lui écrasait les épaules. Même après la mort de son oncle Ben il n’avait pas ressenti de poids aussi lourd. C’était comme si le moindre geste l’épuisait.   
Penser le vidait.   
Tout l’éreintait   
Il se sentait coupable.   
Il n’avait pas été assez fort.  
S’il était retourné au lycée sans trop de difficulté les premiers jours, il peinait de plus en plus à simplement se lever le matin.  
Il avait retrouvé Ned et MJ heureusement. Mais il avait aussi retrouvé Flash et les autres. Avec la fatigue permanente qui rendait difficile le moindre geste, résister aux insultes et aux moqueries des idiots de sa classe menés par Flash était…épuisant. Encore.  
Tout l’exténuait.  
D’où lui venait cet accablement ?  
Le claquement de doigts de Thanos avait encore un effet sur lui ? Mais il serait bien le seul. Après celui de Docteur Hulk, tout le monde était revenu en entier. Non, son épuisement n’était pas physique, juste psychologique.  
Il n’avait pas été assez fort. Il n’était jamais assez fort. Cette fois, ce n’était pas un mur qui avait failli avoir raison de lui. C’était une perte bien plus douloureuse.   
Peter tendit la main vers la table de nuit. Il repoussa le masque de Spiderman qu’il n’avait pas mis depuis des semaines. C’était le premier que M’sieur Stark lui avait fait.   
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comme à chaque fois, il les ravala. M’sieur Stark n’était plus là. Il était mort devant lui, presque dans ses bras. Mais lui n’avait pas vraiment le droit de le pleurer n’est-ce pas ? C’était « juste » m’sieur Stark. Pas son père comme pour Morgan. Enfin, presque.  
Peter attrapa le starkphone sur la table de nuit pour appeler un numéro qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment utilisé avant ces dernières semaines.  
« – Vous êtes bien en relation avec le LMD de Tony Stark… Pepper ! J’ai le droit de dire n’importe quoi sur mon téléphone personnel ne me gronde pas ! »  
Peter raccrocha en retenant un sanglot. Il appelait, il écoutait un instant et il raccrochait.  
Pourquoi la ligne n’avait-elle pas été encore supprimée ? Il n’en savait rien. Miss Potts… non, Madame Stark avait sans doute autre chose à faire. Elle devait gérer tout Stark Industries pour Morgan et les années à venir. Sans Tony pour sortir de nouveaux blue-print, la valeur de l’entreprise avait pris un coup dans le nez. S’il était possible d’espérer que la petite fille hériterait des talents de son père, S.I. avait au mieux une douzaine d’années difficiles devant elles.

« - Peter ? » L’adolescent releva le nez de son oreiller. Tante May le fixait avec tristesse et tendresse. Elle comprenait sa peine. « C’est l’heure de te lever. Sinon, tu vas être en retard au lycée. »

Spiderman resta incertain un instant. L’heure de se lever ? Mais il s’était allongé il y avait… Ha… oui… plus de huit heures… Et il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Encore. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées et sa peine, il n’avait pas été capable de fermer les yeux une minute.

« – Oui May. »

Avec un soupir, elle le laissa se lever et se préparer pour partir. Elle l’attrapa au vol pour lui coller un muffin et une pomme dans la main.

« – Et mange-les tous les deux. »   
« – Oui May. »

Peter avait toujours été un bon garçon. Un peu malicieux, maladroit, mais intelligent. Trop. Bien trop. Il avait été propulsé la tête la première dans des évènements qu’il n’aurait jamais dû rencontrer. Il y avait finalement survécu. Mais il le payait au prix fort.  
Elle le regarda partir par la fenêtre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit monté dans le bus. Alors seulement elle alla ranger un peu sa chambre, remettre son costume de Spiderman dans la penderie près de la boîte thoracique où attendaient, inertes, les nanomachines de la dernière combinaison offerte par Stark. Puis, pour elle aussi il fut l’heure de partir travailler.

« - Hé ! Peter!”  
« - Salut Ned. »

Si Ned n’avait pas été là, Peter ne savait pas comment il aurait réussi à venir encore au Lycée.

« - Tient, les loosers. »

Peter fixa froidement Flash. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas survécu au snap lui ? Comme ça, il aurait cinq ans de plus qu’eux et ils auraient la paix ! Mais non, même cette chance-là ils ne l’avaient pas.

« - Fiche nous la paix. » Un de ces jours, Peter allait craquer et enfoncer son poing dans la figure de son camarade de classe. Problème, il le tuerait probablement s’il s’abandonnait à cette petite satisfaction fugitive.  
« – On a quoi ce matin ?   
« - Math. » Ne pas s’occuper des brutes de la classe était encore le meilleur moyen pour ne pas tuer des gens. 

Un frisson remonta dans le dos de Peter. Il avait tué des êtres pensants. D’accord, c’était des soldats de l’armée de Thanos, mais ce n’étaient pas des robots, ce n’était pas des animaux. Même s’il ne parlait pas leur langue, ses ennemis étaient des créatures pensantes. Il avait tué des humanoïdes pensants. Et il en était horrifié.  
Peter Parker, seize ans, avait tué à mains nues plus de « personnes » qu’il ne pouvait en compter. Il aurait pu demander à Karen pour le décompte précis, mais qui serait assez fou pour demander une chose pareille ? il avait déjà assez honte comme ça ! Il avait seize ans non d’un chien ! Il n’était pas un soldat de métier !   
Un instant, il eut envie d’appeler le Capitaine. Il aurait pu, il avait son numéro après tout. Mais le vieillard de 120 ans, s’il était encore très, très vert pour son âge, n’avait pas besoin qu’on l’ennuie avec des stupidités de gamin qui n’arrivait pas à gérer l’après-coup d’une bataille qui, pour lui, avait eu lieu plus de cinquante ans dans son passé. M’sieur Stark s’était souvent moqué de l’âge du cap. Mais si Steve avait 28 ans physiques quand il avait été décongelé et non pas cent, à présent, il les avait largement dépassés avec son petit retour dans le passé.   
Peter aurait eu besoin de parler à un psy, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu’il avait participé à la bataille homérique qui avait transformé le bâtiment des Avengers et alentours en zone de guerre ? Qu’il était Spiderman ? La blague. Qui le croirait déjà ? Et si on le croyait, ce serait encore pire probablement.  
Non, il avait besoin de parler à un soldat. Quelqu’un qui avait tué pour protéger les siens et lui-même. Sam ? Il était sûr que le nouveau Capitaine ne l’aimait pas trop de toute façon. Le sergent Barnes ? Il lui faisait peur. Non seulement le Soldat le haïssait, il en était certain, mais en plus il lui faisait peur avec son regard noir et froid. En plus, il était sans doute retourné au Wakanda élever des chèvres. Il ne s’entendait pas merveilleusement bien avec Sam Wilson.

« - Peter ??? Peter !!!”

Ned lui donna un coup de pied.  
Peter sursauta. 

« - Oui ? »  
« - Alors ? »  
« – Heu….  
« – Tu n’écoutais pas. »  
« – Non… désolé. »

La prof de chimie soupira avant de lui montrer le tableau avec irritation. C’était une chaîne de chimie organique à compléter.

« - Alors ! »  
« - Ho. Un ester en haut à droite et un cyclique en bas. »

La prof serra les lèvres. C’était la bonne réponse que personne n’avait pu lui donner en 15 min. Et Peter la lui lançait comme si ce n’était rien alors qu’il venait de lire en diagonale la question. Le jeune homme avait toujours été bon évidemment. Mais à ce point ? Elle savait qu’il avait déjà été accepté dans une fac même si elle ne savait pas laquelle et qu’il lui restait encore plus d’un an de Lycée. Avait-il camouflé ses compétences jusque-là ? Elle le pensait de plus en plus. Peter semblait ne plus se soucier une seule seconde du qu’en-dira-t-on au sein de l’établissement. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec son changement de situation ? La prof ne connaissait pas les détails, mais elle avait bien remarqué le changement de qualité de ses vêtements. Sa tante devait avoir eu une forte hausse de salaire. La prof ne pouvait pas savoir qu’elle était infiniment loin de la réalité. 

« - Fais attention à ne pas voir tes résultats s’effondrer parce que tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce qui se passe, Peter. »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il avait à nouveau le regard dans le vide, perdu dans une peine évidente qui lui serrait le cœur. Qu’est-ce qui était arrivé à ce gosse ? Tout le monde avait retrouvé les siens après tout (ce qui n’avait pas été sans causer d’énormes problèmes). Alors pourquoi ?   
Peter jouait avec son Starkphone sans se soucier davantage du cours quasi fini. Qui aurait-il pu appeler ? Happy ?  
Il faillit en rire. Il ennuyait Happy à n’en plus pouvoir. Ça avait toujours été le cas.  
Alors qui ? Qui avant qu’il ne craque ?  
Les larmes lui montèrent encore une fois aux yeux. Il voulait juste retrouver m’sieur Stark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - Salut grand-frère. » Murmura la petite fille.

Peter lui sourit difficilement. Morgan était adorable, mais elle était surtout la fille de m’sieur Stark. Ho, techniquement, depuis l’adoption, lui aussi était un fils de m’sieur Stark. Mais ce n’était pas la même chose évidemment.  
L’adolescent n’était venu que parce que M’dame Stark l’avait appelé plusieurs fois. Sans réponse positive de la part de Peter, elle lui avait envoyé Happy pour qu’il vienne lui-même le chercher en bas de chez sa tante. Avec un soupir, il était monté dans le véhicule pour se laisser conduire au nouveau siège de Stark Industries. La petite famille amputée d’un tiers de ses membres y avait un appartement au dernier étage. Comme Pepper ne voulait pas laisser sa fille seule ou avec des nounous trop longtemps, elle avait préféré partir de leur maison au bord du lac pour revenir en ville. Mais sans doute abandonnait-elle aussi l’endroit où elle avait été heureuse cinq ans pour ne pas avoir à supporter le crève-cœur d’avoir à apprendre à y vivre seule avec sa petite. L’absence de Tony était encore pire dans cette maison perdue au milieu de nulle part que dans l’appartement froid au-dessus du siège social.

« - Salut Morgan. Comment tu vas. »

La petite fille lui tendit les bras pour qu’il la prenne à cou. Il obéit évidemment. Comme toujours, la fillette le serra très fort. Il lui manquait toujours. Bien qu’ils n’aient passé que peu de temps ensemble, elle avait très bien compris qu’il était son grand-frère maintenant. Et s’il était son grand frère, il devait lui faire des câlins. 

« - Bonjour Peter. Merci d’être venu. »  
« - Pas comme si j’avais le choix. »  
« - Morgan voulait voir son grand frère. »

Peter soupira. Il était toujours aussi mal à l’aise. Il n’arrivait même pas à comprendre comment M’dame Stark, Pepper, comme elle exigeait qu’il l’appelle, supportait que son mari l’ait adopté en douce sans rien en dire à personne, juste l’avant-veille de son…Départ. Elle faisait tout pour qu’il se sente un membre à part entière de la famille Stark, mais Peter n’y arrivait pas. Rien qu’utiliser ce nom qui était légalement le sien à présent était trop pour lui.

« - Avec le lycée et tout, je suis très occupé en ce moment. »

Pepper savait qu’il mentait et il savait qu’elle savait qu’il mentait. Il suffisait de lire les journaux pour savoir que Spiderman n’était plus actif. Alors juste le lycée ? Pour un gamin aussi intelligent que Peter ? C’était une vaste blague. 

« - Je comprends. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l’adolescent. Il parvint à les refouler au prix d’un effort infernal. Il n’avait pas le droit de pleurer la mort de m’sieur Stark et devant Pepper et Morgan encore moins que devant quiconque.

« - Je sais, merci Pepper. »  
« - Tu voudras rester garder Morgan un de ces soirs ? Juste un peu de baby-sitting ? »  
« - Si tante may et d’accord, pourquoi pas ? » Autant dire « jamais ». Elle ne refuserait pas directement, mais si Peter le lui demandait, elle dirait qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il sorte tout seul ou qu’il devait travailler ses cours. Peu importait l’excuse, elle en trouverait une.   
« - Reste au moins pour le dîner ? »

Comment refuser à une telle demande avec Morgan qui le fixait avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il accepta.   
Le dîner lui fut difficile. La petite fille se mit soudain à pleurer au moment du dessert quand sa mère lui donna une glace. Son papa lui en avait donné une peu avant qu’il ne parte pour ne jamais revenir.

« - Je veux que papa revienne ! »

Peter du retenir le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de couler chez lui aussi. Il finit par saluer rapidement et fuir au plus vite.   
Il n’avait pas le droit de pleurer l’homme qu’il avait apprit à aimer comme un père même si jusqu’au bout il avait été persuadé de n’être qu’un boulet pour lui. Pas devant sa vraie famille en tout cas.  
Seul, il se recroquevilla sur une avancée de toit discret pour pleurer en silence entre ses bras.   
Ce n’était pas juste. Il voulait juste que M’sieur Stark revienne.  
Il voulait juste qu’on lui rende son père.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephen Strange avait mis un moment à se remettre après la bataille qui avait vu la mort de Thanos. Et celle de Tony Stark.  
Un soupir lui échappa.  
Il avait sacrifié la moitié de l’univers sur un gambit pour sauver celui qui parviendrait « peut-être » à sauver l’univers à son tour.  
Et son pari avait marché.  
Ils avaient gagné.  
Il avait gardé le silence comme il le devait.  
Il avait envoyé l’ingénieur à l’abattoir en connaissance de cause.   
Stephen savait qu’il avait fait son devoir. Et pourtant, il culpabilisait.  
C’était ridicule.

« – Tu bois trop. »   
« - Bonsoir aussi Wong. Et je ne crois pas que l’état de mon foie te concerne. »   
« – De ton foie, non. Mais celui de la bibliothèque, oui. »

Stephen grimaça.  
Effectivement, il y avait un gros rond de verre sur la couverture d’un livre à sa droite.

« - Désolé. »

La Cape lui prit son verre des mains pour aller le poser sur la table à l’autre bout du bureau.

« – Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »  
« – Je ne suis pas fatigué. »  
« – Tu n’as pas dormi depuis deux jours. »  
« – J’ai assisté à des opérations plus longues que ça. »  
« - Stephen ! Va te coucher ! »

Strange grommela, mais obéit. Quand Wong commençait à faire sa mère poule, il avait intérêt à baisser la tête et rentrer dans le rang. La Cape prenait TOUJOURS le parti de Wong. Et si Wong pouvait être écarté, ce n’était pas le cas du bout de tissu enchanté.

« - ça va, ça va. »

Il prit quand même le temps de prendre un bain puis d’observer un peu comment allaient les autres héros de la guerre contre Thanos avant d’aller se coucher.  
Clint s’occupait de ses gamins, Scott Lang aidait sa fille à faire ses devoirs (à moins que ce ne soit l’inverse ? Hope en avait marre qu’il soit une patate en physique). Sam Wilson aidait le colonel Rhodes avec l’armée, à moins qu’ici aussi ce ne soit l’inverse. Le nouveau rôle de Captain du jeune homme était plus difficile que simplement sourire et avoir l’air viril, engageant et avoir un beau petit cul. Le pauvre vétéran était en train de l’apprendre à la dure. Il était loin, très, très loin d’avoir le charisme de Steve Rogers.   
Pepper lisait une histoire a sa fille, Wanda s’était mise à la recherche de son père, Steve Rogers faisait des mots croisés avec un chat sur les genoux, seul dans sa maison de banlieue…  
Stephen secoua la tête. C’était un tel gâchis. Il comprenait évidemment le désir de Steve de vivre enfin sa vie après l’avoir sacrifié pour le bien de tous, mais… Ha c’était du gâchis !   
Avec le décalage horaire entre le Sanctum et New York, la matinée était à peine commencée.  
Ha tient… Barnes n’était plus au Wakanda. Il était revenu à New York ? Sans doute pour voir le capitaine. Le pauvre Soldat avait une fois de plus tout perdu. Steve n’avait sans doute jamais réalisé les vrais sentiments du Sergent pour lui. C’était peut-être aussi bien même si le cœur crevé du Soldat était difficile à supporter. Son regard était tellement triste et résigné…  
Stephen finit son rapide tour de surveillance par les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Ils le faisaient toujours sourire de leur stupidité. L’adjonction de Thor à l’ensemble n’arrangeait rien. Au poids de bêtise cumulée, ils avaient fait péter la balance. Et il ne parlait pas de la panse à bière de Thor qui se réduisait lentement. Perdue au milieu de ce ramassis d’idiots, il plaignait sérieusement Nébula. Heureusement que la femme cybernétique n’avait pas de cheveux sinon, elle aurait fini par ses les arracher à pleines mains.  
Stephen se concentra enfin sur Peter.  
De tous, c’était pour l’adolescent que Strange s’inquiétait le plus. Il était si jeune, si désireux de bien faire, si plein d’innocence…  
Mais une partie de cette innocence était morte avec Stark. C’était sans doute même là qu’était la plus grosse part de culpabilité de Strange. Stark avait vécu sa vie. L’envoyer à la mort avait été nécessaire. Mais voir ce petit bouchon adorable et motivé souffrir à ce point de la mort de son mentor, l’homme qu’il voyait comme un père même, lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois.  
Pour l’instant, Stephen s’était contenté de l’observer de loin et de le surveiller pour être certain qu’il ne lui arrivait rien. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il hésitait à intervenir directement.  
La langueur de Peter n’était ni étonnante ni inattendue. Mais il aurait dû commencer à aller mieux. Un peu.  
Ce n’était pas le cas, au contraire. Stephen avait l’impression que le gamin s’enfonçait un peu dans la plus noire des dépressions chaque jour qui passait. Il n’allait même plus en patrouille depuis trois semaines.   
Spider Man avait disparu des rues de New York, à la grande joie du Bigles mais à l’inquiétude croissante des New-Yorkais. Où était leur petite araignée ? Plusieurs journaux s’en étaient déjà inquiétés. Après avoir retrouvé Spider Man après cinq ans, il avait à nouveau disparu. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient besoin de lui ! 

« - STEPHEN !!! »  
« - Ça va, ça va… »

Strange désactiva le miroir de longue-vision pour aller se coucher. Au passage, il jeta un regard noir à sa cape.

« - Traîtresse. » 

Le bout de tissu magique attendit qu’il soit endormi puis se posa sur lui. Même s’il rougnait, il se détendit visiblement dans son sommeil agité d’avoir cette amie de tissu sur lui. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky serra les mâchoires.  
Il détestait positivement venir là.  
Le « là » en question était la gentille maison de banlieue avec une barrière blanche, une voiture dans le garage, une vieille balançoire à l’arrière, et de jolis rideaux aux fenêtres.  
Le « là » était la maison de Steve Grant, connus de ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment sous le nom de Steve Rogers, ex-Captain America.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver prit une profonde inspiration pour aller taper à la porte de la maison. Il venait régulièrement voir son vieil ami.  
Bucky avait conscience de se faire du mal, mais ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Un peu comme un gosse qui gratte une croûte jusqu’à ce qu’elle saigne, mais est incapable de se retenir. Ça faisait mal, ça laisserait une cicatrice, mais il y revenait dès qu’il le pouvait sans que la douleur soit intenable.

« - Bucky ! »  
« - Salut, Punk. Comment tu vas ? »

Malgré ses quasi cent vingt ans, le vieux capitaine était encore bien droit et… solide. Plus que bien des hommes de la moitié de son âge. Bucky était certain que peu d’hommes parviendraient à se prendre une claque de Steve sans manger leurs dents sur le bitume, même encore maintenant. Si ça augurait de son propre vieillissement, Bucky commençait à s’inquiéter de son plan d’épargne retraite. 

« - Entre, entre. Ça va. Et toi ? »

Un énorme chien effondré sur le canapé releva à peine la tête pour lâcher un « wouf » puis remuer vaguement la queue.  
Bucky entra dans la maison confortable, une boule dans la gorge et une autre dans l’estomac.   
Il se faisait du mal à chaque fois, mais revenait, encore et encore, pour voir son ami avant… avant…  
Le perdre au combat, il aurait supporté. Le voir vieillir et mourir ? Et surtout savoir qu’il mettrait sans doute autant de temps de son côté ? C’était de la torture. Combien de temps restait-il au capitaine ? D’après les toubibs du SHIELD que Fury l’avait forcé à voir pour un bilan complet, Steve avait le même état physique, malgré les rides, qu’un homme de 60 ans maximum. Steve était physiquement en meilleur état que Fury ! Alors combien de temps lui restait-il ? Trente ? Quarante ? Plus ?  
Bucky aurait préféré qu’il meure au combat. Ou qu’il ne revienne pas du tout. Cruel sans doute, mais son cœur souffrait davantage de le voir que de l’avoir perdu.  
Histoire de repousser les larmes, il alla vers le vieux chien pour lui caresser la tête.

« - Salut Poussin. »  
« - Wouf. »  
« - Sérieux, Steve. “Poussin” ? Pour un mastiff de 80 kg ? »  
« – Quand je l’ai eu, il faisait 700 grammes.  
« – Tu savais ce qu’il deviendrait non ? Alors “poussin” ? »  
« - J’avais hésité avec “Caninos”, mais… »

Bucky resta interdit un instant 

« — …… Le Grand Steve Rogers, Captain America, joue à Pokemon ? »  
« – Ça me passe le temps quand je vais faire mon footing. » Il courait assez lentement maintenant pour que son kilométrage de course soit pris en compte par le jeu. Bref. « Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir si vite. Tu étais passé la semaine dernière. »  
« – La semaine dernière, j’étais juste de passage avec T’Challa. »  
« – Comment va-t-il ? »  
« – Il voudrait savoir s’il peut venir te voir sans te déranger. »

Ha, donc Bucky faisait le messager.

« – Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour mes amis ». Une étincelle triste passa fugitivement dans les yeux bleus de l’ancien capitaine. Sam n’était pas venu le voir depuis qu’il lui avait donné le bouclier. Ni lui ni aucun des autres. Juste Bucky. Ça le peinait même s’il le comprenait. Son choix était une trahison quelque part. Alors il comprenait. Il était même étonné que Bucky passe aussi souvent.  
« – Je reviens m’installer dans le coin. » La voix de son vieil ami le sortit de ses pensées.  
« - Vraiment ? Tu n’aimes plus les chèvres ? » Steve se prit un coup de poing sur l’épaule. Heureusement, c’était le poing droit.  
« – Très drôle. T’Challa a décidé d’installer une délégation diplomatique à New York. »  
« - …… Toi ? »  
« – Ne soit pas ridicule. Mais je fais partie du contingent. » Un sourire à l’ironie majuscule apparue sur les lèvres du sergent. « Tu as devant toi le premier non Wakandai de naissance à avoir droit à la nationalité pour services rendus. »

Steve siffla entre ses dents. Ce n’était pas rien ! Et T’Challa avait dû faire hurler les conservateurs chez lui. Ce qui expliquait aussi la présence de Bucky. Il pouvait être un étranger au Wakanda, ou un Wakandai à New York. Mais pas un Wakandai au Wakanda. 

« – Ton boulot ? »  
« - Éviter que les gentils diplomates se fassent dégommer. »  
« – Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. »  
« – J’ai le droit de les taper s’ils font n’importe quoi. L’avantage des régimes autocratiques. Je tiens mes ordres du roi, personne n’osera moufter. »

Comme si T’Challa était un dictateur ! Le roi était au contraire quelqu’un de très ouvert et raisonnable. Sans doute même un peu trop parfois.  
Un silence difficile s’installa petit à petit entre les deux amis.

« – Je t’offre un thé ? Un café ? »  
« – Un café, je veux bien. »

Bucky laissa Steve partir en cuisine. Un petit sourire un peu triste lui monta aux lèvres. Malgré les années, Steve avait toujours un cul de rêve. Tsss.  
Le sergent quitta le canapé pour faire le tour de la pièce. Les meubles y étaient un mélange de classique, d’ancien et de moderne. Là une couseuse qui devait avoir soixante ans, un peu plus loin une bibliothèque Billy remplit de livres, un écran plat dernier modèle avec une console de jeu (fallait bien occuper sa retraite sans doute), une table en bois plein qui devait dater des années 1920….  
Bucky se planta à la fenêtre. Comment Steve avait-il pu vivre sa vie dans le passé en sachant ce qui arriverait à l’avenir ? Même s’il savait que son lui-même plus jeune serait réveillé dans le futur, ça avait dû être de la torture.  
Plusieurs photos au mur avec Peggy. Il la voyait vieillir sur les photos. Steve aussi évidement, mais moins. Chez Steve, c’était de l’âge. Alors que chez Peggy, c’était de la vieillesse. Même encore maintenant, Steve était marqué par l’âge, pas vraiment par la vieillesse.

« – Ton café. »  
« - Merci. »

Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent lorsque Bucky prit la tasse. Il dut maîtriser un violent frisson de lui remonter dans le dos. Il haïssait cette alliance au doigt de son ami. Il haïssait cette maison, ces photos, cette vie que Steve avait vécu sans lui.  
Il en venait à haïr Steve de l’avoir abandonné.  
Bucky avala son café juste assez vite pour ne pas se brûler le gosier.

« – Je vais y aller. Je repasserai sans doute dans pas longtemps. »

Steve lui sourit encore. 

« – Ma porte t’est toujours ouverte. À toi, et à tous les autres. »

Bucky se mordit la langue pour retenir un commentaire aussi ironique que mesquin. Steve avait bien le droit de se reposer. Il avait le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l’entendait. Si c’était dans le passé avec Peggy, qui était-il pour le lui reprocher ?  
Il sortit de la maison puis s’éloigna les mains dans les poches après un dernier signe pour son ami de toujours.   
Il avait les joues trempées quand il remonta sur sa moto.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 2

 

Le ballon gisait éclaté sur le sol.   
Le visage froid et fermé, Peter fixait Flash. L’adolescent recula de deux pas par simple réflexe.

« – Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? » Rugit le prof de sport.   
« - Rien m’sieur. Juste le ballon qui a éclaté. » 

Suspicieux, le prof fixait sous le nez les trois élèves. Il n’y avait jamais eu d’amitié gâchée entre Ned, Peter et Flash, mais depuis quelques semaines, le harcèlement que subissait le second de la part du troisième allait croissant. Plusieurs profs s’en étaient déjà inquiétés.  
Tant que le harcèlement n’impactait pas les résultats des élèves et qu’aucun parent ne portait plainte, les profs fermaient les yeux. Ils n’avaient tout simplement pas le temps de le gérer.   
Comme les notes de Peter n’avaient jamais été aussi hautes, personne ne réagissait davantage.   
Le prof alla chercher le ballon explosé, mais constata en effet qu’il avait juste éclaté à la couture. Des années d’utilisation n’étaient pas étrangères à ce genre de fin pour du matériel scolaire bien trop sollicité.

« - Allez prendre un autre ballon et continuez. »  
« – Oui, m’sieur. »

Peter se détourna de Flash pour aller chercher un autre ballon de basket. Le cours se finit sans plus d’incident jusqu’aux vestiaires.

« - Waaaah, mais c’est quoi comme marque ? »

Flash attrapa le boxer sur le sac de Peter avec le manche du balai de service et l’agita autour de lui sans réaliser la colère croissante de l’autre adolescent.

« – Mais c’est de la marque dite donc ! Ta tante a les moyens de te payer autre chose que du Primark en ce moment ? »

Les autres ados dans le vestiaire gloussèrent à part Ned qui voyait Peter se renfrogner lentement. Qu’on le prenne à partie lui, il gérait. Mais qu’on laisse sa tante tranquille.

« – Et des converses NEUVES ??? Je commence à me demander ce qui se passe. »  
« – Un héritage. » Grommela Peter.  
« – Un héritage ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que ta tante n’a pas plutôt trouvé un autre “genre” de travail ? Après tout, elle est encore mignonne pour son âge. » Les autres ados éclatèrent de rire. « Paraît que ça rapporte. Un héritage. Vraiment ? Et tu as tué qui cette fois pour en profiter, ton oncle c’est fait, tes parents c’est fait, je ne crois pas qu’il reste grand monde. »

Les rires continuèrent de fuser lorsque Flash jeta le boxer dans le seau de ménage, le tachant de restes de javel et le rendant totalement inutilisable.   
Ned avala sa salive. Le regard de pure haine de Peter lui faisait peur. Sans doute devaient-ils à la chance qu’il n’ait pas sauté à la gorge du jeune idiot. Ou à la main de Ned posé sur son poignet.

« – Hooo, comme c’est mignon. Regardez comment ils se cajolent. »

Peter se détourna pour récupérer ses vêtements, les enfiler sur sa peau mouillée de la douche et sortir aussi vite que possible.  
Heureusement, c’était le dernier cours de la journée. 

« – Ned, à demain. »

Ned hocha la tête tout en se rhabillant lui aussi très vite. Une fois Peter partit, il jeta un regard dégoûté à Flash et sa petite cour d’imbéciles.

« – Vous allez tellement finir par morfler et le regretter tellement cher… »  
« - Qu’est-ce que tu racontes gros tas. »  
« – Je veux même pas imaginer vos têtes dans quelques mois. »

Il le planta là pour se mettre à la recherche de Peter, mais comme il s’y attendait, son ami était déjà parti. Avec un soupir, il prit sur lui d’appeler May. Les problèmes au lycée devenaient hors de contrôle. Jamais Peter ne se plaindrait, il le savait. Mais la patience de Peter fondait également à la vitesse de la lumière. Il ne lui avait pas raconté en détail ce qui s’était passé, mais le peu qu’il lui avait dit l’avait horrifié. Alors, subir un abruti comme Flash ? Peter pouvait s’en détacher. En partie. Mais pas quand on tapait là où ça faisait encore mal.  
Il envoya un sms à son ami pour savoir où il était.

« Central Parc »  
« Fais attention et prévient ta tante »  
« Oui, m’sieur. »

Mais au moins, Ned avait fait son boulot d’ami.  
Dans le parc, Peter courait. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Un instant, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir pris sa combinaison. Un instant seulement. Il ne se sentait plus capable pour l’instant d’être Spiderman. Ça ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis et de la douleur. Il n’avait pas réussi à sauver son oncle. Il n’avait pas réussi à aider correctement. Il était mort dans les bras de M’sieur Stark en lui laissant le crève-cœur de prévenir sa tante alors qu’il lui avait promis qu’il ne mourrait pas. Il avait vu m’sieur Stark mourir après les avoir tous sauvés. 

« - Je suis Iron Man » et il avait sacrifié sa vie pour eux tous.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.   
Depuis l’enterrement, il n’avait plus revu personne à part Pepper pour la lecture du testament de m’sieur Stark.  
À sa grande surprise, il laissait à sa tante et lui-même deux appartements. Pour l’instant, le second était loué en attendant qu’il veuille quitter sa tante. Il leur laissait aussi une rente mensuelle suffisante pour que May puisse vivre confortablement jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Et pour lui…  
Il éclata en sanglots.   
Avec son entrée au MIT, c’était ses études complètes qui étaient payées par SI et un poste qui l’attendrait s’il le voulait après ses études.   
Et il ne parlait pas de ses parts dans Stark Industries que Pepper administrait jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’âge, l’envie et les capacités de le faire.   
M’sieur Stark avait même fait le nécessaire pour une adoption simple. Dans les faits, il était le fils adoptif de Tony Stark. Il pouvait même utiliser son nom s’il le souhaitait. Pepper l’y avait encouragé. 

« – Morgan va avoir besoin de son grand frère. »

Peter savait que Tony avait également pris en charge l’avenir de Harley, mais sans l’adoption en plus. À la peine s’ajoutait la honte. M’sieur Stark le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que lui non ? Alors pourquoi lui ?  
Pepper avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais il n’avait pas vraiment écouté. Quand ils étaient partis avec May, elle avait tenté de le convaincre encore. S’il avait été un peu moins anéanti par la situation, il aurait compris le cynisme économique derrière l’offre en plus de la générosité sans arrière-pensée, elle, de Tony.  
Pepper voyait l’avenir de SI et profitait de « l’aubaine » offerte par la décision de son mari d’adopter l’adolescent pour protéger l’avenir de leur fille.   
Finalement, il avait accepté d’y penser une fois sortit du lycée. En attendant, c’était trop compliqué pour lui. Il le regrettait presque.  
Il avait l’impression de manquer à la mémoire de M’sieur Stark en refusant de reconnaître le don qu’il lui avait accordé. Et tout ça avait été fait sans que M’sieur Stark soit sûr une seule seconde que ça fonctionnerait, qu’ils reviendraient tous.   
Au cas où, il avait trouvé le temps de penser à la petite araignée excitée pour le protéger de lui-même et de l’avenir.  
Un autre sanglot lui échappa. La gorge serrée, il ne pouvait même plus courir sans s’étouffer.  
Il se laissa tomber dans l’herbe pour pleurer en silence, recroquevillé au pied d’un arbre.  
C’était ce qu’il y avait de bien ici. Même si des milliers de personnes passaient autour de lui, personne ne le regardait. Personne ne se souciait de lui. L’anonymat perdu dans la multitude.  
Avec les cris d’oiseaux pour noyer ses sens, les odeurs de forêts, d’herbe et d’animaux, la texture de l’herbe sous ses doigts, il pouvait un instant se noyer dans autre chose que sa peine.  
Un petit gémissement lui échappa.   
C’était aussi pour ça qu’il ne reprenait pas le costume de Spiderman depuis des semaines. Petit à petit, ses sens emplirent tout jusqu’à menacer de le faire hurler. Il n’entendait plus que le sang qui rugissait dans ses oreilles, la texture de sa peau sur ses paumes alors qu’il se bouchait les oreilles, la brûlure de l’air qui passait dans ses poumons, la lumière du soleil pourtant filtré par les frondaisons qui lui brûlait les yeux.   
Ses sens lui échappaient lentement sans qu’il n’arrive à reprendre le contrôle. Comme au tout début. Comme juste après la morsure.

« - Peter…. Peter… PETER !!! »

On le secoua rudement.  
Le monde sembla basculer autour de lui. Si on ne l’avait pas retenu par les épaules, il se serait étalé sur l’herbe.

« - M’s….. » Non, si la barbe était presque la même, ce n’était pas M’sieur Stark. M’sieur Stark était mort. La douleur qu’il en ressentit dans la poitrine faillit le plier en deux « Docteur Strange. » Le sorcier hocha sèchement la tête. Il portait un simple costume anthracite passe-partout. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Stephen fronça les sourcils. Mentir ou dire la vérité ? À ce niveau, c’était presque la même chose finalement.

« – Je surveille un peu tout le monde quand j’ai un peu de temps. Pour m’assurer que tout le monde va bien. J’ai vu que tu n’allais pas fort. Le temps que je puisse venir te voir, tu étais déjà au fond d’une belle crise de panique. »

Peter en parut choqué. Une crise de panique ? Lui ? Mais… il n’en avait jamais fait. Enfin, plus depuis longtemps. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser des cauchemars que le Vautour lui avait causés. Bon, d’accord, il en rêvait encore de temps en temps, peut-être une fois ou deux par semaine. Mais ce n’était pas grand-chose. C’était loin. 

« – Personne ne t’a fait voir à un spécialiste pour traiter un SPT ? » La voix de Strange était presque gentille alors que le sorcier était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus méprisant et hautain. Rien que ça prouvait à Peter que l’ancien chirurgien était perturbé.   
« – Je vais bien. »  
« – Tu ne vas pas bien, Peter. Aucun de nous ne va bien. » Lui, comme les autres. Ils avaient tous récupérés de nouveaux traumatismes au passage. « Tu peux te lever ? » Strange n’aimait pas comment les passants le regardaient. Laisser un gamin hurler sur le sol, ça ne dérangeait personne. Par contre, qu’un homme d’âge mûr aide ledit gamin et le garde dans ses bras, c’était visiblement plus problématique.

Peter sursauta en réalisant qu’il s’était accroché au sorcier comme une moule à son rocher.

« — Ho ! Je suis désolé ! »

Il le lâcha avant de bondir sur ses pieds. Strange le rattrapa avant qu’un vertige ne le remette par terre.

« – Je te raccompagne chez toi. »  
« - NON ! Non… je veux dire… » Il ne voulait pas que May le voie dans cet état. Il devait avoir une tête à faire peur à avoir pleuré comme un veau.  
« – Très bien. » Peter soupira de soulagement que Strange ne le force pas à rentrer chez lui immédiatement. « Veux-tu prendre un café ? »  
« – Un chocolat ce serait possible ? » Grimaça la petite araignée.

La demande arracha un demi-sourire à Strange. L’adolescent n’était encore qu’un gamin. Un gamin qui avait contribué à sauver l’univers. Comment lui refuser un chocolat ?

« – Et avec un muffin si tu veux. » L’estomac de Peter gronda. Il ne mangeait pas grand-chose en ce moment. Le regard critique de Stephen le fit rougir. « Deux même. » Mais il n’en dit pas plus. 

Peter ne lâcha pas le bras du sorcier pendant qu’ils marchaient tranquillement vers la sortie du parc sous le regard suspicieux d’un policier à cheval. Mais comme c’était le gamin qui s’accrochait à l’adulte, c’était que tout allait bien n’est-ce pas ?   
Une fois devant un grand chocolat avec de la crème et des mini meringues sur le dessus plus deux énormes gâteaux à côté, Peter releva enfin les yeux sur le sorcier. S’il était toujours aussi digne, il semblait aussi fatigué que lui se sentait épuisé.

« – Vous ne dormez pas assez. »  
« – Et toi, petite araignée, dors-tu tout court ? »

Peter grogna en baissant les yeux sur son chocolat, l’appétit déjà à moitié coupé. Ça avait été agréable d’avoir le bras de Strange autour de ses épaules. C’était un contact humain. Il en avait toujours manqué. Que M’sieur Stark le prenne dans ses bras juste avant… « Avant » quoi, avait cassé quelque chose dans le mur que l’adolescent avait construit contre le monde pour repousser le manque de contact. Et juste après l’avoir brisé, il avait perdu… Comme avec son oncle, comme avec ses parents.   
Les larmes lui montèrent encore aux yeux facilement. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Sans doute parce qu’il était avec quelqu’un qui « savait » pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il pouvait sans doute lui parler sans périphrase. Il comprendrait à défaut d’avoir envie de subir ses chouinements de chiot malheureux. Strange n’était pas du genre à subir les autres.

« - Bois ton chocolat, Peter. Ensuite, tu appelleras ta tante. Tu vas rester au Sanctum ce soir. »  
« – Mais… »  
« – Ce n’est pas ouvert à la négociation. » Et très égoïstement, Strange se sentait tout d’un coup un peu mieux d’avoir décidé de prendre l’adolescent sous son aile, même pour quelques heures. Il ne fonctionnait pas bien avec la culpabilité. Alors s’il fallait qu’il surveille un gosse quelques heures pour s’en débarrasser hein… Un soupir silencieux lui échappa. Pas le regard de chiot… pas le regard de chiot… « D’accord, je vais l’appeler moi-même. » Soulagé, Peter lui tendit son téléphone puis attrapa un muffin qu’il trempa dans son chocolat. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la nourriture avait un peu de goût. « Miss Parker ? Stephen Strange. Oui, le Sorcier. Peter est avec moi… non, il va bien. Il va rester au Sanctum avec moi… Il a juste besoin de parler à quelqu’un… non, quelqu’un qui puisse comprendre et qui sait. » Il n’en dirait pas plus dans un lieu public. « … oui, je le déposerai au lycée demain matin » à l’autre bout du fil, May semblait affreusement soulagé que quelqu’un de… de comme Peter ait enfin décidé de l’aider. Elle avait essayé de son mieux, mais comment pouvait-elle appréhender ce que lui expliquait son neveu ?

Peter finit tranquillement son chocolat non sans avoir réussi à négocier avec Strange qu’il mange lui aussi un bout de gâteau avec son café. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir maigri ces derniers temps.  
L’adolescent fouilla dans son sac pour payer sa part. Strange le coiffa au poteau avec quelques dollars. Ce n’était pas la richesse au Sanctum, mais Stark avait été généreux avec tout le monde. Lui inclut. À la grande consternation de Strange, il avait hérité de quelques millions. « De l’argent de poche » selon le testament. Mais de l’argent de poche qui avait servi à améliorer grandement l’ordinaire de la petite troupe de sorciers qui protégeait le monde. Bien évidemment, Stark étant ce qu’il était, Strange n’était pas encore au courant du caractère annuel de la donation. La terre resterait toujours en danger. Et Strange était un des piliers de sa protection. Il fallait bien qu’il ait les moyens de sa politique. Avec le sale carafon mesquin de Stark, il avait sans doute juste regretté de ne pas voir la tête de Strange quand il réaliserait qu’il tapait dans un budget offert par lui.  
Stark restait une saloperie, même mort. Et une saloperie qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête.

« – Vous m’emmenez où ? » La curiosité de l’adolescent faisait plaisir à voir. C’était bien la première fois qu’il posait une question depuis des semaines.  
« – Au Sanctum. »  
« – Je vais voir d’autres sorciers ? »  
« – Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, tu sais. Et il y a de nombreux Sanctii à protéger. Mais je suis sûr que Wong me retrouvera bien assez vite. »

Cela fit sourire un peu Peter. 

« - Au moins, vous n’êtes pas tout seul » et c’était un adulte. Il pouvait gérer ce genre de situation, non ? Enfin, mieux que lui.  
« - Je pourrais te faire visiter le Kamar-Taj si tu veux. »  
« – C’est quoi ? »  
« – Le centre névralgique de tous les Sanctii. »  
« – C’est trop cool ! » 

Strange se sentir soudain bien stupide. Cette petite étincelle dans l’œil du gosse. Ça faisait… Plaisir à voir. Vraiment. Et le poids sur son estomac qui ne le lâchait pas depuis des semaines s’était légèrement amoindri. Un petit sourire amer lui échappa alors qu’ils arpentaient le trottoir pour rejoindre à pied le Sanctum de New York. Même après toutes ces années, ces siècles mêmes pour lui à lutter contre Dormammu, il restait le même. L’Ancien avait eu raison. Son ego hypertrophié était encore ce qui le contrôlait. Il n’aidait Peter que parce que ça soulageait sa culpabilité.  
Sinon, s’il était un type bien, il l’aurait sans doute fait avant n’est-ce pas ?

« – Nous arrivons. Entre. »

Peter poussa timidement la grande porte ancienne. L’intérieur du Sanctum le déçut un peu. Ça n’était qu’une vieille maison poussiéreuse.

« – May vous arracherait la tête avec autant de poussière. »

Le commentaire inattendu arracha un sourire à l’ancien chirurgien. 

« – Ce n’est pas faux. Mais... »  
« – Si vous dites que c’est sale parce qu’il n’y a pas de femme avec vous, je le dirai à Pepper, May, Carol et toutes les autres. »

La menace n’était pas anodine. Elle aurait même pu trouver sa place dans la bouche de Stark.

« - Je suis un vieux misogyne que veux-tu. Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour. »

L’adolescent le suivit avec un enthousiasme touchant.

« - STEPHEN !!! Ho… nous avons un invité. »  
« - Bonjour m’sieur Wong. » Ça devait être son nom, Strange en avait parlé juste avant.  
« - Bonjour gamin. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? »  
« – Il va rester avec nous jusqu’à demain. »

Si ça n’avait pas été si triste, Wong se serait moqué sans vergogne. Il le ferait sans doute un peu plus tard, quand le gamin serait couché et endormi. Strange qui devenait un brave type ? Hilarant.

« – Commande des pizzas pour le dîner, veux-tu ? »  
« - Pizza ? » Qui pouvait ne pas aimer les pizzas ? « Cool !!!! »

Bon, au moins, Strange allait pouvoir remplumer l’adolescent au moins pour un ou deux repas.  
Wong prit la commande pour eux trois pendant que Stephen faisait faire le tour du propriétaire au gamin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l’enthousiasme et la curiosité naturelle de l’adolescent reprennent le pas sur sa peine. Au moins pour quelques heures, il redevenait lui-même.

« – Il dort ? »  
« – J’ai un peu triché. » Avoua Stephen en refermant la porte de la chambre où il avait installé Peter, quelques heures plus tard.  
« – Au moins, il aura de quoi se reposer un peu. Tu le réveilles demain matin pour le lycée ? »   
« – J’hésite. Il a besoin de repos et de nourriture. Et de quelqu’un à qui parler. » Pour ce dernier point, il n’était pas la bonne personne.   
« – Si tu ne l’envoies pas à l’école, faudra que tu préviennes sa tante. » Strange claqua de la langue. Non mais sérieusement ? « Si tu veux gérer un gamin, fais-le au moins proprement ! »

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent pour la nuit. Stephen avait quelques ouvrages à finir avant de prendre lui-même du repos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky fixait le plafond de son appartement sans parvenir à dormir.  
La délégation du Wakanda était enfin installée dans ses murs. Le bâtiment, racheté d’un vieil HLM, avait été entièrement reconstruit, amélioré, mis à jour par Shuri et ses copains. Si la façade extérieure n’était pas d’une élégance remarquable, l’intérieur était un choc aussi bien visuel que culturel pour ceux qui ne voyaient encore dans le Wakanda qu’un des pays les plus pauvres d’Afrique aussi bien qu’une gageure économique qu’il fallait « sauver » à coups de milliards de dollars. Et si au passage on pouvait récupérer du vibranium évidemment…  
Avec un soupir, le Soldat finit par se lever. Essayer de dormir plus longtemps ne servirait au rien.  
Il avait eu Sam au téléphone dans la journée puis le colonel Rhodes. Les deux avaient tenté de le faire resigner avec l’armée. Il avait refusé les deux propositions. Il avait fait plus que son temps. Qui pouvait s’enorgueillir d’avoir passé plus de soixante-dix ans en service actif sous les drapeaux ? Quels que soient les drapeaux d’ailleurs.   
Peut-être devrait-il sortir et draguer un peu ? Il ne s’y était pas risqué depuis une fête à deux avant de partir pour la guerre. Sa soirée s’était finie avec une fille parce que c’était ce qu’on attendait de lui. La société se fichait bien de qui faisait quoi avec qui maintenant. Alors pourquoi pas ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il risquait de gâcher quoi que ce soit avec l’élu de son cœur n’est-ce pas ?  
Il se mordit la joue pour repousser la vague de tristesse. Plus le temps passait et plus il en souffrait. Il faisait un deuil qu’il n’avait pas imaginé devoir faire un jour.

« - Sergent »  
« - Ambassadeur. »  
« – Vous sortez ? »  
« – J’ai besoin d’air, je pense. »

Le vieux Wakandai eut un petit sourire commisératif. 

« – Tant que vous êtes là pour l’ouverture officielle de dimanche soir, vous pouvez bien vous détendre un peu. »  
« – Les ordres… »  
« – Nous avons une douzaine de Dora Milaje avec nous. Votre absence ne causera aucun dommage. »

Bucky accusa le coup en réalisant que c’était non seulement vrai, mais probablement la vraie raison de sa nomination ici par T’Challa : retrouver son monde et arriver à y revenir gentiment. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de lui.   
Peut-être qu’il aurait dû accepter de signer avec l’Air Force finalement ? Une vague de nausée lui remonta dans la gorge à l’idée de se battre encore. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Pas seul en tout cas et son binôme n’était plus en état d’aller sur le terrain depuis bien longtemps.   
Le SHIELD ? Quand vous en veniez à réfléchir à signer avec eux quand vous étiez le Soldat de l’Hiver, c’était que la vie devenait bien moche.

« – Je vois. »

Le diplomate eut un petit sourire désolé cette fois.

« - N’hésitez pas à appeler notre roi si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire. » Voilà, qu’il l’avoine gentiment s’il n’était pas content. Ils étaient devenus étrangement amis, Bucky pouvait se permettre de l’envoyer se faire foutre avec un club de golf s’il voulait.   
« – Je ferais ça oui. »

Sa veste sur les épaules, son passeport diplomatique dans une poche, quelques dollars et Bucky enfourchait sa moto pour aller se balader. Reprendre contact avec la ville de son enfance allait être difficile. Plus qu’il ne voulait l’accepter. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il était resté caché au Wakanda tout ce temps après… après… Après !  
La colère se mêlait de plus en plus à la peine. Les actes de Steve ne l’avaient pas étonné sur le moment. Il s’y attendait même. Mais à présent, plusieurs mois après, il n’acceptait plus l’abandon qu’il subissait encore.  
Il roula un long moment dans les rues de New York jusqu’à s’arrêter devant un bar comme des milliers d’autre avec sa faune hétéroclite et bigarrée d’alcooliques, d’hommes d’affaires et de jeunes en quête d’amusements pas trop cher. Autant qu’il voit ce qu’il pouvait ramener. Ou pas. Une fille ? Un mec ? Une baston ? Une partie de cartes ? Peu importait finalement du moment qu’il se passait quelque chose.

« – Une bière. » 

Le barman lui envoya une bouteille glacée tout juste décapsulée. Bucky grimaça. Il aurait préféré une pression.  
Sans le réaliser, il observait l’intérieur du bar comme un special-op prépare une attaque. Son regard noir n’était pas non plus pour rassurer les foules. Le malaise léger grimpa lentement jusqu’à ce qu’un des habitués lui demande de dégager juste avant qu’il n’aille demander à une fille solitaire au bar si elle voulait discuter un peu avec lui.  
Bucky en fut surpris. Quoi, on ne pouvait plus draguer ? Si, quand on ne se comportait pas comme un psychopathe qui cherchait une victime. Le Sergent accepta de partir avant que les flics ne soient appelés. Un peu scandalisé, il retourna à sa moto pour changer de bar. À la troisième éviction sommaire, il du bien accepter que quelque chose ne tournât pas rond. Quoi c’était ses vêtements ? Ses cheveux longs ? Son museau mal rasé ???  
Évidemment, quand il entrait dans un bar et laissait le Soldat chercher sa proie, forcement, c’était un peu malaisant pour le quidam. Mais ça, Bucky n’arrivait pas à le comprendre. Si Steve avait été là avec lui, il aurait pu le lui dire, le gronder gentiment de se comporter en prédateur et non en jeune homme bien sous tous rapports.   
Alors il finit la nuit dans un Starbucks, un mug de café avec de la crème à la main, à regarder le soleil se lever.  
Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire de sa peau ?  
L’idée stupide d’aller voir Steve ne le lâchait pas. Steve restait son meilleur ami. Il était vieux et sage maintenant, non ? La notion de Steve sage le fit ricaner autant qu’elle lui donna envie de pleurer. C’était son ami qui était une tête brûlée et lui qui le canalisait un peu. Alors pourquoi avait-il ainsi envie de taper des trucs ?  
L’idée du SHIELD devenait plus séduisante chaque heure qui passait.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 3

 

C’est un cri qui fit s’arrêter Strange dans le couloir. Oui, quelqu’un criait, pleurait… suppliait.  
Avec un soupir, il remonta sur ses pas pour entrouvrir la porte de la chambre où il avait installé Peter. L’adolescent se tordait d’angoisse dans son sommeil. Les joues trempées de larmes, il n’arrivait pas à quitter le sommeil dans lequel le sort de Strange le contraignait.   
Stephen leva une main pour relâcher le sort avant de s’interrompre.   
Le gamin suppliait que quelqu’un l’aide, que quelqu’un le sorte de sous le mur. Le mur ? Quel mur ??? Non, le gosse ne rêvait pas de la guerre de Thanos, mais d’autre chose. Un cri particulièrement déchirant le fit sursauter. Ha oui, le sort.

Le plafond venait de s’effondrer sur lui. Monsieur Stark lui avait repris sa tenue. Il était seul. Totalement seul. Personne n’entendait ses cris. Personne pour l’aider.  
Il était coincé. Totalement coincé. Il n’y avait plus que lui, seul. Seul comme il l’était depuis toujours quelque part. Mais il était Spiderman n’est-ce pas ? S’il n’était rien sans le costume, c’était qu’il n’était rien tout cours avait dit m’sieur Stark. Il pouvait y arriver. Il était Spiderman non ?  
Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il aurait dû pourtant. Il y était parvenu. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi n’y arrivait-il pas cette fois ?   
« – Tu n’es vraiment rien sans le costume alors. »   
Un hurlement s’arracha à sa gorge. Lentement, très lentement, le toit l’écrasait un peu plus a chaque seconde sans qu’il ne parvienne à le repousser. Il allait mourir là, seul, sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Mais personne ne venait jamais. Certainement pas Happy. Et M’sieur Stark ne venait que pour le gronder. Il était tout seul. Il allait mourir seul. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus hurler. Il allait laisser sa tante May toute seule. Mais ne serait-ce pas pour le mieux finalement ? Au moins, elle ne se crèverait plus la vie pour l’élever. Elle pourrait même peut-être trouver quelqu’un quand il ne serait plus là pour lui gâcher la vie.  
Le toit pesait de plus en plus lourd.  
Il voulait vivre ! Il voulait vivre !!! Il hurla encore de toute la force de ses poumons. Quelqu’un allait l’entendre n’est-ce pas ?

Strange s’assit sur le bord du lit, posa sa main sur le front baigné de sueur puis leva le sort.   
Immédiatement, Peter lui sauta littéralement dans les bras en pleurant, parcouru de frissons d’angoisse si violents qu’ils dérangeaient jusqu’à la prise de Strange sur lui. 

« - Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, M’sieur Stark… je suis désolé… je ferais mieux, je serais meilleur. Je ferais davantage. Me chassez pas encore une fois. » 

Strange resta les bras pleins de Peter un instant sans savoir quoi faire. On faisait quoi d’un gamin hystérique ? Déjà quand il était chirurgien, il ne savait pas quoi faire des gens qui le remerciaient pour avoir sauvé un membre de leur famille, alors un gosse ?

« – Tout va bien Peter. Tu es à l’abri. Tu es au Sanctum Sanctorum. Tu t’en souviens ? » 

Maladroit comme tout, il finit par refermer ses bras sur le dos de Peter pour le cajoler sans trop savoir comment faire.

Peter finit petit à petit par s’apaiser puis se figea. Il venait de réaliser où il était. Et avec qui.

« – Je suis désolé !!! » Horrifié, il lâcha Strange en répétant encore et encore les mêmes excuses.   
« - Peter… Peter… PETER !!! Du calme. » Strange finit par attraper à nouveau l’adolescent par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. « Tout va bien, Peter. » N’allait-il jamais parvenir à se calmer ?   
« - Mais..Mais je.. je… »   
« – Tu n’as rien fait de mal. C’est moi qui suis désolé. J’ai voulu t’aider à dormir un peu mieux sans réfléchir à ta réaction si tu devais faire un cauchemar. »

Peter baissa le nez. C’était rare qu’il arrive jusqu’à la fin de son cauchemar. En général, il se réveillait bien avant. 

« – Je suis désolé. Je vous ai pas réveillé au moins ? »  
« – Non, je n’étais pas couché, ne t’inquiète pas…..Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me parler un peu de ton rêve ? Ça pourrait peut-être t’aider à te rendormir ? »

L’adolescent frémit. Quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar, il ne se rendormait pas de la nuit en général.

« - Non…. Je… ça va aller. Vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais faire mes devoirs et… »  
« – Il est trois heures du matin, Peter. Tu as besoin de sommeil. »  
« – Je peux pas en parler. »  
« - … est-ce un rêve ou un souvenir ? » Le tressaillement de l’adolescent répondit pour lui. Pauvre gosse. « Je vois. » Encore une fois, Stephen ne se sentait pas capable de lui venir en aide alors même qu’il le voulait. C’était frustrant. « Puisque tu es réveillé, que dirais-tu de m’accompagner dans mon bureau ? J’ai encore beaucoup de travail et un peu de compagnie me fera du bien. »

Le pauvre gosse hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il ne voulait pas être seul non plus. Être seul était devenu une torture.

« - Prends ta couverture, il peut faire froid ici parfois. »

Peter suivit Strange jusqu’à son bureau comme un petit caneton. Il avait mis son jogging de sport pour dormir. Pieds nus dans les couloirs avec juste des chaussettes, il faisait petit garçon perdu sur les talons du sorcier.

« - Installe-toi sur le canapé. »

Strange s’assit à son bureau pour reprendre le dernier grimoire sur lequel il avait travaillé. Il était fatigué bien sûr. Mais il doutait que le gamin reste éveillé très longtemps. Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, il releva les yeux de sa traduction pour trouver Peter roulé en boule sur le canapé, promptement endormi.

« – Tu m’aides ? »

La Cape hocha le col.  
À eux deux, ils parvinrent à le ramener à son lit sans le réveiller.

« – Tu restes avec lui ? » Au moins lui ferait-elle une présence.

Cette fois, la cape secoua le col. Elle, elle voulait bien dans l’absolu, mais encore aurait-il déjà fallu que Stephen puisse quitter le gosse. Il s’était accroché si bien à sa tunique que même avec un levier, il était douteux que Strange puisse se dégager.

« - Sérieusement ? » Il allait faire doudou pour le gamin ?

Si la Cape avait pu rire, elle l’aurait fait. Son ronchon élu qui se trouvait prisonnier de l’étreinte poulpesque d’un petit garçon malheureux. Alors, il le réveillait pour se dégager ou bien ? La Cape régla le problème, elle s’installa sur Strange pour le garder au chaud. Ça irait bien.  
Avec un soupir, l’ancien chirurgien s’allongea sur le lit. Sans surprise, le gosse se glua à lui. Mais bon, si ça pouvait l’aider à dormir hein… Strange bâilla. La chaleur du petit corps contre le sien, la cape sur lui, une simple présence finalement… Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars. Il sombra aussi aisément que Peter dans le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il dormit d’une traite jusqu’à ce que ce soit Wong qui le réveille.

« – Je vois qu’avoir ce gamin ici n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. »

Strange grogna. Quoi ? Ha oui. Il avait dormi sur le couvre-lit, avec la Cape sur lui et le gosse glué à lui sous la couverture. 

« – Il a fait un énorme cauchemar. »  
« – Et tu n’as pas pu le laisser seul. C’est mignon »  
« - ça va hein. »  
« - Réveille-le tu veux ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Il va être en retard au lycée sinon. »

Wong quitta la chambre, hilare évidemment, mais également bien content. Cette nuit de sommeil n’était pas suffisante pour reposer tout le monde bien sûr. Pourtant, Strange avait un peu moins de cernes.

« - Peter ? »

La petite araignée finit par se réveiller. Un peu groggy encore, il mit un moment à réaliser la situation. Il était dans la chambre où Strange l’avait mis la veille. Pourtant, il se rappelait du bureau et…

« – C’est l’heure de te lever. Prépare-toi et rejoins-nous en bas. Le déjeuner est servi. »

Peter obéit, encore un peu hébété de fatigue. Il avait trop dormi. La fatigue avait décidé de le rattraper. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé pour qu’il se sente un peu mieux comme ça ?

« - Bonjour M’sieur Wong. Bonjour M’sieur Strange. » C’est en baillant qui s’assit à la table pour un chocolat chaud et des donuts encore tièdes.   
« – Je vais te raccompagner jusqu’à ton lycée. »  
« – Vous en faites pas, M’sieur Strange. Ça va aller. »  
« – J’ai promis à ta tante. »  
« - … ho. » Un autre avait promis à sa tante et n’avait pas pu tenir cette promesse à cause de lui. Alors il n’allait certainement pas protester. « Oui, M’sieur Strange. »

Wong échangea un regard avec le Sorcier Supreme. À l’âge de Peter, on protestait à l’idée de se faire accompagner au lycée par un adulte pourtant.

Ils prirent un taxi pour arriver à l’heure. 

« – Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Ce ne sera pas perdu de toute façon. »  
« – Non, j’ai tout, merci, M’sieur Strange. Ça… ça m’a fait du bien d’être avec quelqu’un qui… enfin… qui sait quoi. De pouvoir un peu en parler. » Même si ça n’avait pas été bien loin. Il se sentait un peu mieux que depuis très longtemps.  
« – Le Sanctum t’est ouvert quand tu veux, Peter. N’hésite pas à venir quand tu as besoin d’un peu de calme, de compagnie, ou simplement parce que tu en a envie. » Merde, qu’est-ce que Stephen racontait ? Il détestait les gosses pourtant !   
« – C’est… C’est gentil, M’sieur Strange. Mais je veux pas vous déranger. »  
« – Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, Peter. »

Et puis, maintenant que Stark n’était plus là, il fallait bien que quelqu’un garde un œil sur la petite araignée de New York n’est-ce pas ? Avec tous les Avengers partis par monts et par vaux, Peter était finalement le seul encore sur place.   
Sans réfléchir, l’adolescent passa ses bras autour des épaules du sorcier qui se raidit. Peter eut un pauvre sourire le nez dans la veste de l’ancien chirurgien. Il déclenchait toujours ce genre de réaction ou presque. Il s’y faisait. Son contact ne devait pas être agréable sans doute. Il fallait un événement exceptionnel pour qu’on accepte ses étreintes.

« - Merci M’sieur Strange. »

Le sorcier sortit du taxi avec Peter, paya puis laissa partir le véhicule. Il rentrerait au Kamar’Taj directement après. Une simple ruelle sombre lui suffirait.

« – Ne me remercie pas, Peter. Si tu as besoin de calme, ou de quelqu’un, viens au Sanctum. Tu pourras entrer. En attendant, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard. »

Peter remit son sac sur son épaule, remercia encore le sorcier puis courut vers la porte du lycée. Il la passa au moment où la cloche sonnait.  
Satisfait, Strange tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Au moins pour quelques heures, le gosse n’aurait pas été seul avec sa peine. Ça ne réglait évidemment pas le problème à la base.   
Strange allait avoir pas mal de visites à faire.  
Une fois dans sa ruelle, il modifia sa destination. Le Kamar’Taj l’attendrait un peu. 

« - Madame Stark ? Pouvons-nous parler ? »  
« - Docteur Strange. »

Le bureau était décoré avec goût, mais les bureaux de Stark Industries l’étaient toujours. 

« - Bonjour. »  
« - Bonjour Morgan. Comment vas-tu ? »

La petite fille jouait, étrangement, avec des morceaux de circuits imprimés. Vraiment ? Si jeune ?  
Pepper soupira.

« – c’est la troisième radio qu’elle ouvre cette semaine pour « voir dedans » «   
« — la digne fille de son père »  
« – Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureuse ou terrifiée. Que puis-je pour vous Docteur ? »   
« – Je voudrais vous parler de Peter. »

Le visage fatigué de Pepper se ferma. 

« – Je vois. Asseyez-vous. »

Elle lui offrit un thé qu’il accepta. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ses réflexions se finirent sur un grognement lorsque la petite fille abandonna ses jouets pour monter sur ses genoux. Elle aimait bien son tonton Strange pour le peu qu’elle le voyait.

Pendant que Strange parlait gros sous, psychologue et protection infantile avec Pepper, Peter s’était glissé dans sa salle de cours. Il commençait avec deux heures d’anglais. Ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. En plus, ce matin, il ne se sentait pas si mal.

« – Alors Peter, je comprends mieux pour le pognon. T’as un sugar daddy maintenant. » Souffla Flash en attendant que le prof arrive.

Le petit sourire de Peter disparu immédiatement. On l’avait vu arriver avec Strange en taxi. Évidemment, Flash s’amusait à tout salir. Un jour peut-être il comprendrait pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point.

« – Tu racontes vraiment n’importe quoi. »  
« – Belles fringues, de l’argent, la cinquantaine… L’âge et la situation idéale tu crois pas ? C’est pas ta tante qui rapporte de quoi faire bouillir la marmite en fait ! C’est toi ! Ça va, pas trop dur de t’asseoir ? »

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte de trop. Peter bondit sur Flash

« – QU’EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! PARKER, C’EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? DEUX HEURES DE COLLE »

La classe entière éclata de rire. C’était toujours drôle de voir les victimes se faire punir pour ce qu’elles n’avaient pas fait.   
Les larmes aux yeux de rage, Peter redressa sa table, sa chaise et reprit sa place. Il haïssait Flash. Il le haïssait si fort !!!   
Que la rumeur se répande dans tout l’établissement en moins d’une demi-journée n’avait rien d’étonnant. Les lycées n’étaient après tout qu’un ramassis de monstres agressif heureux du malheur des autres.   
Peter n’alla même pas manger à la cantine. Son appétit avait été totalement coupé. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Et le voilà qui devait encore gérer une fois de plus son petit tyranneau personnel. Si seulement il avait pu se défendre ! 

« - Peter ? »  
« - Hé, salut MJ. »  
« – J’ai entendu les rumeurs. » Peter se renfrogna aussitôt. « Alors c’est qui le gars ? »  
« – C’est un ami. »  
« – Un ami. D’accord. Tu l’as rencontré comment ? »  
« – Quand je suis heu… revenu. » Ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire. « Il était là. C’est lui qui m’a expliqué, il m’a aidé à faire la transition. Il garde un œil sur moi depuis. » C’était le cas de le dire !  
« - Okai. Je vois. T’as de la chance d’avoir quelqu’un pour t’aider. »

Comme beaucoup d’autres, elle était… partie. Mais pas ses parents. Sa grand-mère était morte de chagrin. Elle, il n’y avait eu personne pour l’aider à revenir. Elle était rentrée à pieds dans ce qu’elle croyait être encore sa maison pour y trouver une autre famille. Il lui avait fallu des jours pour retrouver ses parents. Enfin, au moins sa mère. Elle s’était séparée de son père. La perdre avait tué leur mariage. Après cinq ans, même avec son retour, il n’y avait rien eu à sauver de leur relation. Si beaucoup de gens étaient heureux que les Avengers aient pu les ramener, il y avait eu tellement de drames personnels qu’une part non négligeable de la population planétaire leur en voulait. Comment faire quand un conjoint était parti et que le survivant s’était remarié ? Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait quand le premier revenait ? Et ceux dont les maisons avaient été rachetées et qui revenaient sans plus rien avoir… Tellement de cas, tellement de drames… Et c’était sans parler de ceux dont la disparition avait causé la mort de membres de leur famille qui eux n’étaient pas revenus. L’enfant mort dans l’accident de voiture causé par la disparition de son père qui conduisait, le bébé mort de faim dans son berceau parce que sa mère célibataire avait disparu. Si Thanos avait snapé la moitié de la population mondiale, dans les faits, c’était plutôt 65 % qui avaient disparu. Les 15 % de delta n’étaient jamais revenus, eux…

« – En tout cas, il a l’air heu… gentil ? »  
« – Il a surtout l’air coincé et méprisant. Mais il est cool en vrai M’sieur Strange. »  
« - Ha ça, pour être Strange, il l’est ! »  
« – Mais non ! C’est son nom ! Stephen Strange. Il était chirurgien avant de changer de carrière. »  
« - Coool !!! » Ned se laissa tomber près de ses deux amis. « Tu sais toujours comment trouver des potes sympas toi. » Peter lança à son ami un regard d’avertissement. « Quoi ? Je suis pas le meilleur pote de la terre peut-être ? »  
« - Si, évidemment. » 

Le téléphone de Peter vibra. Il y jeta un coup d’œil. C’était un sms d’un numéro qu’il ne connaissait pas.

« Enregistre mon numéro. Strange.”

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Peter obéit. C’était Strange lui-même qui lui avait donné. Il pourrait l’appeler s’il en avait besoin non ?

« – T’es prêt à y retourner ? » 

Peter soupira. Non, il n’était pas prêt. Mais il n’avait pas le choix n’est-ce pas ? 

« – un de ces jours, je vais vraiment avoir envie de le tuer » 

Ned tressaillit à ce qu’il savait ne pas être une parole en l’air alors que MJ riait. 

« - Ce lui ferait pas de mal à ce petit con ! »

Non, ce n’était pas drôle. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky tournait en rond.   
Il était revenu à New York avec la délégation du Wakanda depuis presque un mois maintenant. Ça en faisait six que les Avengers les avaient tous ramenés. Six mois que l’univers avait été sauvé. Six mois que Steve l’avait abandonné.  
Sam était allé voir Steve plusieurs fois depuis que Bucky avait fait la commission. Il n’avait pas été le seul. Tous les anciens Avengers avaient été rendre visite au vieux Capitaine toujours aussi pimpant. Même Fury avait été le voir. Bucky ne savait pas ce qui s’était dit, mais Fury en était sorti tout humble et proprement confus. Rien que pour ça, ça avait valu de coup d’avoir un Steve tout vieux. Pendant environ 25 secondes avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus.  
Le sergent était retourné voir Steve deux ou trois fois par semaines jusqu’à ce que Steve ne le chasse gentiment. Qu’il vienne le voir, d’accord. Mais qu’il vive sa vie un peu aussi ! Comment Bucky pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que lui, c’était avec son ami de toujours qu’il aurait voulu la vivre ! Même en restant juste son ami, ça lui aurait suffi. Mais même ça, ça lui avait été refusé.  
Il essuya ses yeux avec rage. Même ses sorties nocturnes ne le distrayaient pas. Après les blondes à forte poitrine, les brunes à forte poitrine, les blondes à petite poitrine, les brunes à petite poitrine, les bruns musclés, c’était les blonds musclés qui avaient fini par remporter l’adhésion du public. Il ne fallait pas être fin psychologue pour comprendre que Bucky cherchait à remplacer Steve sans y parvenir. Alors en attendant, au moins trouvait-il facilement un certain soulagement hygiénique.  
Pourtant, aujourd’hui, il était en mission. Et s’il tournait en rond, ce n’était, pour une fois, pas parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa peau, mais parce qu’il cherchait à se garer. Finalement, un des responsables du parking sous-terrain lui fit signe d’approcher.

« – Ça fait un moment que vous tournez. Vous cherchez quoi ? »  
« – La place S12. »

Le gardien se troubla une seconde. 

« – Ha… je vois. Alors c’est pas en sous-sol. Faut que vous remontiez par la rampe de droite et ce soit immédiatement sur votre droite en sortant. » À côté de l’entrée latérale quoi. « L’entrée de la tour sera tout de suite devant vous. »

Bucky remercia. Il sortit de l’énorme parking sous-terrain à huit niveaux du nouveau siège de Stark Industries. La place était effectivement juste là. Il descendit de sa moto, mit l’alarme, puis poussa la porte sur le côté pour se faire immédiatement tomber dessus par deux gars de la sécurité.

« - Sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Mme Stark m’a demandé de venir. » 

Quelques murmures dans une radio et Bucky était accompagné jusqu’à un ascenseur couvert de velours jusqu’au dernier étage.

« - Sergent Barnes. Je suis contente de vous voir. » Sourit Pepper avec difficulté. Elle savait que c’était Bucky qui avait assassiné les grands-parents paternels de sa fille après tout. Même si c’était le Soldat sous le contrôle d’Hydra, c’était difficile pour elle de l’accepter. Alors, pourquoi l’avoir fait venir ?  
« - Bucky, juste Bucky, Madame Stark. »  
« – Alors, appelez-moi Pepper. »   
« - Pepper, très bien. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Ou, qu’est-ce que le Wakanda peut pour vous ? » Après tout hein ? On savait jamais.  
« – J’aurais besoin de quelqu’un pour garder Morgan pour la soirée. »

Bucky en resta bête. D’où il avait une tête de baby-sitter ?

« - … Pardon ? »  
« - Je dois m’absenter en urgence et j’ai reçu des menaces. Je ne veux pas emmener Morgan avec moi ni la laisser seule avec Happy. En cas de réel problème… » Happy était adorable, mais il prenait de l’âge, il n’avait jamais réellement récupéré de ses blessures causées par le Mandarin et… disons que les ennemis de Tony n’étaient pas du genre qui s’arrêtaient avec un appel au 911

Bucky grogna. 

« – Il n’y a pas quelqu’un d’autre ? Je sais pas heu…. » Et il y réfléchit. Qui effectivement ? Bruce ? il était gentil, mais Pepper n’avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Clint ? Ça aurait été une solution s’il n’avait pas déjà trois enfants sur les bras, un quatrième en route et au fond d’une dépression bien noire depuis la mort de Natasha. Wanda ? Bah. Steve ? Trop vieux pour tenir en laisse une petite fille de quatre ans. « J’ai même demandé à Fury. » 

Ça fit éclater de rire Bucky.

« – Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »  
« - Que si je ne trouvai personne d’autre, il la prendrait, mais que je ne vienne pas me plaindre si Morgan savait monter et démonter un neuf millimètres en revenant. »

Bucky rit plus fort. Oui, effectivement. Il comprenait que Pepper cherche une alternative.

« - Juste pour la soirée ? »  
« - Juste pour ce soir et demain matin. Je devrais être revenue en début d’après-midi. »

Bucky soupira.

« – Et où est-ce qu’on doit rester ? »

L’appartement familial, juste au-dessus du bureau, serait parfait.  
Bucky secoua la tête. Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir accepté. Mince alors. Mais au moins, ça l’occuperait une soirée. La petite fille n’était pas très difficile à vivre, juste très timide face au Soldat.   
Une fois Pepper partie, il baissa les yeux sur la gamine qui le fixait par en dessous, sa peluche d’Iron Man serrée étroitement entre ses bras.

« – Et si je te racontais des histoires sur ton papa ? »

La petite fille sourit largement. Sa maman n’en parlait que peu depuis qu’il était parti. Elle n’avait pas encore tout à fait compris ce qu’était la mort. D’ici quelque temps, elle commencerait à demander quand reviendrait son papa puis les questions gênantes commenceraient à leur tour. En attendant, puisque quelqu’un voulait bien lui parler de son papa qui lui manquait si fort, elle n’allait pas se priver. Sans plus de timidité, elle tira sur la jambe du pantalon du soldat qui la pêcha par le col pour l’installer sur son bras de chair, la faisant glousser.   
Ensuite, on faisait quoi avec une gosse ? Bucky prit la liste laissée par Pepper.   
Dîner, bain (BAIN ??? IL ALLAIT DEVOIR DONNER SON BAIN A UNE PETITE FILLE DE QUATRE ANS ??? ABORT MISSION ! ABORT MISSION !!!!), histoire et dodo.  
Ok. Ben le bain, elle s’en passerait pour une fois. Hors de question qu’il bonne un bain à une petite fille. Déjà, il risquait de la noyer en plus… une petite fille quoi !!! ou même un petit garçon ! Merde, il n’était pas fait pour être parent lui. Pour le reste, il pouvait gérer.  
Finalement la gosse installée sur ses épaules, il la trimbala dans l’appartement pour préparer le dîner puis la faire manger tout en lui racontant des histoires sur son père. Évidemment, il avait les versions Hydra de la plupart, mais il n’était pas compliqué après avec rencontré le bestiau, de modifier les histoires pour les faire coller à ce qui avait de l’être la réalité.  
Une fois la gamine dans son petit lit, il la borda puis resta avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme. Alors seulement il s’installa dans le rocking-chair, un automatique à la main. Il était là pour la protéger non ?  
Le hurlement de terreur de la nounou le lendemain matin lorsqu’elle entra dans la chambre pour lever la petite fille et se trouva nez à nez avec le canon de l’arme fut… particulièrement amusant, Bucky dut l’avouer.   
Mais flûte, qu’on ne vienne pas lui reprocher d’être râpeux quand on l’engageait pour protéger une petite fille.  
Lorsque Pepper revint, il lui rendit sa fille hilare et plus détendue qu’elle ne l’avait vu depuis longtemps.

« – Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »  
« – J’ai terrorisé sa nounou. Et j’ai passé la soirée à lui raconter des histoires sur son père. » Un voile de culpabilité passa sur le visage de Pepper. Ça lui était si difficile de parler de Tony… « Elle a besoin de son père, je crois. Vous devriez lui en parler davantage. »  
« – J’en suis consciente. Mais c’est si difficile… »  
« – Si vous n’y arrivez pas, trouvez quelqu’un qui le puisse ? »  
« - Vous… »  
« – Je ne connais que les rapports d’Hydra. Je ne connais pas l’homme. »

À part Happy et elle malheureusement, il n’y avait de toute façon pas grand monde qui avait réellement connu l’ingénieur. 

« – Vous reviendrez si j’ai à nouveau besoin d’un baby-sitter ? » »  
« – Ça dépend, vous payez combien de l’heure ? »

Pepper faillit s’irriter avant de réaliser que Bucky plaisantait.

« – 10 dollars. »  
« – Ça marche. Et de la glace à la vanille. »  
« - Rapiat. »

Il quitta la petite famille, bizarrement apaisé, sur un dernier câlin de Morgan. La petite fille était aussi à croquer que son père. La vie continuait malgré tout. Même s’il avait perdu le but de son existence, elle continuait. À lui de choisir si se serait avec ou sans lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 4

 

Strange faisait les cent pas dans son bureau du Kalmar’Taj. Comme son devoir l’exigeait, il avait passé deux heures avec les plus novices des sorciers du Sanctuaire pour travailler avec eux leur sorcellerie. Deux aspirants étaient arrivés une semaine plus tôt. Des orphelins comme ce n’était absolument pas étonnant. Durant les cinq dernières années, ils en avaient reçu pas mal. À sa grande surprise quand il était revenu, il n’avait pas été remplacé comme Sorcier Supreme. En même temps, du Sanctuaire, il ne restait plus que trois personnes, dont deux élèves tout neufs, au moment du claquement de doigts. Donc, remplacer par qui ?  
Les trois survivants avaient fait de leur mieux pour tenir la boutique en priant pour que tout revienne à la normale. Le retour de Strange et de tous les sorciers avait été un soulagement sans nom. Pour les remercier de leur dévotion, Strange leur avait confié le Sanctum de Hong-Kong. Les trois hommes avaient appris à travailler ensemble. S’ils étaient individuellement moyens, à trois ils étaient redoutables. 

« - Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses des nouveaux ? »  
« – Comme toujours, on verra ce que le temps en fera. » Ce qui était une blague pas drôle quand ils gardaient encore la pierre du temps n’avait plus la même saveur à présent, mais n’en restait pas moins affreusement réaliste.   
« – Tu as l’air inquiet. » Avec les années, Wong était devenu à la fois son meilleur ami et son pire cauchemar. Il savait lire la moindre nuance de son caractère. Peut-être un jour Strange arriverait-il à être aussi impassible que l’Ancien, mais pas avant un long moment.  
« – Je le suis. »  
« - Pourtant, nous n’attendons pas d’attaque de Dormammu ni d’une autre entité extérieure, l’univers entier panse ses plaies après le claquement de doigts, je doute que qui que ce soit puisse être capable de venir nous ennuyer dans notre pauvre petit coin perdu de l’univers avant un bon moment…. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui t’inquiète »  
« – J’ai eu May Parker au téléphone hier soir. Elle s’inquiète pour son neveu. Il est de plus en plus distrait et renfermé. »  
« – Il sait qu’il peut venir au Sanctum quand il veut. »  
« - C’est un adolescent orphelin qui a passé des mois à jouer les super héros seuls sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Penses-tu réellement qu’il viendrait demander de l’aide à un adulte sans que personne ne l’y force ? »   
« - …… Effectivement. »

Strange se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait pour l’univers. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il dépasser cette culpabilité stupide ! Ce n’était quand même pas le syndrome du survivant ! Ça aurait été ridicule. Même si lui avait su la chance qu’ils avaient. Lui avait vu une possibilité et il avait poussé de son mieux dans ce sens.   
La mort de Stark était dommageable, mais des milliers d’autres étaient morts sur le champ de bataille. Il n’était qu’un parmi d’autres. Sauf que les autres, Stephen n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir leur sang sur les mains. C’était tellement stupide ! 

« - Va le voir, Stephen. »  
« - Quoi ? »  
« – Le gamin. Va le voir. Assure-toi qu’il va bien et revient. Tu n’arriveras à rien aujourd’hui de toute façon. »

Une verte répartie sur la langue, Strange finit par soupirer. Wong avait raison. S’occuper du gamin qui pleurait Stark comme un père apaiserait sa propre culpabilité. Il utilisait le gosse pour son propre profit évidemment, mais qu’elle importance si tout le monde y trouvait son compte ?

« - Et n’oublie pas de te changer ! » Prévint Wong en le voyant tourner les talons pour le Sanctum de New York. 

Strange lui aurait fait un doigt si ce n’était pas à ce point contraire à son caractère.   
En se dépêchant un peu, il serait pile à la sortie du lycée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée avait été intenable pour Peter.  
Qu’est-ce qui se passait pour qu’il devienne progressivement le bouc émissaire et la tête de Turc de tout le lycée ou presque ? Il n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’amis, mais là, ça devenait débile ! Il n’y avait bien que MJ et Ned à ne pas lui pourrir la vie.   
S’il n’avait pas été Spiderman, il serait tombé tellement de fois dans les couloirs, les escaliers ou la cour qu’il n’aurait probablement plus put simplement venir à l’école tellement il se serait cassé des trucs. L’incapacité des autres à le blesser physiquement semblait les mettre en rage.  
Non, mais sérieusement ? Il se passait quoi dans leur crâne ? 

« - Hé, Peter ? Ça va aller ? »

Ned hésitait de plus en plus à venir lui parler. Peter pouvait comprendre. Déjà qu’ils étaient considérés comme les deux loosers de la classe avant, Ned n’avait pas besoin en plus qu’on s’acharne physiquement sur lui. Lui pouvait le supporter, pas son ami.

« - Oui, oui. T’en fait pas. Je suis solide. »

Avec une grimace, Peter releva sa chemise. L’énorme bleu en forme de semelle sur le côté de son torse avait déjà quasi disparu. Encore quelques minutes et il n’en resterait rien. Cette fois, on l’avait carrément poussé dans l’escalier de la semelle. Malgré ses talents, il ne s’y attendait pas et sa dégringolade acrobatique l’avait déstabilisé. Il était retombé sur ses pieds évidemment. Mais les moqueries n’avaient pas tardé à fuser.

« - … Je sais pas ce que je leur ai fait, mais ça n’a jamais été à ce point. »

Ned parut surpris que son ami n’ait pas encore compris.

« – Peter… ça a toujours été comme ça. Sauf qu’avant, tu baissais les yeux et tu faisais le dos rond. Personne n’avait besoin de te frapper pour que tu te soumettes. Maintenant, tu ne laisses plus personne te marcher sur les pieds. » Son ami avait mûri tout simplement. Les autres le prenaient comme une insulte personnelle.  
« – Ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne me défends même pas ! »  
« – Et c’est pire ! Si tu leur rentrais dans le lard, ce serait de la baston de lycée. Là, tu les toises et tu les ignores. Ça les rend fous. »  
« – Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais que je rampe au sol ? »

Ned haussa les épaules.

« - Bien sûr que non, mec. Mais faut pas que tu t’étonnes qu’ils te prennent en grippe quand tu les traites comme des gosses mal élevés. Et comme t’as pas une carrure à la schwarzy, ben ils se vengent. »

Peter resta quelques instants à y réfléchir. Ce n’était pas idiot. 

« - Plus qu’un an et demi et je pars au MIT. Je peux y survivre. »

Ned lui tapota l’épaule pendant que Peter rajustait ses vêtements. Le bleu avait disparu.

« - Hé Peter !!! » À peine sortit des toilettes, MJ lui sauta littéralement sur le râble. « Y a quelqu’un qui t’attends à la sortie on dirait. »

Quelqu’un qui l’attendait ? Tante May peut-être ?  
Tout content soudain, il remercia ses amis et courut jusqu’à la porte.  
À peine avait-il posé le pied sur l’escalier qu’on le poussa rudement en retenant son sac au passage. La petite araignée bascula cul par-dessus tête. Il aurait pu se tuer, mais parvint à rétablir son équilibre dans sa chute pour se retrouver accroupi au sol sous les grognements des autres gamins. C’était une pure tentative de meurtre. Mais qui allait porter plainte ? Les gosses ne réalisaient même pas la portée de leur geste.

« - Peter !!! »  
« - Hé, M’sieur Strange. »  
« – Ça va ? »

Le sorcier s’était accroupi près de lui pour le palper avant de l’aider à se redresser.

« – Ouai, ne vous en faites pas. C’est rien. »  
« - Rien ? Ils t’ont poussé ! »  
« – J’ai l’habitude. »  
« – L’habitude ???? »

Stephen était consterné. Sur le perron, les sourires moqueurs et ironiques avaient remplacé la déception de ne pas avoir vu Peter s’éclater sur le béton. 

« - Amuse-toi bien avec ton Sugar Daddy. » Susurra un des garçons de sa classe en passant près d’eux. « T’as intérêt à nous en faire profiter aussi, tu sais. Ce serait bête qu’il arrive des trucs à Ned et MJ tu crois pas ? »

La menace fit se figer Peter et Strange. Le sorcier avait bien entendu ??? Pardon ?????  
L’adolescent avait baissé la tête. Non de honte, mais de colère. Elle irradiait de lui par vagues que le sorcier pouvait physiquement voir dans l’astral.

« - Viens Peter. » Spiderman le suivit sans rien dire jusqu’à ce qu’ils se soient suffisamment éloignés. « Ça dure depuis longtemps ? » Si le lycée ressemblait à ça tous les jours, pas étonnant que le pauvre gosse ne parvienne pas à avancer. Entre le deuil et les brutalités, il devait être tellement épuisé qu’il n’avait pas la force d’autre chose.   
« - Toujours. Mais ça a pris des proportions ridicules depuis qu’on est revenu. » Au moins, les vacances se rapprochaient.

Strange posa une main sur l’épaule de l’adolescent pour le réconforter. Il n’était pas compliqué de voir que Peter était un tactile. Ce n’était pas le cas du sorcier, mais il pouvait faire une exception de plus avec le gamin. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement adorable chez lui qui poussait à prendre soin de lui alors que physiquement, Strange n’aurait sans doute pas survécu à une vraie claque de Spiderman.

« - N’y a-t-il pas une politique anti harcèlement dans ton établissement ? »  
« – Tant que personne ne porte plainte, les profs ferment les yeux. »  
« - Porte plainte ? »  
« – Je n’ai aucune preuve à part ma parole contre la leur. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais des bleus ou des cicatrices à montrer. Sans ça, personne ne me prendra au sérieux. Ce n’est que verbal. »

Strange secoua la tête, désolée. Malheureusement, Peter avait raison.

« – J’imagine que tu n’en as pas parlé à ta tante. »

L’adolescent détourna la tête. Elle se faisait assez de soucis pour lui sans qu’il ne lui en parle. Les agressions quotidiennes avaient peut-être comme seul effet positif de l’avoir forcé à se secouer un peu du plus noir de sa dépression, ne serait-ce que pour rester en vie. Une bouffée de peine lui serra la poitrine. Peut-être que c’était ce qu’il méritait finalement. Parce qu’il n’en n’avait pas fait assez et que tout le monde le savait ?

« - Peter ?....Peter!” Strange le secoua doucement pour le sortir du début de crise d’angoisse dans laquelle il risquait de basculer. « Ça va aller ? »  
« – Oui oui. Vous en faites pas. » Son sourire était si faux qu’il en était pénible à voir. 

Strange sentit la boule dans son estomac se serrer plus fort que jamais. N’y avait-il donc aucun adulte pour protéger ce gosse qui avait aidé à la survie de l’univers ? Et dire qu’il avait été mêlé à tout ça uniquement parce qu’il avait voulu le protéger lui. C’était… désespérant.

« - Evidement que je m’en fais pour toi. » Ce n’était pas comme s’il restait beaucoup d’adulte pour le faire. « Viens. Nous allons au Sanctum »  
« - Non, mais ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Et ma tante… »  
« – J’appellerais ta tante. Et nous allons voir à régler ce problème avec tes camarades de classe. Quitte à te faire changer d’établissement. »  
« - NON !!! Non. Je peux pas faire ça ! »  
« - Peter. »  
« - Non ! S’il vous plaît. Moi je peux m’en sortir. Mais si je suis plus là, c’est Ned ou MJ ou un autre qui prendra à ma place. Et eux, ils ne survivront pas à être poussé dans les escaliers ou… » Peter se tut, blême. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle colère chez le sorcier. « Mais ça va vous savez ! moi je suis solide ! et puis les bleus ils disparaissent très vite et je me suis jamais rien cassé et… et vaut mieux que je me taise hein ? » Finit l’adolescent, piteux.  
« – Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, Peter. Mais après le corps enseignant. »  
« - Ça allait mieux une fois que M’sieur Stark il était venu me chercher une fois un deux après les cours, vous savez. Mais maintenant… Maintenant… »

Maintenant il n’y avait plus personne pour protéger le gamin. Les autres gosses avaient sus naturellement que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de s’en prendre à un protégé de Tony Stark. La nature ayant horreur du vide, ils lui faisaient maintenant payer cette protection au centuple.   
Strange poussa gentiment l’adolescent au bord des larmes dans la plus proche ruelle, ouvrit un portail avec son anneau double puis le poussa dans le Sanctum. Alors seulement Peter se permit de fondre en larmes. Ça lui arrivait moins pourtant, et surtout, jamais ne devant personne. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Juste parce qu’un adulte voulait l’aider ? 

« – Je suis désolé. » Murmura encore le gamin jusqu’à ce que Strange finisse de débattre avec lui-même et le prendre dans ses bras. Le sorcier était maladroit, mais peu importait pour Peter. Il voulait juste que quelqu’un le traite comme le gosse qu’il était pendant quelques instants. Devoir être adulte, c’était nul.

Il fallut encore un long moment pour que Peter se calme. S’il n’était pas à ce point au fond d’une magnifique dépression cumulée à un deuil qu’il ne se sentait pas en droit de faire, M’sieur Stark n’était pas son père à lui, même s’il le considérait comme tel et qu’il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à Pepper et surtout Morgan, Peter aurait peut-être réalisé qu’il faisait simplement ce qu’il n’avait jamais eu, ou presque, l’habitude de faire : faire confiance à un adulte pour gérer ses problèmes d’enfants comme n’importe quel gosse de l’univers. 

« - Mets-toi à tes devoirs. Je vais commander le dîner. »  
« - Pizza ? »  
« - Encore ? »  
« – Ben… qu’est-ce que vous voulez commander d’autre ? Chinois ? Des sushis ? »

Strange eut un regard un peu effaré. L’appétence culinaire du gamin était pathétique. Et lui une catastrophe en cuisine. Il allait devoir y remédier. Mais pour l’instant, autant commander quelque chose de correct.

« – Une brasserie française livre plus loin dans la rue. As-tu déjà mangé de la blanquette ? Non ? Alors ce sera parfait. » Et surtout plus consistant qu’une pizza ! À son âge, il fallait qu’il mange correctement. Déjà qu’il était maigre à faire peur, avec son métabolisme augmenté et… Et il se comportait comme un parent. C’était ridicule.  
Pourtant, Peter avait l’air content. Alors pourquoi pas ? Stark devait en rire à s’en faire péter la sous-ventrière de la voir galérer avec le petit, tient.

À l’heure de déjeuner du lendemain, Peter préféra aller s’installer tranquillement au soleil sur le toit du lycée. Ses amis ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

« – Ta tante t’as préparé quelque chose ? » Il était rare qu’elle ait le temps, mais depuis leur retour, Ned était sûr qu’elle avait changé de boulot.  
« – Non, c’est les restes d’hier soir. M’sieur Strange m’a laissé les prendre » la boîte a lunch était en bois marqueté comme Ned n’en avait jamais vu.  
« – Elle est classe la boîte. »  
« – Il avait que ça sous la main. La cuisine est assez déserte » il n’allait pas expliquer que depuis la petite rébellion de Kaecilius, huit ans plus tôt, pas mal de Maîtres sorciers étaient morts et que le Kamar’Taj peinait à remplir les rangs. D’abord parce qu’il aurait fallu donner plus d’explications que ça n’en valait la peine et puis… qui sait qui pouvait les écouter ? Peter sentait le regard du groupe de Flash sur sa nuque. Et s’il parlait avec Stephen, l’inverse était vrai aussi. S’il avait su, Peter aurait été honoré de savoir qu’il était le premier à qui l’ancien chirurgien s’ouvrait sur pas mal de sujets. Parler faisait du bien à tout le monde.  
Le regard dans le vague, il se demanda fugitivement si M’sieur Strange accepterait de lui apprendre la sorcellerie. Ho, il n’était sans doute absolument pas fait pour ça, mais… Il était un Avengers non ? Comme lui. Ils travailleraient sans doute encore ensemble de temps en temps. Alors quitte à savoir ce qu’il faisait, ça lui éviterait de faire des bêtises pendant que Stephen faisait son boulot.  
Peter ne réalisa pas que c’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il acceptait l’idée d’être encore un super héros.


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 5

 

Bucky fixait le document entre ses mains avec un mélange d’irritation et de dégoût. Il venait de sortir du bureau de Fury pour un long entretien de plus de deux heures. Le vieux directeur avait fait de son mieux pour le convaincre de signer avec eux. Le poste proposé n’était pas si mal non plus. Après le départ à la retraite de Clint, le SHIELD se trouvait court d’un véritable tireur d’élite qui puisse se mêler aux situations les plus bordéliques qui soit s’il le fallait. Bucky avait à peu près tout vu, il était douteux qu’il panique quoiqu’il puisse se passer. Alors pourquoi pas ? Il restait attaché avant tout au Wakanda bien sûr. Mais comme passe-temps, qu’est-ce que ça lui coûterait ? Au mieux il serait utile. Au pire ça l’occuperait.  
Avec un soupir, il fit la seule chose qui lui paressait cohérente à ce moment. Il enfourcha sa moto pour aller voir Steve.  
Comme à chaque fois, il se retrouva à piétiner devant la porte, haïssant chaque seconde de sa présence, chaque centimètre de la barrière blanche, chaque planche bien polit de la véranda.

« - Salut Steve. »

Le vieillard secoua la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« - Je commençais à m’inquiéter, tu n’étais pas venu depuis au moins une semaine. »

Bucky alla pour s’excuser, mais se tut lorsqu’il réalisa que Steve se moquait de lui.

« – C’est toi qui m’as dit que je m’incrustais bien trop. »  
« – Tu as une vie à vivre, Bucky. »  
« – Je… »  
« - B’jour onc’Bucky !!! »

Le Soldat s’accroupit pour attraper la petite fille par le col et se la coller sur le bras comme il faisait à chaque fois que Pepper faisait appel à lui pour jouer les baby-sitters. 

« - Salut princesse. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« - Bonjour Bucky. »  
« - Pepper… » Il grimaça. « Je ne voulais pas déranger. »   
« – Ne soit pas idiot. » Le gronda Steve. « Viens donc plutôt prendre un café avec nous. »  
« – J’ai pensé que Steve aurait des histoires à raconter à la petite. » Expliqua Pepper.

Bucky hocha la tête. C’était une bonne idée. Il fallait que Morgan ait des histoires de la part de tous ceux qui avaient connu son père. Dans ses bras, la petite fille avait posé sa joue sur son épaule de chair et se laissait bercer avec plaisir.

« – Tu as toujours su y faire avec les gamins. »

Bucky renifla. Lui ? Savoir y faire avec les gosses ? Nope. C’était juste Morgan qui était bizarre et n’avait pas peur de lui. Normalement, les gosses pleuraient quand il les regardait.  
Il s’assit sur le canapé avec le petite sur les genoux pendant que Steve lui servait une tasse de café.

« – Que puis-je pour toi, Bucky ? Je connais cette expression. »  
« – Ça va, punk !.....J’ai eu un rendez-vous avec Fury. Il m’a proposé un poste. »  
« - Vraiment ? je te croyais dans la diplomatie maintenant. »  
« – Tu sais très bien ce qu’il en est. Ne fais pas ton ab… ton idiot. » C’était mignon que le Soldat de l’Hiver ne veuille pas dire de gros mots devant la petite fille qui somnolait sur son épaule.

Steve lui tendit la main. Bucky n’y réfléchit même pas avant de lui donner le contrat pour qu’il le liste. Quelques points firent tiquer le capitaine, mais il était vieux. Les formulations, ça n’avait jamais été son truc.

« - Donnez-moi ça. » Soupira Pepper. « Je vais négocier pour vous, Bucky. Enfin, si vous voulez signer. »

Bucky hésitait vraiment.

« – Tu peux toujours demander une période d’essai, tu sais. » Sourit Steve. « Ça se fait maintenant. Et le SHIELD n’est pas l’armée. » Sans compter que Bucky n’aurait pas à faire ses classes. Sinon, il risquait de fumer même les instructeurs.   
« – C’est pas idiot…. Pourquoi pas ? » Au moins, il ne tournerait plus en rond comme un lion en cage. 

L’idée d’avoir quelque chose à faire lui procura rapidement un soulagement physique. Ses épaules se dénouèrent un peu. En plus, il allait pouvoir taper sur des trucs. C’était cool non ?

« – Elle dort. »  
« – Elle dort toujours bien avec moi. » Murmura Bucky sans réaliser la surprise de Pepper. Avec elle, sa fille avait toujours un mal de chien à dormir et se réveillait toujours trois ou quatre fois dans la nuit.   
« - Je vais faire réviser le contrat par nos équipes légales et je vous le renvoie, Bucky. »  
« - Merci. » Bucky souriait avec la petite contre lui. Il avait toujours aimé s’occuper de plus faible que lui. Sans doute à cause de Steve. Le pli avait été pris avant qu’il n’ait 8 ans.  
« – Quand est-ce que tu te maries pour en faire un à toi ? » Le taquina le vieux capitaine.

Le sourire du Sergent disparu instantanément, remplacé par une peine évidente.

« - Jamais. »  
« - Bucky… »  
« – Moi aussi j’ai perdu une personne. Mais moi, je ne pourrai jamais la retrouver. » Finit-il par avouer en détournant les yeux. » Comment pourrait-il dire la vérité a Steve ? Au mieux il le jetterait dehors, au pire, il culpabiliserait et un gène s’établirait entre eux. 

Désolé, Steve lui posa une main sur l’épaule sans réaliser qu’il lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

« – Je vais rentrer. Merci, Pepper, pour le contrat. » Bucky lui rendit sa fille puis fuit littéralement la petite maison sous les appels de Steve. Qu’est-ce que son vieil ami lui avait caché ? Steve n’était pas plus idiot qu’un autre merci beaucoup.

Le Soldat sauta sur la moto pour retourner en centre-ville. Il allait s’enterrer un peu à l’ambassade en attendant d’avoir des nouvelles de Pepper et du contrat.

Alors qu’il avait dû s’arrêter au milieu d’un bouchon, il aperçut du coin de l’œil des gamins en train d’en cogner un autre. Survivant dans l’âme, la victime ne cherchait pas à se défendre. Il s’était roulé en boule au sol et attendait que les coups finissent de pleuvoir. Combien de fois était-il tombé sur ce genre de scènes ? Et combien de fois la petite victime était-elle Steve ?  
Le Soldat hésita un instant avant de se décider avec un grognement. Il fit faire un écart a sa moto, la monta sur le trottoir puis s’interposa entre les gamins.

« – Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ! » Aboya-t-il.

Deux des gosses lui jetèrent à peine un regard.

« – Dégage pépé, ça te regarde pas. »

Pépé ? Sérieusement ??? Pépé ????  
L’un des gamins balança un coup de pied de la pointe de la chaussure dans l’estomac de sa victime sans lui arracher un cri. Étrange.  
Bucky attrapa un des gosses de son bras métallique pour le pousser en arrière.

« - HE ! ON T’A DIT DE PAS T’EN MELER !!! » Un cran d’arrêt apparut dans la main de la petite frappe. Et un gros 45 dans celle de Bucky.  
« - Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, petit con ? »  
« – Leur faites pas de mal, M’sieur Bucky. » Supplia la victime en se déroulant du sol.  
« - Peter ? » Ça expliquait le manque de cris, mais pas les coups. Pourquoi le gosse se laissait-il victimiser ? Il pouvait atomiser ces idiots et… et risquer de les tuer en plus de griller sa couverture. Évidemment.  
« – Un autre sugar daddy, Peter » ? » Sourit un des gosses qui se prit une gifle de la main de chair de Bucky. Il n’avait pas pu se retenir.

Écroulé au sol, la bouche en sang et les oreilles bourdonnantes, Flash resta hébété une longue minute que Bucky mit à profit pour aider Peter à se relever. Il avait le visage couvert de plaies et de bleus, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son sac éventré était quasi vide.

« - Rendez-lui ses affaires. » Les cinq brutes hésitèrent. « MAINTENANT ! » portefeuille, tickets de cantine, montre et téléphone tombèrent aux pieds de Peter « Maintenant dégagez. Et si je vous prends à encore l’ennuyer, je vous descends. »

Les gosses blêmirent avant de fuir.

« – On se retrouvera au lycée, Parker. » Siffla Flash avant de fuir lui aussi.

Bucky arma le chien de son calibre. Les gosses fuirent plus vite.

« – Vous auriez pas dû faire ça, m’sieur Bucky. Ça va être pire maintenant. » Soupira l’adolescent.  
« – Tu pourrais aussi te défendre. »   
« – Et les blesser ? C’est moi qui prendrais. Je n’ai que ma parole contre la leur. »  
« – Tes blessures… »

Peter renifla avec dépit. Bucky hocha la tête. L’œil au beurre noir avait déjà quasi disparu.

« - Ouai… Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »  
« – Non, ça va aller, M’sieur Barnes. » L’adolescent était visiblement mal à l’aise avec le Soldat. « Merci. Je vais aller au Sanctum de toute façon. » Il y allait de plus en plus souvent. Il y était au calme et même si M’sieur Strange n’y était pas, il s’y sentait à l’abri. Plus qu’avec sa tante. Sans doute parce que May s’inquiétait trop pour lui. En plus, quand elle le savait avec Strange, elle était elle-même plus rassurée. Elle adorait son neveu évidement, mais elle ne savait pas comment l’aider dans ce qu’il traversait « merci de m’avoir aidé. Je vous ai déjà assez embêté comme ça. » Il récupéra son sac déchiré en grimaçant. Un de plus à mettre à la poubelle. À ce rythme, il allait finir par prendre le sac ultra résistant avec ouverture à empreintes que lui avait donné M’sieur Stark quand il lui avait rendu sa première combinaison. Avec un soupir, il fit des nœuds de son mieux pour pouvoir entasser toutes ses affaires dans le reste de sac avant de grogner. On lui avait rendu son portefeuille oui, mais sans les 30 dollars qu’il y avait dedans. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui pour prendre quelques billets et en acheter un autre. May allait encore s’inquiéter. 

« – Tu veux que je t’emmène ? »

Peter sursauta. Il pensait que M’sieur Barnes serait déjà parti. Il ne l’aimait pas du tout alors ça aurait été normal non ?

« - Non… non ça va aller. Je ne veux pas vous embêter. »

Quelque chose dérangeait vraiment Bucky dans les manières de l’adolescent. À croire qu’il avait peur de lui. 

« - …. Tu as peur de moi ou quoi ? » Autant poser la question non ?

Peter sursauta encore. Peur ? Ben… Un peu oui. Enfin, pas vraiment peur, mais il ne voulait pas se le mettre plus à dos qu’il ne l’avait déjà. Son visage du parler pour lui parce que celui de Bucky se referma.

« - Je n’ai jamais fait de mal à un gosse tu sais. »

Qu’est-ce que l’adolescent pouvait répondre à ça ? Il n’en savait rien. Et même si le Soldat était le meilleur ami du Captain, il était bien plus impressionnant. Enfin, pas impressionnant, enfin… pas pareil quoi. Le Cap était impressionnant parce que c’était le Cap ! Barnes était juste flippant. Avec son regard noir, ses cheveux longs et sa moue pas contente, il aurait fait peur à Chuck Norris lui-même.

« – J’suis désolé pour savez » Bucky en resta bête une seconde. Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? De s’être fait cogner ? « Quand je vous ai immobilisé en Allemagne avec Falcon. C’est m’sieur Stark qui m’a demandé. Moi j’n’avais rien contre vous hein. »

Un nouveau grognement échappa au Soldat.

« – Tu crois que je t’en veux pour ça ? »  
« - Ben…. Oui ? »  
« - Idiot. Allez, finit de ramasser tes affaires, on va aller te chercher un sac neuf et je te ramène au sanctuaire ou je sais pas quoi. »  
« - Sanctum »   
« – Si tu veux. »  
« – C’est que… ils m’ont pris l’argent que j’avais dans mon portefeuille. »  
« – J’aurais dû vraiment les cogner. »  
« – Vous les auriez tués ! »  
« – Je sais me contrôler quand même. » Peter fit la gueule. Sous l’excitation, fasse à de simples humains, lui, il n’y arrivait pas. «….. Ok, à partir de demain, je prends ton entraînement en main. »  
« - Mais… Mais non ! Je veux dire. J’ai pas besoin et… »  
« – Si tu n’avais pas besoin, tu te ferais pas fumer le museau par trois abrutis. Tu les aurais déjà étalés, mais sans les tuer. Ni même laisser de marques » Ouai, ça lui plaisait soudain vachement plus comme idée que d’aller tuer des gens pour le SHIELD. Et il apprendrait quelques trucs marrants au gosse dans la foulée. 

Peter baissa le nez, penaud. Vu comme ça évidemment.  
Bucky soupira. Il s’accroupit devant le gamin pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu’il baissait la tête.

« - Parker… Peter… Tu es l’un des Avengers. Tu es plus l’un des leurs que je ne le serai jamais. Stark a choisi de faire de toi un Avengers. Tu as participé à ce qui a sans doute été la bataille la plus importante de l’histoire de l’univers. Tu y as survécu. Tu as aidé à sauver l’univers Peter. Et tu n’es encore qu’un ado. Mais pas “juste” un ado. Et puis, il paraît que les Avengers doivent se serrer les coudes non ? » Sans doute pour ça que Steve les avait abandonnés comme… Il n’allait pas repartir là-dessus. La brûlure dans sa gorge ressemblait de plus en plus à des remontées acides et non plus à une boule de peine.  
« – M’sieur Strange, il me surveille déjà. » Répéta Peter comme si ça suffisait.  
« – Et c’est déjà un minimum. Y a personne d’autre ? Pepper ? Le SHIELD ? Barton ? Il adore les gosses après tout. »

Peter secoua la tête.

« - M’dame Stark, elle voulait que je prenne le nom de M’sieur Stark, mais je peux pas. »  
« - …. C’est quoi cette histoire ? »

À force de pousser tranquillement la petite araignée vers la sortie de la ruelle, il finit par l’installer à l’arrière de sa moto, lui colla son casque sur le crâne puis démarra.  
Il roula tranquillement jusqu’à une boutique d’articles de sports où il s’arrêta.

« - Alors ? »

Peter le suivit avec un empressement de chiot tout en lui racontant l’adoption préparée en douce, le testament, le compte pour ses études, l’appartement pour sa tante et lui…

« - Stark… Salopard. » Mais Bucky souriait. 

Quoi qu’il pût se passer, Tony avait misé sur l’avenir et la réussite de leur mission. Peut-être même avait-il tout préparé parce qu’avoir tout de près signifiait la réussite. L’échec n’était pas une option. Et si l’échec n’était pas une option, tout devait être prêt pour gérer la réussite. Mais réalisme ne voulait pas dire échec. Alors, avoir un testament carré, quoi de mieux pour s’assurer que tout irait bien quoiqu’il se passe ?  
Une fois dans le magasin, Bucky poussa Peter pour qu’il choisisse le sac qu’il voulait. Mais oui, il pourrait le rembourser plus tard. Après tout, ils allaient pas mal se voir dans les semaines et les mois à venir.  
Bucky réalisa soudain que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il souriait pour de vrai. 

« – Tu as ce que tu voulais ? » Peter lui montra le sac basique en toile imperméable. « Tu es sur ? »  
« – Je prends toujours ça. J’en perds beaucoup. »  
« - Va falloir que tu m’expliques tout ça. » 

Bucky paya les douze dollars, le pressa de mettre ses affaires dans le sac neuf, de jeter les restes de l’ancien, puis le houspilla jusqu’à ce qu’il remonte sur la moto comme il avait pu le faire des centaines de fois avec Steve quand ils étaient des gamins.  
Une fois en route, il laissa Peter le piloter jusqu’au Sanctum.

« – Tu crois que je peux entrer ? »  
« – Et bien… Vous êtes un Avengers. Alors je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème ? » 

Peter poussa la porte qui s’ouvrit comme à chaque fois sans peine. Sur ses talons, Bucky déposa la moto dans l’entrée. Hors de question qu’il la laisse dehors !

« - Peter ? Tout va bien ? »

L’inquiétude dans la voix de Strange fit sourire Peter.

« - M’sieur Strange ! Bonjour ! »  
« - Barnes…. » L’alarme du sorcier s’éteignit dès qu’il eut reconnu le soldat. Qu’est-ce qu’il fichait là ?  
« – Strange. Désolé de m’incruster, je voulais être sûr que Peter était à l’abri.  
« – Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » et voilà, il était à nouveau inquiet pour le gamin.

Peter tenta de ne pas alarmer davantage le sorcier.

« - Rien de méchant, vous en faites pas M’sieur Strange »

Mais Bucky ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.

« – Des gosses de son lycée très occupés à le tabasser. J’en ai cogné un, récupéré ses affaires et déposé ici après lui avoir trouvé un nouveau sac. Il m’a dit que vous vous occupiez de le surveiller. »

Strange avait descendu rapidement l’escalier pour venir prendre le visage de Peter entre ses doigts toujours légèrement tremblants. Il voyait effectivement les derniers restes de plaies et de bosses en train de se résorber.

« – Est-ce que tu as des blessures encore douloureuses quelque part ? »   
« – Non, non, vous en faites pas. »  
« - Peter. » Pressa le sorcier.

Un mélange de honte et de plaisir réchauffa l’estomac de l’adolescent que quelqu’un se soucie réellement de lui à part sa tante.

« – Mon dos me fait un peu mal encore. »

Bucky jura.

« – Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? »

Agacé, Strange poussa l’adolescent vers le laboratoire où des piles de remèdes prenaient la poussière.

« - Fais-moi voir. » En tant que chirurgien puis sorcier, il était capable de gérer à peu près n’importe quelle blessure. 

Peter protesta un peu jusqu’à ce que Bucky lui intime de la boucler et de remonter sa chemise. La petite araignée obéit le nez bas. La marque de chaussure sur son dos était encore rouge et enflammée. Pour qu’elle soit encore aussi visible, il avait fallu que le coup lui casse les cotes.

« – Mais on t’a sauté dessus à pieds joints, c’est pas possible !  
« - Ben… »

Bucky s’écarta en jurant pour taper dans le mur de son poing valide.

« - Ok. Fini les blagues, à partir de demain, je t’apprends à te défendre. Dézinguer des chitauris, c’est peut-être très bien, mais pour le non létal, tu ne gères pas sans ton costume. On va y remédier. » Aboya encore Bucky.

Peter voulut protester, mais Strange approuva Bucky.

« – Et Monsieur Barnes est un soldat. Tu pourras lui parler plus facilement qu’à moi de ce qui hante tes cauchemars.   
« - Cauchemars ? »  
« - Une histoire de plafond et d’avoir tué des individus pensants. »

Évidemment.  
Bucky jura encore. Ils avaient tous été totalement inconséquents avec le plus jeune membre de leur petite bande de danseurs étoiles.  
Peter les fixait tous les deux avec de grands yeux de faon dans les phares d’une voiture. 

« - …. Peter?” Bucky se sentait soudain mal. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient dit de mal pour qu’il ait soudain si peur ? Parce qu’il avait peur là non ? « Peter ? »

L’adolescent fondit en larmes, comme la première fois où Strange s’était occupé de lui.  
Le sorcier vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui avait été une torture au début était devenu naturel pour le chirurgien ronchon et pédant.   
Peter s’accrocha à lui comme un bébé opossum sur le dos de sa mère jusqu’à ce que la crise de larmes passe. C’était devenu plus facile de pleurer avec les semaines. Ça faisait plus de bien aussi. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts du sorcier passèrent dans ses cheveux. La caresse était agréable. Confusément, il savait que son père biologique faisait pareil quand il était tout petit et avait un gros chagrin. C’était apaisant.  
Strange finit par le repousser gentiment.

« – Barnes, vous restez dîner avec nous ? »

Bucky hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient définitivement été en dessous de tout avec le petit. Heureusement que Strange l’avait pris en charge. Pourtant, le sorcier était bien la dernière personne qu’il aurait imaginé le faire. Mais bon, c’était pas comme s’ils se connaissaient bien non plus. Ils n’avaient pas de l’échanger plus de cinquante phrases depuis qu’ils se connaissaient.

« - Pourquoi pas. »  
« – Vous dormirez ici ? »

Bucky hésita. Il avait sa chambre a l’ambassade, mais il faudrait bien ramener le gosse au lycée le lendemain. Il comptait bien aller faire un scandale au chef de l’établissement. De ça, évidemment, il ne parlerait pas au petit. À Strange oui. 

« – Si je ne dérange pas. »  
« – Le Sanctum est vide presque en permanence. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a bien assez de place. »

L’habitant le plus présent des lieux dans les trois derniers mois était Peter. Il lui arrivait même d’y dormir seul quand il ne voulait pas rentrer chez sa tante ni s’imposer chez Ned, mais avait besoin d’avoir un peu la paix. Strange le laissait faire. Il lui avait assuré qu’il serait toujours le bienvenu dans le bâtiment, que lui-même y soit ou pas. Lorsque le nouveau maître des lieux serait nommé, il faudrait qu’il lui précise le petit arrangement.   
Peter ouvrit la bouche pour proposer le dîner, mais Strange lui agita un doigt sous le nez.

« – Si tu me parles de commander de la pizza, des sushis ou du chinois, je vais me fâcher. »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de l’adolescent.

« - Burger ? »  
« – Ho sale petit… » Mais Peter avait déjà filé poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Avec les passages, il y avait même des vêtements dans la petite penderie en bois de la petite chambre. 

Bucky regarda le gosse partir en courant avec un petit sourire lui-même.

« – Il se remet ? »  
« - Difficilement. Il culpabilise énormément. » Soupira Strange.  
« – Plus que vous ? »  
« - Je ne… »  
« – J’ai des yeux. Je ne vous connais pas bien, mais ça se voit. » Stephen soupira. « Plus de 14 millions de possibilités et une seule pour nous sauver tous hein ? » Pas besoin que le sorcier lui explique. Le Sergent avait bien compris que Strange savait qu’il envoyait Stark à l’abattoir pour le bien collectif. 

Celui qui avait été d’un égoïsme total était devenu celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver tous les autres.   
Les détracteurs de Stark pourraient en dire ce qu’ils voulaient, mais eux savaient la vérité sur l’homme qu’était devenu Tony Stark. Après tout, il avait bien pardonné à Bucky Barnes d’avoir assassiné ses parents.  
Et Strange l’avait envoyé mourir pour l’univers. Une vie contre toutes les autres. La question ne se posait finalement même pas. Sauf quand vous connaissiez l’individu, évidemment. Les mathématiques avaient peu à faire quand des vrais gens étaient concernés.

Gêné, Strange s’excusa.

« - J’ai un dîner à commander, si vous voulez bien m’excuser. »  
« – Si vous avez une cuisine garnie, je peux aussi faire le dîner. »  
« - Tient donc, le Soldat de l’Hiver sait cuisiner ? »  
« - Le Soldat de l’Hiver a nourri Captain America a la cuillère quand il avait dix ans parce qu’il était trop frêle pour sortir de son lit pendant sa énième pneumonie du mois de décembre. » Railla Bucky, un peu amer.

Strange écarta un bras pour que Bucky le suive jusqu’à la cuisine. Contrairement à ce que le Sergent aurait attendu dans un bâtiment aussi ancien, la cuisine était récente. Ce qui comptait dans la vie d’un homme était la même chose partout visiblement, sorciers surpuissants compris. Barnes fouilla le frigo, les placards et le garde-manger pour en sortir de quoi faire un ragoût aussi roboratif qu’appétissant sur une base de veau congelé et de pâtes avec de la tomate.

« - Va falloir remplir les placards. »  
« – Si quelqu’un les utilise, ce sera avec plaisir. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil. C’était une invitation ?

« - Peter reste ici tout seul un peu trop souvent et je ne peux pas venir tous les soirs. » Sans compter le décalage horaire avec le Kamar’Taj.

Peter finit par les rejoindre, la narine levée.

« – Ça sent bon ! »  
« – C’est presque prêt. »

L’adolescent se pendit presque à la cuisinière pour regarder la sauce réduire gentiment.

« – Ne te brûle pas. »  
« – J’ai pas cinq ans, hein. Aie ! »

Bucky lui jeta un coup d’œil blasé pendant que Peter se suçait le doigt brûlé sur la plaque électrique encore chaude qui avait servi à faire réduire les oignons pour la sauce.

« – … Tante May elle n’avait jamais le temps de cuisiner quand j’étais plus jeune. Maintenant, elle a le temps, mais elle n’aime pas trop ça. Alors elle prendre surtout à emporter ou des trucs très simples comme des steaks et des boîtes à réchauffer. » Son estomac gronda. Il salivait devant les bonnes odeurs.  
« – J’ai appris à cuisiner pour Steve. Quand on était gamin, c’était la crise de 29. Et même avant, il n’y avait pas grand-chose. Son père est mort en quand il était très jeune et le mien s’est barré avec une fille plus jeune que ma mère. » Murmura Bucky sans vraiment le réaliser. Ces souvenirs étaient si lointains, ils lui étaient restés inaccessibles si longtemps. « Sa mère et la mienne se sont soutenues autant qu’elles ont pu. On vivait dans deux appartements voisins. Alors on est devenus amis par la force des choses. Quand j’étais petit, je l’ai souvent gardé quand il était malade. Avec le temps, je me suis de plus en plus occupé de lui. Ça laissait du temps à sa mère pour travailler à l’hôpital. Et à la mienne aussi. Pendant que je m’occupais de Stevie, je n’allais pas traîner dans les rues à faire n’importe quoi avec n’importe qui. » Un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, le Soldat secoua la tête. « Stevie ne pouvait pas manger n’importe quoi sinon, ça le rendait malade. Alors j’ai appris à faire quelque chose de mangeable avec ce que j’avais sous la main. » Ces années avaient été affreusement difficiles. Et pourtant, il avait été heureux. Il s’occupait de Stevie, il allait à l’école, ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles, quand il faisait trop froid l’hiver, leurs mères partageaient le peu de charbon qu’elles pouvaient payer, partageaient leurs lits pour supporter le froid et eux partageaient le leur. Même quand ils étaient de jeunes hommes sans le sou, après la mort de leurs mères, peu avant la guerre, ils avaient continué à partager leur appartement et leur lit. Par habitude beaucoup, par économie un peu. Puis il s’était engagé sur un coup de tête, pour éviter de commettre l’irréparable avec Stevie. Et Stevie l’avait rejoint, changé.   
Bucky l’avait ressenti comme une trahison. Une double trahison même. Certes, Steve était venu le chercher, mais… il était Captain America. Il y avait Peggy. Et lui qui avait passé sa vie à protéger Steve n’était plus que le sidekick occupé à suivre le héros. Il l’avait mal vécu, mais il avait suivi quand même. Parce que c’était son Stevie. Comme il le lui avait dit, ce n’était pas Captain America qu’il suivrait au bout du monde, c’était son Stevie.  
Il l’avait effectivement suivi au bout du monde et en était revenu. Et à l’arrivée, c’était Stevie qui l’avait abandonné.  
Peter jeta un coup d’œil à Strange. L’air de profonde désolation qui s’était peinte sur le visage du Soldat pendant qu’il touillait sans fin sa sauce lui serrait la gorge.  
Ils étaient tous un ramassis de traumatisés qui se débattaient dans leurs problèmes existentiels en se raccrochant à ce qu’ils pouvaient et ceux qui les laissaient faire.  
Strange fit signe à Peter de laisser Bucky tranquille.

« - Aide-moi à mettre la table. » En faisant un peu plus de bruit que nécessaire peut-être, juste assez pour que Bucky sursaute, réalise, rougisse légèrement et finisse de préparer le dîner. Il fut reconnaissant aux deux autres de faire comme si de rien n’était.

Deux heures plus tard, un Peter ronchon de devoir se coucher aussi tôt sous la couette et endormit comme on souffle une bougie abandonnait les adultes pour les laisser discuter entre eux.   
L’alcool était bon, le Sanctum calme et la nuit silencieuse. Assez pour que les deux hommes se détendent un peu. Et parlent de Peter, évidemment.

« – Que comptez-vous faire, Sergent ? Quand vous parliez de l’entraîner. »

Bucky avala une gorgée de thé additionné de vodka de contrebande.

« – Justement, l’entraîner. Il sait mettre des types en taule, tuer des chitauris ou suivre un sorcier enlevé comme une princesse Disney dans un vaisseau spatial, mais il ne se contrôle pas assez pour fumer ses camarades de classe qui l’ennuient sans les tuer. On pourra protester autant qu’on veut à la direction de son lycée, ça ne servira à rien. Nous ne sommes pas sa famille et il refusera d’en parler à sa tante. Il faut qu’il règle ça lui-même. »

Strange ne pouvait qu’être d’accord. Il avait quand même foudroyé du regard le Sergent. Il n’était pas une princesse Disney !   
Bucky ne put s’empêcher de glousser devant la tête scandalisée du sorcier. 

« – Et sinon, si vous m’expliquiez cette histoire de nom ? » Lui n’avait pas été concerné par l’ouverture du testament Stark. Tony l’avait pardonné, mais il ne fallait pas rire non plus. « Peter m’a parlé de prendre le nom de Stark ? »

Stephen eut un petit geste de la main vers la théière vide. Il se resservit en tisane bien chaude avant de répondre. Expliquer l’intégralité des préparations faites par Stark avant le départ des survivants pour le passé prit un long moment. 

« - Attendez… Donc si je comprends bien, Peter est autant l’héritier de la fortune Stark et de Stark Industries que Morgan ? »  
« - À quelques pourcents près, oui. Mais tout ce qu’il voit, c’est cette histoire de nom. Le gamin à du talent. Stark l’a reconnu, je pense. Et avoir un garçon avec son nom et du talent aiderait à stabiliser les actions SI pour un bon moment. Au moins le temps que Morgan grandisse assez pour qu’on sache si elle aura les qualités de son père. Et l’envie de prendre sa suite. Si ce n’est pas le cas, Peter ferait un succédané acceptable. Et si Morgan suit les traces de son père, SI n’en seront que plus fortes d’avoir une tête bicéphale efficace. » Comme ce qu’avait eut l’entreprise avec Stark et Pepper finalement.  
« - En espérant que Peter veuille faire de la R&D »  
« - Vu tout ce qu’il invente, c’est un gambit éclairé je dirais. » Assura Strange.  
« - S’il survit à sa dépression et à ses camarades d’école. » Grogna le Soldat.  
« - ça, c’est devenu notre boulot j’ai l’impression. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard déterminé. C’était leur boulot oui. Strange parce qu’égoïstement, ça soulageait sa conscience et Bucky, parce que ça lui donnait un but maintenant qu’il n’avait plus rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 6

 

Peter sauta du taxi, Bucky sur ses talons.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver jeta un regard noir aux gamins moqueurs à la porte qui perdirent un peu de leur sourire. Lorsqu’il suivit Peter à l’intérieur de l’établissement, ils flippèrent carrément. Bucky ne disait rien, mais les fixait de son plus beau regard de tueur en série qui ne cillait pas.  
À voix basse, Peter tentait de le convaincre que ce n’était pas la peine d’aller parler au CPE. Il se débrouillait très bien jusque-là. Pourquoi remuer la boue et…  
La main artificielle du soldat se posa sur son épaule.

« - Peter. Tu t’es bien trop battu tout seul. Alors, laisse ceux qui savent faire s’en occuper. Stephen est allé voir ta tante pour discuter de ton planning de ces prochaines semaines. Tu vas rester un peu plus avec nous. Elle ne va probablement pas apprécier, mais c’est pour ton bien. Tu as besoin de recalibrer un peu tout ça. » Murmura Bucky en lui posant un doigt en vibranium au milieu de son front. Le contact du métal n’était pas froid comme on aurait pu l’attendre, mais tiède comme de la chair. Le vibranium conduisait parfaitement la chaleur humaine.

L’adolescent cessa de protester pour le guider jusqu’aux bureaux de la direction. 

« - Parker, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Les rumeurs avaient fait leur chemin même parmi le corps enseignant et l’encadrement. Tout le monde avait pu constater l’amélioration des moyens de l’adolescent et de sa tante, autant qu’ils avaient pu voir sa propension croissante à la violence. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l’adolescent se prenne des reproches d’un professeur pour avoir harcelé ses camarades. 

Peter leva les yeux vers Bucky

« - James Buchanan Barnes. Et nous avons à discuter. » Gronda-t-il.

Le CPE eut un mouvement de recul. Le nom lui titillait la mémoire, mais c’était surtout le regard du type qui était flippant.

« - Sécurité ? » parvint à couiner le CPE  
« - vous n’avez pas besoin de ça. » Il repoussa l’une des deux chaises devant le bureau et s’y assit avec rigidité. « Assieds-toi, Peter. Nous en avons pour un moment. Et s’il était nécessaire d’appeler les flics. » Sourit-il avec suffisamment de dents pour faire se recroqueviller le CPE sur sa chaise, « ce serait pour que je porte plainte contre vous pour harcèlement, non-assistance à personne en danger, maltraitance sur mineurs et plein d’autres trucs rigolos. »  
« - M’sieur Bucky… » Supplia Peter, très mal à l’aise.

Le surnom fit soudain tilt sous le crâne du membre du corps enseignant. James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Le meilleur ami de Captain America et un Avengers. Accusé a tord de meurtre sur la personne du roi du Wakanda. Ça avait fait les gros titres à l’époque. Mais ce n’était pas possible d’avoir un Avengers dans leur lycée et encore moins avec Parker ! Ce gosse était un rien du tout ! Trop intelligent, trop malin, mais fondamentalement un rien du tout qui aurait du bol s’il arrivait à aller dans une fac publique et à ne pas s’y endetter jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

« - Heu…monsieur Barnes…Je ne vois pas… »  
« - Non, mais je vais vous faire le tour. Vous laissez délibérément des gamins brutaliser Peter. Et probablement d’autres. Tant que personne ne porte plainte ou qu’il n’y a pas de blessé, vous laissez faire. Ça se termine ici et maintenant. » Gronda-t-il. « Si je dois à nouveau avoir une seule preuve de maltraitance scolaire sur lui, une seule, je porte plainte contre vous. Et je ne serais pas le seul. »

Petit à petit, le CPE se calmait. Des preuves ? Quelles preuves. Il n’y avait jamais eu le moindre coup porté sur le gosse. Enfin, rien qui ne laissa de marques en tout cas. Les insultes verbales, ce n’était rien. Et puis, ça l’aiderait à se renforcer contre le monde réel.

« - Monsieur Barnes. Je ne sais pas ce que Peter a put vous raconter, ni même comment il peut connaître quelqu’un comme heu…vous… » Il avait entendu comme tout le monde les rumeurs de sugar daddy évidemment. Barnes était un peu jeune pour ce rôle, mais qui était-il pour juger hein ? « Mais personne n’a jamais levé la main sur lui. Et ce ne sont pas quelques heures de colles qui… »

Bucky attrapa le CPE par le col de sa main métallique.

« - Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Vous avez des caméras dans tous les couloirs. Voulez-vous vraiment qu’on passe en revue toutes les bandes pour avoir les images de votre incompétence ? Ce ne sera pas compliqué. Et même si vous tentez de les effacer, je sais comment les récupérer. C’est l’avantage quand vous connaissez des gens bien. » Il faillit exiger que Peter soit connu sous son nom complet de Parker-Stark, mais laissa tomber. Pour l’instant. Si déjà le gamin n’était plus sujet aux tortures régulières des autres gosses, ce serait bien. « Rappelez-vous d’une chose. Peter est sous ma protection. Et vous ne voulez pas me mettre en colère. » Siffla encore Bucky avant de lâcher le CPE. 

Oui, c’était un cas manifeste d’agression sur membre du corps enseignant. Jamais il n’aurait dû s’y résoudre. Il ne l’aurait pas fait s’il avait eu une oreille attentive en face de lui et non pas le mépris d’un imbécile qui croyait tout savoir. Déjà, une petite pointe de honte d’avoir secoué un simple gens lui remontait dans l’estomac, mais la surprise dans les yeux de Peter la fit rapidement disparaître. Un adulte venait de prendre position pour le protéger au lycée. Non que sa tante n’ait pas déjà tentée des dizaines de fois évidemment, mais les apparences étaient toujours contre lui, jamais contre les autres. C’était lui qui était considéré comme le fauteur de trouble. Pas Flash et ses copains.  
Le CPE bafouilla quelques excuses, promis qu’il ferait de son mieux même si Bucky était visiblement suspicieux, assura encore qu’il se pencherait sérieusement sur la situation jusqu’à ce que le Soldat accepte la tentative puis soupira enfin de soulagement lorsque l’Avengers quitta son bureau, une main sur l’épaule de Peter. Qu’est-ce que ce gosse avait fait pour rencontrer un type comme ça ? Et pour le faire intervenir à son bénéfice ? Ils allaient devoir surveiller Parker comme le lait sur le feu. Leur lycée n’était déjà pas merveilleux, mais il n’était pas non plus une poubelle, loin de là. Si de mauvaises rumeurs se rependaient, ils risquaient gros. Une fois l’adulte et l’adolescent sortis du bureau, le CPE se mit en chasse du directeur.  
Bucky accompagna Peter jusqu’à sa salle de classe. La petite araignée avait laissé tomber l’idée de le convaincre qu’il était assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin de chaperon, mais le Soldat voulait quand même faire peur au reste de la classe.

« - Stephen ou moi viendrons te chercher ce soir à la sortie. »  
« - Ma tante... »  
« - Sera probablement déjà au Sanctum pour la soirée. Je te l’ai dit, tu veux rester pas mal avec nous »

Ça fit sourire Peter.

« - Quoi, vous vous y installer aussi ? Votre patron ne va pas râler ? »  
« - T’Challa m’a fichu dehors du Wakanda pour que je me sorte la tête de l’arrière-train, c’est ce que je fais. Et tu resteras sans doute avec moi à l’ambassade régulièrement quand Stephen n’a pas le temps d’être au Sanctum. »

Peter lui jeta un regard moitié agacé moitié perplexe.

« - Je n’ai plus huit ans, hein. »  
« - Je sais. Mais c’est pas pour ça que tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir quelqu’un pour t’épauler, Peter. Avec la mort de Stark » et ce qu’avait fait Steve. « Et tout ce qui a suivi, tout le monde s’est renfermé sur lui-même. » Lui le premier. « Tout le monde a oublié que parmi les Avengers, il y avait un adolescent de 17 ans qui venait de perdre le seul père dont il se souvenait encore…Ha et ne pleure pas ! Pas ici. »

Peter ravala les larmes qui menaçaient. Il parvint même à sourire quand la main droite du Soldat se posa sur son épaule.

« - On y est je crois. » il reconnaissait plusieurs des petits trous du cul de la veille dans la salle. « A ce soir, Peter. »  
« - A ce soir, M’sieur Barnes. »  
« - Bucky. Appelle-moi Bucky. » Exigea le Sergent un peu plus fort alors que Peter entrait dans la salle. « Et mercredi, on ira voir Steve. Je suis sur qu’il sera content de te voir. Il avait mal vécu ta disparition lui aussi. » Il lui avait raconté le choc de Stark quand l’ingénieur lui avait annoncé le départ de Peter. « Ça lui fera plaisir de te voir. »

Peter ne put s’empêcher de rire doucement alors que le prof entrait dans la salle.

« - Captain America sera content de me voir. Bien sûr. »  
« - Hé ! Tony lui a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Le regarde des autres entre ses omoplates fit frémit Peter, mais il se retint de le montrer. Il salua Bucky une dernière fois puis alla s’asseoir.

« - BUCKY BARNES ??? C’ÉTAIT BUCKY BARNES ??? LE SIDEKICK DE CAPTAIN AMERICA !!! » Siffla très fort Ned, sur le cul. « Mec, sérieux ??? »

Peter eut un large sourire.

« - Finalement, il est cool ! »  
« - UN PEU DE SILENCE ! » Exigea le prof qui avait les oreilles qui traînaient autant que les autres. 

Le calme revint quelque peu dans la classe, mais tous les regards revenaient régulièrement sur Peter qui n’osait plus lever les yeux de son cahier. Mince, mais a quoi jouaient Strange et Barnes ? En voulant l’aider, ils avaient peut-être réussi à lui rendre la vie encore plus dure avec sa chance.   
À la pause de midi, il fila aussi discrètement que possible pour aller se cacher sur le toit du lycée comme il avait pris l’habitude de le faire. Au moins serait-il au calme pour manger le repas que lui avait préparé Bucky.  
…..Lui, Peter Parker-Stark, Spiderman et Avenger, mangeait une lunch box préparé par James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes, ancien assassin au service d’Hydra sous le nom de Soldat de l’Hiver, Sidekick de Captain America et Avengers lui-même. Et bien sûr, avec la petite serviette brodée rajoutée il le savait par le Sorcier Suprême Stephen Strange, ancien plus grand chirurgien de la ville et vainqueur de Dormammu, Seigneur de la Dimension Noir.  
« - …Mais comment c’est devenu ma vie ça ??? » Et il éclata de rire. Un rire aussi désabusé qu’heureux qui lui fit du bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ri comme ça.   
Il s’attaqua à son repas avec enthousiasme.  
« - Hé, mec ! »

Ned se laissa tomber a coté de lui avec son propre repas acheté au self. MJ les rejoint très vite.

« - Explique. »  
« - Expliquez quoi ? »  
« - Ce type ce matin. Tout le monde a l’air sur mars de le voir. »  
« - Bah c’est Bucky Barnes. »  
« - ….Bucky Barnes…LE Bucky Barnes ??? »  
« - Yup »  
« - Tu déconnes ? »  
« - Nope »  
« - Mais comment t’as pu le rencontrer ? et… Explique. »  
« - Nope. »  
« - Peteeeeeer !!!! » 

Pour une fois que c’était lui qui avait la main haute avec la jeune fille, Peter n’allait pas lâcher le morceau. 

« - Tu sais que Flash est jaloux comme un rat. »  
« - Ça m’aurait étonné autrement. »  
« - Il va tenter de te le faire payer. »  
« - M’sieur Bucky m’a promis qu’il allait m’apprendre à me défendre. »

Après ça, Flash ne ferait plus un pli. Et lui, surtout, n’aurait plus peur de le tuer par accident.

« - Non, mais cette chance !!! » MJ piqua un bout de viande dans la gamelle de son ami. Un petit gémissement lui échappa. « Mais c’est trop bon. T’as trouvé ça où ? C’est pas ta tante qui l’a fait ! » May était notablement connue pour faire brûler de l’eau.   
« - Nope. »  
« - Peter !!! »  
« - C’est Bucky qui a préparé ça hier soir. C’est juste les restes. »  
« - …attends, t’as dormi chez lui ? »  
« - Bah non, soit pas ridicule. »   
« - Donc c’est lui qui a dormi chez toi ! » Ça semblait presque plus logique. Alors…tatie May se serait trouvé un mec en fait ? et pas dégueu ?  
« - Non plus. J’étais chez m’sieur Strange. En plus, M’sieur Bucky, il habite à l’ambassade du Wakanda alors… »

Tiens, mais il avait rencontré le roi T’Challa d’ailleurs ! Bon, ils n’avaient pas vraiment discuté. Ils étaient occupés à tenter d’apporter un gant à l’autre bout d’une zone de guerre. Mais ce n’était pas un problème sur le moment. Il aimerait bien le rencontrer officiellement. Et pas uniquement parce que M’sieur Stark lui avait dit que le Wakanda était la source première du vibranium. Enfin, pas que. Mais M’Sieur Barnes lui avait un peu décrit la sœur du roi. Shuri avait l’air tellement intelligente ! Il aurait bien aimé faire un stage avec elle.   
Son sourire se figea soudain avant qu’une bouffée de peine lui coupe la respiration.   
Il avait fait un stage chez SI juste avant que tout commence. Ça avait été tellement bien !!! m’sieur Stark lui avait montré tout ce qu’il pouvait sans que ça pose des problèmes de sécurité. Il lui avait même montré comment fabriquer des arcs en série. Pas la procédure complète évidemment. Mais avec le bon matériel, Peter était presque sûr qu’il parviendrait à recréer les étapes manquantes.   
L’adolescent ferma les yeux très forts en les pressant contre ses genoux. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer…. Il était tellement heureux deux minutes plus tôt et voila qu’il pleurait comme un naze maintenant ? Pourquoi ??? En plus, s’il rentrait au Sanctum avec les yeux rouges, Bucky et M’sieur Strange allaient encore s’inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils s’inquiètent pour lui.  
Peter se calma progressivement lorsqu’il sentit les mains de ses amis sur ses épaules. Ils ne comprenaient pas ses crises de panique et de larme. Peter avait un peu expliqué à Ned, mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer son impression d’inutilité totale. 

« - Désolé. »  
« - Hé, c’est pas grave. » Lui assura Ned. « Finit de déjeuner, ça va bientôt être l’heure de toute façon. »

Peter finit son repas aussi vite que possible, la gorge serrée entre culpabilité et angoisse de l’avenir.  
Retourner en cours fut difficile. Subir les murmures des autres aussi. Mais moins, il n’eut droit à aucune insulte directe de la journée.  
Lorsqu’il vit Bucky sur sa moto qui l’attendait comme prévu avec un second casque au bras, l’adolescent ne put s’empêcher de sourire avec soulagement.

« - Aller, enfile ça et monte. »

Peter enfourcha la grosse Harley en même temps qu’il attachait maladroitement son casque. Il fit un signe a ses amis pour les saluer puis passa ses bras autour de la taille du Soldat.

« - Je t’avais promis que je te présenterais correctement Steve, je crois, non ? »

Peter se redressa.

« - Quoi ?? HAAA !!! » La moto démarra en trombe. Il se raccrocha au soldat avant de tomber. Un humain normal aurait eu mal sous sa poigne, mais pas un super soldat heureusement.

Strange était toujours avec la tante de Peter. Alors, autant s’occuper sans angoisser le gamin.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strange avait hésité sur l’heure à laquelle se présenter. Finalement, il avait fait ce que n’importe quel individu un peu sensible aurait fait : il avait appelé.  
May avait évidemment immédiatement flippé. Qu’est-ce qui se passait pour que Strange l’appelle à cette heure ? Peter allait bien n’est-ce pas ? Qu’il veuille s’entretenir de vive voix avec elle n’était pas pour la rassurer. Aussi appela-t-elle son patron pour poser sa journée. C’était encore le plus simple. Et comme May attendait le sorcier, il ouvrit simplement un portail au lieu de prendre un taxi. Pourquoi dépenser de l’argent quand ce n’était pas nécessaire ?   
L’un comme l’autre anticipait déjà des négociations longues et difficiles avec comme seule fonction le bien-être de Peter. Les deux adultes avaient juste des visions différentes de la chose.

« - Un café ? »  
« - Plutôt un thé si vous avez. »

Les deux adultes se turent le temps que l’eau soit chaude puis s’installèrent sur les canapés autour de la table basse du salon

« - Peter va bien ? »  
« - Il va…mieux. » Hésita Strange. Il n’était pas là pour donner de faux espoirs à May. « Hier soir, le Sergent Barnes l’a ramené au Sanctum avec plusieurs côtés cassés. »  
« - QUOI ? »  
« - Ses camarades de classe semblent avoir décidé de faire de lui leur tête de Turc »  
« - Les sales petits… J’ai déjà alerté le chef d’établissement à plusieurs reprises, mais il s’en fiche. Tant qu’on ne porte pas plainte, il ne fera rien.  
« - Et sans preuve comme des blessures, il n’est pas possible de porter plainte. »

May était frustrée par la chose

« - Ces petits fils de putes s’en sortent parce que Peter cicatrise très vite. »  
« - Ce qui lui a déjà sauvé la vie. »

Le regard venimeux de May fit frissonner Strange. Il oubliait un peu trop que May prenait soin de son neveu depuis des années et qu’elle avait tout sacrifié ou presque pour lui offrir une vie aussi stable que possible.

« - Madame Parker….Nous sommes là parce que Peter a besoin d’aide. De l’aide des Avengers. Ou tout au moins, des gens qui étaient là lors de la bataille contre Thanos. » 

Peter avait raconté à sa tante presque tout, mais elle savait qu’il avait gardé des choses pour lui. Sa peine à la mort de Tony Stark était parmi ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Que Stark ait choisi de l’adopter sans lui en parler aussi. Évidemment, elle aurait pu dire non quand le testament avait été lu, mais elle n’était pas idiote. Ce simple nom ouvrirait plus de portes à son neveu qu’on ne lui en avait jamais fermé à la figure. Peter et elle devaient beaucoup à Stark. Mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine quand son neveu hurlait dans son sommeil, se noyait dans la dépression et n’avait même plus l’envie de sortir sauver les gens avec son costume ? Au début, elle avait été rassurée quand ils s’étaient engueulés tous les deux pour qu’il continue. Il voulait, pas elle. Mais elle avait fini par le laisser faire. Puis, petit à petit, il avait arrêté.

« - Le Sergent Barnes a décidé de lui apprendre à se battre correctement. Et également, à l’aider avec… » Strange hésita un instant. « Les traumatismes qu’il a subis. »  
« - Peter m’a expliqué dans les grandes lignes. »  
« - C’est très difficile à vous expliquer. Ce n’est pas qu’il refuse, je pense. C’est juste que sans y avoir été…il est difficile d’expliquer le chaos à quelqu’un qui ne le l’a jamais vu, madame Parker. »  
« - May, appelez-moi May. »  
« - Vous devez comprendre que votre neveu a dû tuer pour survivre. » Elle hoqueta. « Pas des humains, bien sûr. Mais des êtres pensants quand même. Même s’ils étaient les ennemis, votre neveu est assez sensible pour souffrir de ses actes. Il sait intellectuellement qu’il a participé à sauver des milliards, des milliers de milliards de vies, mais il a aussi tué. Et c’est dur pour lui. Le Sergent Barnes est un soldat. Il a été utilisé comme marionnette par des ennemis pour tuer à leur place. Il sait intimement ce que ressent votre neveu. Mais il a l’âge de savoir comment l’accepter et s’en détacher. Peter aura besoin de lui pour pouvoir avancer. »  
« - Je préférerais qu’il aille voir un professionnel. »  
« - Vous voulez dire, quelqu’un à qui il pourra dire qu’il est Spiderman, qu’il a participé à la guerre contre Thanos, a porté le gant d’infini entre ses mains, qu’il a tué des chitauris à main nue, que l’homme qu’il voyait comme son père adoptif est mort presque dans ses bras ? Ho, et qu’il est l’un des deux héritiers de la fortune Stark aussi. May…sérieusement. » May grimaça. Évidemment, si on lui présentait comme ça… « Bucky va lui présenter correctement le reste des Avengers. Même Steve Rogers. »  
« - Mais il est mort ! »

Deux jours de deuil national avaient même été décrétés. Le corps n’avait jamais été retrouvé.

« - Il n’est pas mort. Mais il ne reprendra jamais son bouclier. Et aucun de ses amis ne souhaite le soumettre encore au regard et aux expectations des uns et des autres. »

May pouvait le comprendre.

« - Je n’aime pas que vous me preniez mon neveu comme vous le faites. Je vous ai laissé vous occuper quelques soirs parce qu’il avait besoin de calme, c’était évident. Mais vous voulez quoi ? en avoir la garde ? C’est mon neveu ! Je l’élève depuis ses six ans ! »

Stephen n’était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Il aurait dû contacter Pepper Stark. Mais elle avait autre chose à faire.

« - Madame Parker… Justement, c’est de votre neveu dont il s’agit. De la dépression dans laquelle il est. Et les maltraitances qu’il subit au lycée. Personne ne vous demande de le laisser partir, juste de laisser les quelques personnes en capacité de l’aider de le faire. Je sais également qu’il a refusé pour l’instant de porter le nom de Stark accolé au sien. J’aimerai que vous m’aidiez à lui faire prendre conscience que c’est une erreur. »  
« - UNE ERREUR ???? Pour qu’il soit harcelé par les paparazzi comme l’a été Stark ? Qu’il sombre dans l’alcool et la drogue ? Tout ça parce qu’il sera en permanence surveillé par les médias ? »

Strange soupira. La Cape lui caressa doucement la joue.

« - Madame Park… »  
« - MAY ! APPELEZ-MOI MAY NOM D’UN CHIEN ! »  
« - May… » Répéta Stephen en faisant le gros dos. L’humilité, ce n’était pas pour lui. Se retenir de l’envoyer se faire voir en lui sortant un « silence, je sais mieux que vous » était difficile. Mais Peter n’avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d’adultes qui se serraient les coudes pour lui. « Stark a sombré parce qu’il était seul. C’est ce que nous essayons d’éviter pour Peter. Je suis là, Barnes est là, tous les autres à leur manière et leur échelle seront aussi là pour lui. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas que Barnes l’introduise rapidement auprès de T’Challa, le roi du Wakanda. Et également auprès de Sam Wilson, le nouveau Captain America. Monsieur Wilson a un degré en psychologie militaire. Il s’est longtemps occupé d’aider des vétérans à retrouver leur place dans la société et à les libérer de leurs angoisses. Lui aussi pourra aider. Ainsi que tous les autres. » Il allait éviter de parler tout de suite d’un arbre et d’un ragondin doués pour s’exprimer évidemment. Ça aurait fait beaucoup. « Dans dix-huit mois au plus, il partira pour le MIT. » Rappela-t-il. 

May se leva brutalement pour faire les cent pas dans le salon. Rationnellement, elle savait que le sorcier avait raison. Son neveu s’éloignait chaque jour un peu plus d’elle. Non seulement il grandissait, mais ses pouvoirs inattendus avaient fait de lui autre chose qu’un simple adolescent bien trop intelligent et trop mature pour son âge. Elle n’était qu’une femme normale qui galérait pour élever son neveu depuis l’assassinat de son mari. Si l’argent de Stark aidait, ce n’était pas cet argent qui allait l’aider à savoir comment aider Peter.

« - …Il est mal à ce point ? »  
« - Il va déjà un peu mieux. »

Ce n’était pas la question qu’elle avait posée.

« - Vous allez vraiment l’aider ? Vous n’allez pas le laisser tomber en plein milieu comme une vieille chaussette ? »  
« - Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour lui venir en aide de l’épauler le temps qu’il faudra.  
« - Et après ? »  
« - Après ? »  
« - Quand il ira mieux, qu’il sera à nouveau stable, qu’il n’aurait plus « besoin » de qui que ce soit. Est-ce que vous et les vôtres serez encore là ? »

Strange ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Quand Peter irait mieux, quand il ne ferait plus de cauchemar ou saurait se défendre. Quand Spiderboy serait effectivement Spiderman… est-ce que lui serait encore là ? Est-ce que les autres seraient encore là ?

« - Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, May. Mais j’apprécie votre neveu pour qui il est. À moins que nous nous trouvions tous les deux opposés dans un conflit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le repousserais. » Et Peter était trop adorable pour qu’on l’oublie, fallait être honnête. Sinon, il n’aurait pas attaché Stark à lui aussi vite non plus. Pas au point de le faire l’adopter juste avant sa mort. 

Tante May lui jeta un regard hargneux. Elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour Peter. Elle n’était pas idiote. Elle était juste désespérée qu’elle ne soit pas assez pour l’aider.

« - Très bien. Mais je veux avoir un rapport régulier sur son évolution. Et il ne rentrera pas tous les soirs avec vous. Je veux qu’il soit ici au moins trois soirs par semaine. Et quand il se sentira capable de reprendre son costume, je veux en discuter avec lui d’abord. Pas question de le renvoyer dans l’arène des grands comme il y a été jeté ! »  
« - C’est l’idée générale. Il n’aurait jamais dû être confronté à tout ça si jeune. » 

May jura encore un peu, pesta, puis exigea qu’ils établissent un document sous sein privé. Non seulement qui protégerait Peter, mais également Strange, Barnes et elle-même. Puis, il fallut la convaincre encore d’établir pour le Sorcier et le Soldat une procuration pour le lycée qui leur permettrait d’intervenir s’il le fallait.  
Une fois encore May crispa bien évidemment. Elle avait l’impression qu’on lui volait son bébé. Elle finit pourtant par s’y résoudre. C’était la seule chose à faire puisque ses propres protestations auprès du lycée ne servaient à rien. Un Avengers qui allait gueuler, c’était déjà plus efficace. Alors deux….

« - Je veux votre promesse que vous n’utiliserez pas Peter pour votre profit. » Elle n’avait pas encore pardonné à Stark d’avoir fait du chantage à son neveu pour qu’il le suive en Allemagne. On ne disait pas de mal des morts et elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu’il avait fait pour eux bien sûr. Mais elle lui en voulait quand même.  
Strange finit sa tasse de café froid. La journée avait filé sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Quand finalement May accepta de laisser Peter entre leurs mains, il faisait presque nuit. Heureusement, Bucky devait être allé le chercher au lycée. Enfin, du moment que personne ne l’avait tabassé une fois de plus…  
le sorcier remercia May puis rentra au Sanctum. Il y était seul ? Les deux autres ne tarderaient sans doute pas à revenir. En tout cas, il n’entendait pas un bruit.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 7

 

La balade en moto avait été agréable. Commencée sur les chapeaux de roues, Bucky avait levé le pied pour qu’ils profitent tous les deux du beau temps.  
Dans son dos, il sentait le poids de Peter à moitié avachi contre lui. L’adolescent devait quelque peu somnoler. Il redonna un peu de gaz pour le réveiller.

« - On arrive, Peter. »

L’adolescent se redressa contre lui, bâilla à l’abri de son dos puis se mit à poser des tonnes de questions que Bucky n’entendait même pas à cause du vent. Il finit par y mettre le holà en riant.

« - Je n’entends rien. Tu me diras quand on sera arrivé. »

Bucky avait plus rit en 48h avec ce gosse que dans les six mois précédents. Le Soldat ralentit en arrivant devant une maison cossue avec une barrière blanche. Une fois la moto garée devant, il s’étonna de voir Peter faire signe à quelqu’un. Ha tiens…Steve avait des voisins.  
La dame sur son perron leur sourit.

« - Vous venez voir monsieur Grant ? Je crois que je vous ai vu assez souvent, jeune homme. Mais pas ce jeune garçon. »

Voisins commères. Bucky détestait ça. Peter ouvrit la bouche, mais Bucky le coiffa au poteau.

« - Oui, le petit avait envie de le voir. »  
« - Hoooo alors vous êtes son fils ? Et celui-là est à vous ??? »

Le Soldat faillit se trouver mal. Un fils ??? Steve avait eu un fils ??

« - Non m’dame. M’sieur Grant est un ami de la famille depuis très très longtemps et c’est la première fois que je peux venir la voir. Alors on est venu en sortant du lycée. »  
« - Hoooo, il en a bien de la chance. Depuis que Peggy est morte, il est bien solitaire. Heureusement, il y a beaucoup de monde qui vient le voir depuis quelque temps. Il me faisait peine depuis 2016. Tout seul avec sa dame, et puis tout seul tout court… »  
« - Mais son fils ne vient pas le voir ? »

Bucky aurait pu étrangler Peter.

« - Je ne l’ai jamais vu, mais quelques fois, j’ai vu des photos dans la maison. »  
« - Et il ressemble à quoi ? Si ça se trouve, si on le croise, on pourrait lui dire de venir le voir. » Et ce sourire lumineux et innocent a qui on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession.

Le Soldat faillit interrompre Peter, mais l’adolescent lui jeta un regard critique qui perturba grandement l’ancien assassin. Non, Peter n’était pas aussi innocent qu’il voulait bien le faire croire. Il manipulait la vieille dame pour avoir des informations. D’ailleurs, accroché au bas de la rambarde avec son sourire, il faisait tellement petit garçon que ça aurait dû être interdit par la convention de Genève. Était-ce une si bonne idée de le présenter à Shuri ? Bucky en doutait soudain. 

« - Il est brun, un tout petit peu plus grand que toi mon garçon, je pense. Avec un bouc bien taillé, et des petites lunettes. Et un petit sourire séducteur. Je suis sûr que s’il ne vient pas le voir, c’est parce qu’il est trop occupé avec ses conquêtes. » Pouffa la dame. 

Bucky sentit ses épaules se dénouer. Ok, ce que la dame prenait pour le fils de Steve était en fait des photos de Stark jeune probablement. Un énorme soupir faillit échapper au Soldat. C’était sans doute cruel de sa part, mais le mariage avec Peggy, il acceptait. Que Steve l’ait abandonné, il faisait avec. Mais un gosse, là, il aurait hurlé à la lune.  
Peter remercia la dame, la salua, puis suivit Bucky jusqu’à la maison. Très vite, il réalisa le stress évident du Soldat.

« - Ça ne va pas ? »  
« - C’est…difficile pour moi de voir Steve vieux. » Entre autres. Surtout de ne pas l’être avec lui.

L’adolescent ne réfléchit pas. Il passa ses bras autour de Bucky pour le serrer contre lui. L’ancien assassin répondit immédiatement à l’étreinte en le serrant très fort contre lui aussi. C’était facile avec Peter. Ce gosse tenait son cœur dans ses mains. S’il était aisé d’avoir envie de le dorloter, il était facile aussi de le laisser vous cajoler.  
Bucky finit par repousser la petite araignée.

« - Allez, viens. On va finir par attraper froid. »

Pour une fois, l’adolescent ne répondit pas à l’absurdité de la chose. Il laissa Bucky sonner à la porte. Même s’il savait que le Cap était un vieux monsieur maintenant, le savoir ne l’avait pas préparé au choc de le voir.

« - Bonjour Bucky. Ho, bonjour Peter. » Steve haussa un sourcil interrogatif vers son ami de toujours. Pourquoi avait-il amené le garçon ?  
« - Bonjour Steve. »  
« - Ha oui, vous êtes vieux quand même. »

L’innocence choquée du commentaire fit rire l’ancien Captain.

« - Effectivement. Entrez tous les deux. »

Écarlate, Peter bafouilla quelques excuses que Steve écarta d’un geste. Il ÉTAIT vieux après tout. Ce n’était que l’exacte vérité. Alors, pourquoi mentir ?

« - Qu’est ce que vous faites là ? »

Bucky cessa son inspection des photos sur les murs. Il y en avait pas mal de tous les Avengers, la plupart prise de journaux, mais pas uniquement. Sûrement récupérées par Peggy ou ses relations dans des dossiers divers du SHIELD. Et il y en avait bien de Tony. Il y en avait même une ou un Steve déjà bien vieux serrait la main d’un tout jeune Tony Stark. L’ironie était délicieuse.

« - Je vais prendre en charge l’entraînement de Peter pour les semaines à venir, alors je vais sûrement venir un peu moins souvent. » 

Steve en fut à la fois content et un peu déçu. Bucky restait son meilleur ami.

« - Bien ! Tu n’as rien à faire dans cette maison de vieux. Tu viens trop souvent de toute façon. »

Bucky se mordit la langue. C’était plus facile quand il tournait le dos à son vieil ami.

« - Je sais pas comment vous avez fait. » Murmura soudain Peter

« - Fais quoi ? » Le gosse était aussi adorable qu’il s’en souvenait. Il était aisé de comprendre comment ce gamin avait pu réussi à faire son trou dans le cœur déjà bien ramollit de Tony au point qu’il le considère comme un fils. Avec la culpabilité de l’avoir perdu pendant cinq ans, qu’il ait disparu dans ses bras, Tony avait fait le deuil du gamin comme de son propre enfant.  
« - Partir… je veux dire… Tout laisser derrière vous »  
« - Ce temps n’a jamais été le mien. » Murmura Steve.  
« - Je parle pas du temps, je parle des gens. » 

Bucky resta résolument le dos tourné. Il sentait sur sa nuque les regards de Steve et Peter.

« - Je n’aurais pas pu continuer encore très longtemps, Peter. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. »  
« - Vous auriez pu y aller tous les deux. » Soufflé par l’adolescent, ce fut comme une gifle en pleine face pour Steve.

Ils auraient pu oui. Ou il aurait au moins pu lui demander. Il n’y avait pas que lui qui n’était pas dans son époque même si Bucky s’y adaptait plus facilement parce qu’à travers le Soldat, il avait quand même assisté aux évolutions du monde.

« - Bucky… Je ne pensais pas… Et puis, j’étais déjà dans le passé quand j’ai réalisé que je pouvais rester. »

S’en fut trop pour le Sergent.

« - Alors pourquoi savais-je déjà que tu ne rentrerais pas avant même que tu parles ? »

La stupéfaction de l’ancien capitaine fut réelle

« - Vraiment ? »  
« - Je dois mieux te connaître que tu ne te connais toi-même. » Ironisa l’ancien assassin, amer. « Viens Peter, on rentre. Stephen doit nous attendre. »

Perdu, l’adolescent reprit sa veste et son casque, salua rapidement le Captain toujours choqué et laissa Bucky le traîner avec lui jusqu’à la moto. Il sauta dessus et du s’accrocher étroitement au Sergent pour ne pas tomber.

« - Vous roulez trop vite ! »  
« - M’en fout. »

Peter pria pour qu’ils ne soient pas arrêtés. Désolé, il resta silencieux pendant tout le retour jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent devant le Sanctum. Comme la veille, Bucky fit entrer la moto à l’intérieur pour la poser dans un coin. Strange n’était visiblement toujours pas arrivé ?

« - Je suis désolé ? » Peter se sentait affreusement coupable. 

Le soldat secoua sèchement la tête.

« - Ne le soit pas. Tu n’as fait que lui balancer en pleine face ce que j’ai envie de lui hurler depuis des semaines. » Il l’aimait tellement. Il l’aimait si fort et l’avait perdu. C’était pire que s’il était mort quelque part. Steve était toujours là, mais totalement oublieux de lui, content d’avoir retrouvé sa Peggy, d’avoir eu son Happy-End. Et lui, lui avait été un dommage collatéral de l’histoire. Il aurait accepté que Steve reparte pour retrouver son Anglaise si seulement ils étaient partis ensemble. Ils auraient été ENSEMBLE nom d’un chien ! Ça lui aurait suffi. On poussa entre ses doigts un verre d’alcool qu’il avala d’une traite. Le liquide agressif le fit tousser comme un perdu. « C’est quoi ce truc. »  
« - De l’alcool de poil de chèvre. Très courant au Kamar’Taj. Normalement, on l’utilise pour nettoyer l’argenterie, mais j’ai pensé que ce serait plus efficace dans votre estomac exceptionnellement. »  
« - …Strange ? »  
« - Vous êtes perdu dans vos pensées depuis des heures. Le petit était complètement paniqué quand je suis rentré. Il n’arrivait pas à vous faire revenir avec nous. Ça va mieux maintenant. »  
« - Je suis… »  
« - Peter m’a expliqué. » Et effectivement, Strange comprenait bien mieux le Sergent maintenant qu’il avait relié les points. À la faveur des rapports du SHIELD sur l’incident du Triskelion par exemple, il comprenait mieux à quel point le Captain avait toujours été la faiblesse du Soldat de l’Hiver opposé à Bucky et pourquoi Hydra avait à ce point essayé, sans y parvenir, à l’effacer de la mémoire du Sergent.  
Bucky détourna le regard, les épaules raides. À son époque, on lui aurait quasiment jeté des pierres, mais surtout, on l’aurait interné. Alors qu’est-ce qui viendrait en premier, les insultes ? Les moqueries ? Le dégoût ? Même s’il avait effectivement évolué plus facilement que Steve avec l’époque, les réactions instinctives restaient les mêmes.  
Lorsque Strange ne fit aucun commentaire, Bucky lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ha ! Mais il y avait le gamin. Évidemment, il n’allait pas dire quoi que ce soit devant lui.  
Peter finit par ne plus en pouvoir. Il passa juste ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer encore contre lui. Affamé de contact comme l’était la petite araignée, c’était sa meilleure arme avec ses alliés. Bucky resta figé un instant avant encore une fois de s’accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces. Peu importait que Peter ait compris ou non qu’il fût un immonde déviant qui aurait été enfermé dans l’Amérique de ses jeunes années.  
« - C’est pas grave, vous savez. Y a des gens qui vous reprocheront toujours vos tendresses encore maintenant quel qu’elles soient, mais ce sont eux les abrutis. Pas vous. »  
La raideur brutale de Bucky le fit le serrer plus fort encore dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que le Sergent se décontracte un peu.  
« - Y a pire qu’être amoureux du Captain America » tenta de plaisanter l’adolescent avant de se figer. « Enfin… pour vous… enfin…Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » Se désola Peter, consterné par sa capacité à mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps.  
Bucky rit doucement entre ses larmes. Quand avait-il commencé à pleurer ?  
« - C’est rien Peter. T’en fait pas. » Bon sang, ça faisait tellement de bien de pleurer, d’avoir quelqu’un qui savait, qui comprenait…et qui s’en fichait. 

Le sergent resta dans les bras de Peter sans bouger jusqu’à ce que Strange lui tende un nouveau verre d’alcool à cuivre qu’il avala d’une traite. Le truc lui grilla le gosier, mais lui fit encore du bien. Bucky interrogea le Sorcier du regard. Et lui ? Quelque chose à dire ?  
Strange haussa les épaules. Il était dans la catégorie des gens qui s’en panait les moustaches avec un verre à bière. Barnes pouvait aimer les hommes, les femmes, les plantes vertes ou les nudibranches, du moment que c’était adulte et consentant, il s’en contrebalançait les chaussettes à la clé de 12 et n’avait, de toute façon, pas assez d’empathie pour compatir à la situation du soldat. S’il lui avait offert l’alcool, ce n’était évidemment pas parce qu’il comprenait sa peine, mais juste parce que…parce que… Ho et puis zut. Carbonara ou champignon la sauce pour les pâtes ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Flash n’était pas de bonne humeur. La direction du lycée avait faire un rappel sur le harcèlement. Toute personne surprise en train de harceler un camarade serait mise à pied une semaine sans condition. Il était sûr que c’était à cause des types qui venaient chercher Peter presque tous les soirs et le ramenaient le lendemain. Il y en avait deux. Un grand maigre moustachu et un autre un poil plus petit, mais bien plus baraqué. Depuis que ces deux types étaient là, Peter avait retrouvé son entrain et surtout, son niveau scolaire. À nouveau, Flash était derrière lui. Il ne le supportait pas. Comment LUI pouvait-il être derrière un nul comme Peter Parker ? Et c’était sans compter ses nouvelles fringues, ses baskets neuves de marque, son sac à dos en cuir. Où avait-il trouvé l’argent ? Il n’en démordrait pas. Les deux types étaient ses sugar daddy. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il a soudain autant d’argent à sa disposition. Certes, sa tante avait changé de boulot. Mais quand même ! Et puis leur nouvel appartement dans une résidence de standing. Ça coûtait beaucoup trop cher pour une femme seule ! À condition même de pouvoir obtenir la possibilité de louer un appartement là. Les nouveaux immeubles HQE avaient été construits par Stark Industries et appartenaient à l’entreprise qui cherchait à se diversifier dans un peu tout. Il fallait avoir des garants, avoir été présenté… À part en ayant des relations, c’était impossible de pouvoir louer dans ce nouveau quartier. Il le savait, ses parents avaient essayé. Le standing et le prestige de pouvoir habiter-là étaient presque plus importants que l’argent que ça coûtait. En plus, toute proportion gardée, le loyer n’était pas si extravagant. Les bâtiments étaient neufs, de haute qualité, avec des technologies de pointe… Les économies de chauffage, clim, eau chaude et autres joyeusetés étaient des abattements suffisamment intéressants pour que le loyer plus élevé ne soit pas trop un souci. En plus, il se disait que l’électricité était gratuite parce que fournie par un Ark. Flash ne savait pas trop si c’était vrai, mais il était jaloux comme un rat que Peter y habite et pas lui.  
Pas pur agacement, il l’avait suivi plusieurs fois. À sa grande surprise, l’adolescent n’était rentré chez sa tante que deux fois sur la semaine. Le reste du temps, les deux hommes le raccompagnaient dans une vieille bâtisse sans intérêt ou ils logeaient ensemble à priori.  
Sauf ce soir.  
Non, ce soir, le brun à cheveux longs avait embarqué Peter avec lui dans une ambassade. Et pas n’importe laquelle en plus ! Celle du Wakanda.  
Le pays était resté fermé depuis des siècles. Cette embrassade était la première au monde. Comment Peter pouvait-il y entrer ? Le type brun n’était même pas entré par la porte principale, mais par une porte latérale. Sans doute réservée aux employés. Avec sa carrure, il aurait pu être un militaire. Il ne croyait pas à la rumeur que l’homme était Bucky Barnes, l’ami de Captain America. Certes, il lui ressemblait un peu. Mais il fallait être honnête, qu’est ce que le Sergent Barnes ferait avec un rien du tout comme Peter ? Ou alors, ça renvoyait vers son idée de sugar daddy une fois de plus.  
L’adolescent regarda sa montre. Peter était là-dedans depuis des heures. Et c’était quoi cette grosse berline ? Avec fascination, il vit le roi du Wakanda en sortir, saluer plusieurs personnes dont…non… monsieur cheveux longs et bruns ?? et…PETER ????? Et pourquoi que la jolie fille à côté sautait au cou de Peter ? et pourquoi qu’ils rentraient à nouveau tous dans la voiture ? Et ils allaient où encore ???  
Furieux, Flash reprit le bus pour rentrer chez lui alors que la voiture s’éloignait. Ou allait Peter ? pourquoi était-il au contact de ces gens ? C’était vraiment Bucky Barnes alors ? Il ne voyait pas d’autre explication à sa présence près du roi du Wakanda.  
Bon sang, qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter sauta de la grosse berline, vite suivi par Shuri. La jeune femme était aussi exubérante que lui. Et encore plus intelligente ! Les deux jeunes gens discutaient depuis quatre heures de physique et de biochimie au point d’en laisser les « adultes » avec eux la tête cassée par leurs bavardages. Okoyé avait fini par les expulser de la salle de réunion ou la famille royale saluait divers diplomates sous le regard de blâme amusé de T’Challa. Il était content que sa sœur trouve quelqu’un d’aussi inventif qu’elle. Que le gamin soit Spiderman n’était qu’un détail, mais un détail heureux. C’était plus simple quand il n’y avait rien à cacher pour se faire des amis.  
L’adolescent avait paru à la fois follement inquiet et affreusement excité de le rencontrer pour la première fois pour de vrai. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur première rencontre en Allemagne, la seconde en pleine guerre ou la troisième à l’inhumation de Tony Stark aient pu être propice à une vraie rencontre. T’Challa avait été surpris par la demande de Bucky de prendre cinq minutes pour discuter avec l’adolescent à sa prochaine visite à l’ambassade. Son planning était chargé, mais pour que le Loup Blanc le lui demande expressément comme une faveur, c’est qu’il y avait plus derrière la demande que simplement un fan qui voulait un autographe. À voir le plaisir de sa sœur à discuter avec le gamin, il ne regrettait pas d’avoir accepté. Le lycéen était naïf, enthousiaste, adorable, peut-être presque aussi intelligent que sa sœur si cette intelligence était encouragée et choyée. Il était aussi fort comme un bœuf et d’une résistance peu commune. Et il n’avait que dix-sept ans. T’Challa avait été un peu consterné de l’apprendre. Un gosse de dix-sept ans, perdu dans une guerre contre le titan fou. Mais dans une guerre pour la survie de l’univers, finalement, l’âge n’avait pas voix au chapitre devant les capacités. 

« - Dois-je l’assommer et le jeter dans le coffre de la voiture avant que la princesse ne le demande ? » S’amusa Okoyé en se penchant entre le roi et Bucky.

Le Soldat donna une tape dans l’estomac de la guerrière.

« - Hé ! Il est à moi. Pas toucher. Et Strange va m’arracher les yeux s’il je ne le ramène pas à la maison. »  
« - …ça fait vieux couple avec son chat. » Se moqua encore la chef de Dora Milaje. 

Elle évita en souplesse un second coup sous le rire discret de son roi.

« - Il y a longtemps que je n’avais pas vu Shuri aussi heureuse de discuter avec quelqu’un. Merci à toi, mon ami. Cela me réchauffe le cœur de la voir aussi enthousiaste. » 

Comme beaucoup, sa sœur avait accusé le coup de leur retour à la vie. Cinq années parties en fumées. Le Wakanda, comme le reste du monde, avait souffert du claquement de doigts de Thanos. De tous les chefs de clans qui avaient survécu, c’était M’Baku qui avait pris le pouvoir. Et l’avait gardé au chaud pendant cinq ans pour le lui rendre à leur retour. Les cinq années de régence avaient assagi le chef de clan. Avec l’aide de la mère du roi, ils étaient parvenus à éviter une panique et à concentrer le royaume sur le retour des leurs. Jamais ils n’avaient abandonné espoir que tout s’arrangerait. Mais il y avait quand même eu des morts. Ne serait-ce que par les accidents et le temps qui passe. Shuri avait perdu un ami proche. Les morts dans ses accidents consécutifs au claquement de doigts n’étaient pas revenus, eux. 

Bucky eut un petit sourire satisfait. 

« - Je n’avais pas pensé qu’ils s’entendraient aussi bien. Juste qu’entre super héros. » Et le terme était aussi moqueur que désabusé. « Il était profitable pour tout le monde de se connaisse avant la prochaine crise » 

T’Challa eut le même petit sourire railleur.

« - La prochaine crise hein ? »  
« - Il y a toujours une prochaine crise » ce qui était l’exacte vérité.  
« - Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Grand frère !!! Il faut que Peter vienne au Wakanda ! Il a des idées super sur la recombinaison des protéines ! »  
« - Depuis quand t’intéresses-tu à la biologie ? Aie. » Shuri toisa son frère. « Je te taquine ! Je te taquine. » Plaida le roi en riant.  
« - Sérieusement grand frère. Ce gosse est un génie. Il perd son temps ici, sans labo, sans rien. »  
« - Il doit d’abord finir le lycée et faire le MIT. » Coupa Bucky.  
« - Pff, c’est stupide. Ça va juste le formater et lui faire perdre son étincelle. »  
« - Mais il aura besoin de ça plus tard. Ici, un diplôme c’est important. » Et Bucky en savait quelque chose puisqu’il n’avait rien du tout. Il avait arrêté ses études tout de suite après le lycée pour travailler et gagner assez pour se nourrir, nourrir Steve et lui permettre de faire son école d’art. Bien sûr, Steve n’avait jamais été au courant de ce détail. Il avait toujours été persuadé que l’argent qui les aidait était juste les économies rondement bien maîtrisées de la mère de Bucky et la sienne qu’ils avaient mis en commun. Ou il avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir peut-être. Le Sergent n’en savait rien. Le résultat était le même.  
« - Heu…vous êtes au courant que je suis là et que je peux parler pour moi-même ? » Protesta faiblement Peter.

Shuri lui sauta dessus pour le serrer contre elle comme une peluche démesurée.

« - Hoooo, grand-frère ! Non, mais regarde-moi cette bouille ! Comment peux-tu oser ne serait-ce que penser à le laisser partir. »  
« - Ce n’est pas un chaton, Shuri. »  
« - Tu as raison, c’est un bébé-araignée. Hé baby Spidey, tu vas venir avec nous hein ? Au moins quelques jours ? »  
« - Heu….Pendant les vacances ? »  
« - Il est plus raisonnable que toi. » Riait toujours le roi. « Bucky, tu t’occuperas de lui faire faire son visa ? » Si Shuri voulait que son nouveau copain de jeu vienne quelques semaines, il n’allait pas dire non. Le gamin, en plus d’être aussi excitable qu’adorable était effectivement un génie en herbe qu’il fallait cultiver. Stark avait commencé. Maintenant qu’il n’était plus là et que Bucky le lui avait fait rencontrer, le roi du Wakanda sentait qu’il était de sa responsabilité de souverain du pays le plus avancé du monde de s’assurer que l’héritage laissé par Stark perdurerait et que ce qu’il avait entrepris pour l’avenir avec cet enfant se développerait à son plein potentiel. « Il n’y a pas de laboratoire digne de ce nom a l’ambassade il me semble ? » 

Shuri approuva. Non, elle n’avait rien pour faire joujou ici. C’était nul.

« - On va y remédier. » Dans l’espoir que l’adolescent viendrait l’utiliser évidemment.

Ha ce regard perdu était tellement adorable. C’était probablement l’arme la plus destructrice de cet enfant. Son regard et son sourire. Des armes de destruction massive même. T’Challa s’était fait avoir comme les autres.

« - On va négocier avec ta tante pour que tu puisses aller au Wakanda quelques semaines pendant les grandes vacances. »  
« - C’est trop cool. Merci M’sieur Bucky ! » Il le serra contre lui puis sauta au cou du roi. « Merci M’sieur T’Challa ! euh…votre altesse…. Heu… » Il le lâcha, consterné.

Shuri se marrait à n’en plus pouvoir. Elle aussi avait un peu renâclé au début quand Bucky leur avant demandé qu’ils rencontrent le gamin. Mais elle était bien contente que son frère ait cédé. Il était d’une fraîcheur adorable. 

« - Majesté, ça va être l’heure. »

T’Challa hocha la tête. Le banquet n’allait par tarder et il en était l’un des invités de marque. Peter et Bucky n’étaient que des accompagnateurs. Si des gosses de sa classe prenaient le temps de lire quelque magazine financier, ils seraient sûrement stupéfaits de tomber sur un Peter en costume au milieu des grands de ce monde. Gentiment, Strange et Bucky le préparaient à prendre sa place avec la bénédiction de Pepper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - GRAND FRÈRE !!! » 

Peter mit un genou à terre pour récupérer Morgan au vol. La petite fille de presque cinq ans bondit dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui.

« - Bonjour Morgan. »  
« - Ça fait longtemps que tu es pas venu. » Bouda la petite fille, ronchon.  
« - J’ai été très occupé. » Et surtout, pas bien du tout dans sa tête.

Mais petit à petit, il allait mieux. Il s’entraînait avec Bucky depuis deux mois maintenant. Strange l’avait pris en charge depuis quatre. Il n’avait plus peur de rester avec sa tante parce qu’il n’avait plus peur de s’effondrer en larmes à tout moment.  
M’sieur Stark lui manquait toujours et lui manquerait sûrement toujours, mais il se sentait mieux. Il n’avait plus envie de pleurer dès qu’il pensait à lui et n’avait plus l’impression débilitante que c’était sa faute s’il était mort parce qu’il n’avait pas pu en faire assez.  
Petit à petit, la dépression s’éloignait. Mais si elle perdait du terrain, l’envie de reprendre son costume ne revenait pas. Pas encore. 

« - Bonjour Onc’Bucky ! »

Le Soldat agita la main vers la petite fille étroitement accrochée au cou de Peter.

« - Salut terreur. »

Morgan soupira de contentement. Elle aimait qu’on s’occupe d’elle. Alors voir l’un de ses tontons et son grand frère, elle était très, très contente. Elle adorait son papi Steve aussi, mais il était trop vieux pour venir la voir. C’était toujours elle et sa maman qui allaient le voir chez lui. Quand elles y allaient, la petite fille essayait toujours d’être calme même si elle n’y réussissait pas toujours. Elle avait tellement de questions à poser sur son papa. Et pas que. Elle était d’une effroyable curiosité qu’elle n’arrivait jamais à assouvir. Sans qu’elle le sache, elle inquiétait déjà sa mère. Le moment de l’envoyer a l’école approchait sans que Pepper n’arrive à décider où l’envoyer. La petite était aussi rapide que son père, c’était une certitude. À cause de cette intelligence vive, Pepper savait déjà que la petite en souffrirait comme son père avant elle. La mettre dans une école privée était une évidence. Trouver la bonne école était compliqué. Elle souffrirait de son intelligence autant que de son nom. C’était quand Pepper réfléchissait à l’avenir de sa fille qu’elle comprenait un peu mieux la réticence de Peter à utiliser le nom de Stark comme il en avait le droit. Assez cruellement, elle aurait justement espéré qu’il essuie les plâtres pour sa fille. Il était assez grand pour le supporter non ? Elle avait BESOIN que quelqu’un portant le nom de Stark soit sur le devant de la scène ou à défaut juste à côté.

« - Bonjour, Peter, Bucky. »  
« - Pepper. »  
« - B’jour » la petite araignée était toujours intimidée et mal à l’aise devant la CEO de Stark Industries.  
« - Merci d’être venu, Peter. » L’adolescent sourit. On ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. 

Pepper avait demandé à Bucky de faire baby-sitter et le Soldat avait embarqué le gamin avec lui. Il n’aurait qu’à faire ses devoirs en attendant qu’il soit l’heure de rentrer à l’ambassade puisque le lendemain était un samedi et que le samedi était réservé à l’entraînement. À eux deux, Strange et Bucky avaient établi un planning ultra serré pour l’adolescent dans l’espoir de ne pas lui laisser une seconde pour penser et le forcer à avancer. Jusque-là, ça ne marchait pas trop mal, mais uniquement parce que Peter les laissait faire. Il avait bien compris leur démarche merci beaucoup. Comme ce dont il avait besoin était justement qu’on soit là pour lui, ça aidait. La même méthode avec quelqu’un d’autre dans une situation différente aurait sans doute eu un résultat diamétralement opposé. La dépression et la méthode pour s’en sortir était quelque chose de trop personnel pour une réponse toute faite. Raison supplémentaire qui rendait l’adolescent réfractaire à aller voir un psy en plus des questions techniques d’identité secrète. Il restait bien ceux du SHIELD, mais QUI avait envie de leur dire quoi que ce soit à ceux-là ? 

« - Grand frère, tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Peter suivit la petite fille dans sa chambre pour l’aider à bricoler la radio qu’elle fabriquait toute seule avec des bouts de trucs récupérés un peu partout, laissant les adultes ensemble.

« - Il a l’air d’aller mieux. »  
« - C’est le cas. » Bucky était rassuré. À s’occuper de Peter, il allait mieux lui-même  
« - Le service légal a fini avec le contrat du SHIELD » Pepper le rendit au Soldat.  
« - Merci. Je verrais plus tard. »  
« - Quand Peter sera grand ? » L’amusement dans la voix de Pepper fit rougir Bucky. Quoi ? il avait l’habitude de s’occuper de Steve. Maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, il s’occupait de Peter. Juste…c’était une habitude simplement.  
« - Au moins quand il ira mieux. » Quand il serait au MIT, loin de l’influence néfaste des gosses de sa classe. Au moins. Il faudrait sûrement surveiller qu’il ne ferait pas n’importe quoi non plus quand il y serait et…

Bucky grogna. Il se retransformait en maman poule, comme lorsqu’il avait 18 ans et que Steve avait été au plus mal après le début de son diabète.  
Il accepta la tasse de café de Pepper puis la salua avant qu’elle ne parte pour la soirée à laquelle elle devait participer. Plus ça allait et plus elle détestait ça. En tant que CEO de SI, elle représentait un excellent parti que plus d’un serait tenté d’acquérir par mariage, corruption ou n’importe quoi d’autre. Au moins maintenant pouvait-elle se concentrer dessus. Avec le Soldat et Peter pour veiller sur Morgan, même si les Dix Anneaux ou Hydra débarquaient, sa fille serait en sécurité.  
Happy arrêta sa voiture devant la soirée. Il vint lui ouvrir pour la laisser sous les flashs des journalistes. Il n’y avait plus personne pour lui offrir son bras. Comme à chaque fois, sa gorge se serra.  
Sourire, saluer, rester sur son quant-à-soi, tenir sa langue, saluer les collègues, refuser les avances en souriant, ne pas boire, ne rien manger, être polie, mais sèche autant que calme, assurer que tout allait bien, assurer que SI continuait à avancer, trouver des débouchées commerciales…. C’était épuisant. Tony faisait ça si naturellement ! Comment ne s’était-elle pas rendu compte avant que ses frasques étaient moins dues à l’alcool qu’à une détestation totale de ce cirque ?  
Une fois finit, elle rentra chez elle, épuisée. Il lui fallait convaincre Peter de prendre sa place au sein de la famille autant que de SI malgré son jeune âge.  
Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres en entrant chez elle. Bucky dormait écroulé sur le canapé, Morgan sur le torse, soufflée comme une bougie. La tête sur les cuisses du Soldat, Peter dormait aussi, pendouillant lamentablement du dossier du canapé. Comment une telle position était-elle simplement supportable à défaut de confortable ?  
Pepper récupéra sa fille qu’elle alla mettre au lit sur la pointe des pieds. Le temps qu’elle revienne dans le salon, Peter avait coulé sur Bucky. À quelques centimètres prêts, il lui aurait mis ses pieds dans la figure. Riant silencieusement, elle sortit son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait que photographier la scène et la leur envoyer par email.


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 8

 

« - Ta garde. N’oublie pas ta garde. » Râla pour la millième fois Bucky. « Tu es souple, mais ce n’est pas ce qui va t’empêcher de te prendre un coup si tu ne te protèges pas. » Illustra le Soldat en collant son poing de chair dans l’estomac de l’adolescent.  
Peter se retrouva plié en deux sur les tatamis à tousser comme un perdu.  
À l’extérieur de la zone de combat, Strange et Wong buvaient leur thé en comptait les points. Peter avait un sens aigu du combat et de l’espace. Quand il aurait plus pour répondre aux agressions que son simple instinct, il serait prêt à retourner dans l’arène. Et surtout, quand il n’aurait plus peur. Peur de faire mal, peur de se faire mal, peur d’échouer autant que de réussir.   
Bucky laissa l’adolescent se relever seul

« - Reprends la position. » Pour la centième fois, il lui fit refaire les mêmes gestes jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait. « On continue » comme à chaque fois que Peter maîtrisait un nouvel enchaînement, il passait au suivant et recommençait, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que la mémoire musculaire de l’adolescent n’ait plus besoin de son contrôle conscient pour répondre à une attaque. Au bout de quatre heures, il cessait avec les catas et passait au combat « réel » où chaque attaque avait comme réponse l’un des katas qu’il avait déjà appris auparavant. Encore deux heures et il appelait la fin de la récréation. L’adolescent était épuisé, lui aussi, mais tous les deux se sentaient bien. Se battre jusqu’à l’épuisement était un soulagement. Arriver à un moment, même la fatigue disparaissait. Il ne restait plus que deux corps à la tête bourdonnante incapables de penser, incapables de réfléchir, incapables de faire autre chose que laisser leurs muscles brûlants se dissoudre dans l’épuisement jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’effondrent tous les deux. Ça leur était bénéfique à chacun. Les premières séances n’avaient pas duré deux heures avant que Peter ne demande grâce. Bucky se serait écroulé peu de temps après de toute façon. Petit à petit, leur endurance s’était développée. Maintenant, ils pouvaient tenir six heures sans difficulté.  
Bucky s’écroula le premier.

« - Je suis vieux !!! » 

Peter éclata de rire. Il le laissa tomber par terre près du Soldat.  
Wong et Strange avaient fini par retourner à leurs devoirs chacun. L’un ou l’autre ne tarderaient pas à les appeler pour le dîner.  
Peter roula sur le tatami jusqu’à poser sa tête sur le ventre du soldat qui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« - Il me manque. » Murmura-t-il soudain.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux se crispèrent une seconde. Pas besoin que Peter dise qui lui manquait. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui comptait. Ce qui était important, c’était qu’il le dise à voix haute pour la première fois à quelqu’un.

« - Je sais. » Lui aussi « il » lui manquait. Même si ce n’était pas le même « il »  
« - Vous êtes encore là ? Tout le monde est vivant ? » Sur le pas de la porte, Stephen les observait avec un amusement réel. 

Bucky agita la main en grognant. 

« - Pas pour très longtemps. »

Peter finit par se redresser en gémissant. 

« - J’ai mal partouuuuut. »   
« - Ça vous apprendra à tous les deux de trop en faire. Vous puez la mort. Allez vous laver et le dîner sera prêt. » Ordonna le Sorcier.

Bucky et Peter échangèrent un regard avant de répondre en cœur.

« - OUI MAMAAAAAAAN !!! »

Ils fuirent vers les bains en évitant les attaques magiques de Strange en riant.  
Peter était presque heureux à présent. Il n’avait pas retrouvé tout son allant, mais il allait bien mieux. Quand il n’était pas au lycée, au moins, il avait l’impression d’avoir retrouvé le contrôle de sa vie. Quand il y était et bien…C’était encore compliqué, mais le lycée n’était plus la torture qu’il avait été depuis son retour. Flash et ses copains avaient calmé leurs attaques physiques. Les attaques verbales étaient toujours là, les insinuations aussi, mais comme lui-même allait mieux, elles avaient de moins en moins d’impact. Et peut-être aussi parce qu’il se sentait moins en position de faiblesse.   
Spiderman. En position de faiblesse. Et pourtant.  
Bucky avait eu plus que raison de le prendre en main et de lui apprendre à réellement se battre. Il n’avait plus peur de tuer Flash par accident sous le coup de la colère. La colère, il pouvait la gérer. Sa force, il pouvait la gérer aussi maintenant.   
L’adolescent s’enfonça dans la grande baignoire jusqu’à ce que l’eau se referme au-dessus de sa tête. Il appréciait grandement les bains du Sanctum. Il y avait de la place, il y faisait chaud et il n’avait pas à rationner l’eau chaude non plus. Lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à lui faire mal, il sortit de tête pour respirer, mais resta quand même à flotter un long moment.  
La pression au fond de son estomac n’était plus si forte réalisa-t-il soudain. Elle était là, mais elle ne le brûlait plus autant. M’sieur Stark lui manquait. Il lui manquerait probablement encore très, très longtemps. Mais ça ne faisait plus si mal. Il avait enfin accepté l’absence et qu’elle soit définitive. Les larmes lui serrèrent la gorge, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Il faisait son deuil.  
Un instant, il eut honte. N’était-ce pas manquer de respect ? Avait-il le droit de ne plus avoir autant de peine ? Il eut envie de pleurer de ne plus avoir envie de pleurer.  
Il était définitivement tordu.  
La petite araignée sortit enfin de l’eau avec un soupir. Il avait envie d’en parler à Bucky, mais ne rajouterait-il pas encore plus sur ses épaules ? C’était égoïste de sa part. Il était grand. Il pouvait se débrouiller. Strange et Bucky faisaient de leur mieux pour qu’il se responsabilise en sécurité et qu’il puisse prendre à nouveau soin de lui-même lorsque la peine ne l’écraserait plus. Il avait pris de mauvaises habitudes avec leur aide. Il s’était habitué à ce qu’ils soient là. Si c’était rassurant, ce n’était pas forcement une bonne chose. Et pourtant...

« - Ça sent trop bon ! »  
« - Stephen a fait des progrès en cuisine depuis qu’il te connaît, Peter. Rien que pour ça, je dirais que ta présence est plus que positive.  
« - B’jour m’sieur Wong ! »

Stephen leva les yeux au ciel en posant le plat de choucroute pour quatre sur la table. Il n’avait jamais mangé avec autant de personnes à sa table depuis qu’il avait quitté sa famille pour partir en fac de médecine. S’il avait tenté d’apporter de la stabilité à Peter par pure culpabilité, il y avait gagné plus que de simples relations de travail.   
Avec un rien d’écœurement amusé, il laissa les deux combattants se remplir la dent creuse avant de commencer dans les questions qui fâchent.

« - Les grandes vacances approchent, Peter. Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

L’adolescent n‘y réfléchit pas vraiment.

« - Continuer à m’entraîner avec Bucky, aller deux semaines au Wakanda » sa tante avait été d’accord « préparer un peu ma dernière année de lycée. »  
« - Rien d’autre ? »  
« - ….Aller voir Morgan aussi. » La petite fille comptait sur son grand frère. Si le terme l’avait blessé au début, il commençait à grandement l’apprécier. C’était plaisant d’avoir ce petit bout de bonne femme curieuse en diable qui adorait lui poser des questions. Et comme lui adorait y répondre, c’était encore plus marrant. 

Strange n’insista pas. Au moins, il n’était plus question de rester sous la couette sans bouger à regarder le mur. Et si Peter ne parlait pas encore de son costume, qu’il décide de son propre chef de continuer l’entraînement était une excellente chose.

« - Parfait. Tu resteras principalement avec Bucky et ta tante. C’est très bien. »

Immédiatement, l’inquiétude revint sur le visage de l’adolescent.

« - Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Strange l’abandonnait ?  
« - Je vais devoir m’absenter pendant tout le mois d’août. » Le sorcier ne le montra pas, mais il s’attendait à moitié à la réaction de l’adolescent. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui.  
« - Mais…mais vous revenez hein ? Et je pourrais toujours venir au Sanctum ? »  
« - Bien sûr Peter ! Enfin. Je vais juste devoir m’absenter pour faire le tour de tous les Sanctii et vérifier les barrières mystiques entre notre monde et les autres. Je le fais tous les ans. »

Rassuré, Peter soupira de soulagement. S’il n’avait pas encore soulé Strange au point qu’il cherche une solution pour se débarrasser de lui, alors tout allait bien. Il ne vit pas les trois adultes échanger un regard. Ils avaient encore un peu plus d’un an pour l’aider à reprendre son indépendance. Ils ne craignaient pas son attachement actuel. C’était normal. Peter se détacherait d’eux lui-même quand il s’en sentirait assez fort. Et surtout, quand il n’aurait plus peur de les perdre comme il avait perdu Stark. Petit à petit, ils avaient remplacé l’attachement que l’adolescent avait pour l’ingénieur. C’était aussi le but de leur présence. Remplacer l’absence. Peter avait fait le plus dur : se distancier des morts.   
Le reste viendrait en son temps.

« - Tu as réfléchi au projet que tu voulais développer avec Shuri ? » Lâcha soudain Bucky pour l’intéresser à autre chose que l’absence de quelques semaines de Strange.  
« - Projet ? »  
« - Et bien, vois ça comme un internat comme celui que tu as déjà fait chez SI. Sauf que celui-là, tu seras probablement le seul américain du monde à le faire. »

Peter en oublia sa fourchetée de saucisse/chou mariné.

« - Mais…Whaou. Mais c’est vrai ! » Il n’y allait pas que pour bronzer et garder des chèvres. D’ailleurs… « Je sais pas, peut-être un GPS pour collier de chèvres ? »

Bucky le chassa de la table à coups de jurons et de serviette pendant que Strange les engueulait tous les deux. Pas de gros mots à table ! Et pas de lancer de fourchettes non plus, MERDE LA PORTE QUOI !!!  
Wong se contentait de rire, vraiment l’adolescent et le soldat avaient fait un bien fou au froid et distant sorcier. Strange n’était pas encore à coller des claques dans le dos des gens, mais au moins faisait-il preuve d’un petit peu d’empathie à présent. Quand vous lui parliez, même si ça ne l’intéressait pas, il vous regardait. Pour quelqu’un comme l’ancien chirurgien, c’était déjà énorme !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L’alerte avait résonné dans tout le quartier. Il était dix heures vingt, ils étaient en contrôle de math et l’alerte de quartier prévenait tout le monde de ne pas sortir parce qu’un truc se produisait. Ned jeta un coup d’œil vers Peter. Son ami semblait exclusivement concentré sur son contrôle, mais n’écrivait plus depuis un moment. Aussi bon soit-il, il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà finit donc même s’il n’en montrait rien, Peter devait écouter ce qui se passait.  
Un gros bruit les fit sous sursauter sauf Peter avant que le bâtiment entier ne vibre sous l’impact d’un énorme cyborg dans la rue devant le lycée.  
Malgré les cris des profs, tous les élèves ou presque se jetèrent à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait.  
Ça faisait bien trois mois qu’aucune vraie menace n’avait attaqué New York. Mais on était mardi alors évidemment, le risque d’attaque était multiplié par dix ce jour-là.

« - ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! ASSEYEZ-VOUS TOUS ET RETOURNEZ À VOTRE CONTRÔLE ! » Hurlait le prof sans grand succès.  
« - C’est quoi ? C’est quoi ? »  
« - Un gros robot ! »  
« - Mince on voit pas bien »  
« - Il est contre qui ? »  
« - C’est l’armée ? »

Un bouclier passa dans leur champ de vision au loin puis un homme en costume avec des ailes passa au-dessus du cyborg pour le faire s’éloigner du lycée

« - C’est le nouveau Captain America !!! »   
« - Cette copie chinoise ? Peuh. »  
« - Quoi , il se débrouille bien. »  
« - ça sera jamais le vrai Captain ! »  
« - Et y a toujours pas Spiderman. »  
« - Non. Vous croyez qu’il est mort ? »  
« - Si ça se trouve, il en a juste eu marre et il a pris sa retraite. »  
« - Marre ? »  
Ned leur jeta un regard écœuré. Peter était en arrière et observait le combat avec un mélange de peur et de désir que son ami n’avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il n’y allait pas non. Mais commençait à en avoir à nouveau envie.

« - Hé ! Peter ! T’as vu ? y a ton sugar Daddy dans la rue ! »

L’adolescent se redressa, immédiatement inquiet pour Bucky.

« - Quoi ? »

Flash éclata de rire.

« - J’étais sûr que tu te faisais entretenir. »

Le prof eut beau engueuler le lycéen, la classe entière rigolait maintenant aux dépens de Peter qui s’inquiétait juste pour Bucky. Le Soldat venait de traverser la rue, propulsé en arrière par un gros coup de pied du robot. Il se remettait sur ses pieds, mais semblait secoué. Qui ne l’aurait pas été par cinquante tonnes de métal montées sur servomoteurs hydrauliques.

« - Non, non non… il faut s’attaquer aux moteurs. » Murmura Peter après avoir balancé un direct du droit dans la figure de Flash sans même le regarder. 

Le coup avait été direct, brutal, mais contenu pour ne pas tuer, juste amocher.

« - PETER PARKER ! » Il se fichait que le prof lui colle deux heures de retenues pour avoir cogné un parasite. Il était trop inquiet pour Bucky.

Le robot ne semblait pas perdre de terrain. Le blindage était trop résistant. Les moteurs, il fallait s’attaquer aux moteurs.

« - Vas-y. » Murmura Ned a son oreille.  
« - Non. »  
« - Ils ont besoin de toi. »  
« - Je…je peux pas. »  
« - Peter.. »  
« - Je peux pas ! » Siffla l’adolescent, les mains crispées sur son téléphone.

Enfin, Falcon sembla trouver la faille, soit par accident, soit parce que l’encadrement lui avait transmis une information pertinente. Le cyborg finit par s’abattre dans la poussière sans que le quartier ne soit démoli ni n’avoir fait de victimes.  
Un énorme soupir de soulagement échappa à toute la classe.

« - Il vous reste vingt minutes pour finir le contrôle. »  
« - Quoi ? »  
« - M’sieur soyez pas vache ! »  
« - Han, mais c’est dégueulasse !  
« - M’sieuuuur !!! » 

Les protestations allaient bon train, mais le prof n’en démordit pas. Ils n’avaient pas à s’arrêter en plein milieu du contrôle pour regarder des idiots se taper dessus avec des boîtes de conserve. Peter en profita pour envoyer un message sur le téléphone de Bucky. Il allait bien ?  
Finir le contrôle en vingt minutes fut un challenge évidement, mais un challenge appréciable.  
Par contre, aller dans le bureau du directeur pour son coup de poing dans la face de Flash fut à la fois satisfaisant et une purge.  
Quand le directeur appela sa tante qui le renvoya vers Strange, Peter ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un petit sourire. Il n’avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais il avait cogné Flash pour la première fois. D’accord, cogner quelqu’un comme il l’avait fait n’avait rien de glorieux. On ne répondait pas au harcèlement par la violence physique. Mais il l’avait fait. Et Flash n’était pas mort. Il avait la preuve la plus éclatante que Bucky avait raison. L’entraînement était d’une importance capitale et portait ses fruits. Alors qu’il attendait Strange assit dans le couloir du bureau du directeur, il serra et desserra les poings plusieurs fois. Il se contrôlait physiquement. Il était plus en mesure que jamais de se défendre. Et s’il pouvait se défendre, il pouvait défendre davantage les autres.   
Lorsque Strange apparut dans le couloir vide par un portail, il soupira, mais n’eut même pas le courage de gronder Peter. Pas avec le large sourire qu’il arborait. Alors comme ça, il avait pour la première fois répondu à une attaque directe, même verbale. Et bien, c’était un progrès. La prochaine fois, qu’il n’oublie pas de ne pas de ne pas le faire avec ses poings. Ou si c’était le cas, sans témoin oculaire.  
Le directeur fut proprement scandalisé. Si Peter recommençait, il serait exclu une semaine. Et pour l’attaque verbale ? Elle n’était que verbale. Ce n’était pas bien méchant.  
Strange envisageait de plus en plus de faire changer Peter de lycée.   
Pourtant, même si le manque d’équité était choquant, la petite araignée était bien trop contente pour s’en laisser troubler.

« - Comment va Bucky ? »  
« - Je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles, mais je doute qu’il ait quoi que ce soit. Ce garçon est plus résistant que du lierre sur un mur. »

Le sourire de Peter disparu lentement. Et si Bucky était blessé ? Et s’il était à l’hôpital et si….  
Un message sur son téléphone coupa court à la crise d’angoisse en devenir. Bucky allait très bien. Le pire de l’attaque arrivait maintenant : faire son rapport pour le SHIELD. Il avait déjà envie de crever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - B’jour Pepper ! »  
« - GRAND FRÈRE !!! » Comme a chaque fois, la petite fille sauta dans les bras de Peter pour avoir un câlin.

Il l’installa contre son torse avec amusement. La petite fille lui vouait de plus en plus un culte qu’il ne comprenait pas. L’innocence de Peter était toujours une source de fascination pour la mère de la petite.

« - Bonjour Peter. Monte, nous sommes déjà en retard. » L’adolescent tressaillit.

Ha oui, ils étaient devant le lycée et tout le monde les regardait.

« - J’arrive. Merci Happy. » Il s’engouffra dans la limousine à la suite de Pepper. Il avait complètement oublié qu’elle venait le chercher. Enfin…elle devait venir le chercher non ? Il n’en avait aucun souvenir. « Heu….C’était prévu ? »  
« - Non, j’ai prévenu Bucky et Stephen. Je dois assister à un gala ce soir. Et Morgan doit venir. » Pepper semblait particulièrement irritée de la chose d’ailleurs.  
« - Mais…c’est une gamine ? »  
« - C’est surtout Morgan Stark, fille de Tony Stark et héritière pour 60% de Stark Industries.

Peter baissa les yeux sur la fillette pour ne pas croiser le regard de Pepper. Quand on lui rappelait qu’il était l’héritier des 40% restant, ça le mettait toujours particulièrement mal à l’aise. Il craignait toujours que Pepper lui en veuille. Lui n’avait jamais demandé tout ça ! Quand il l’avait appris, il avait commencé par refuser. C’était Pepper qui avait insisté pour qu’il accepte avec l’adoption simple. May aussi avait insisté pour des raisons bien plus pragmatiques. Elle voulait qu’il puisse faire ce qu’il voulait de sa vie. Pour ça, il fallait de l’argent.

« - Je veux que tu viennes avec nous, Peter. »  
« - Pepper… »  
« - Nous ne dirons pas que tu es l’autre héritier de SI si tu ne veux pas. Je te présenterai juste comme un protégé de Tony. Après tout, j’aurai pu demander à Harley. Vous avez été tous les deux vus à l’enterrement. » Ça l’étonnait toujours d’ailleurs, qu’aucun de ses copains de classe n’ai fait de réflexion là-dessus, mais il doutait qu’ils lisent les hebdomadaires financiers. La presse people avait été tenue totalement à l’écart des funérailles. Les seules photos qui étaient sorties l’avaient été dans deux ou trois canards financiers assez pêchus. «Ceux que ça intéresse savent que vous existez. Que je te demande de baby-sitter Morgan pendant la soirée ne sera choquant pour personne. »  
« - Pepper… »  
« - S’il te plaît Peter. J’ai besoin de ton aide. »  
L’adolescent baissa les yeux sur la petite fille qui le fixait d’un vibrant regard marron qu’il connaissait bien. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père.   
« - S’il te plaît, grand frère ? C’est nul quand y a que maman et moi. En plus, les messieurs, ils me font peur. Ils me regardent comme un gâteau.  
« - Un gâteau ? »  
« - Morgan est l’un des plus beaux partit du pays. » Pepper était écœurée.  
« - C’est une petite fille ! »  
« - Qui grandit chaque jour. Dans dix ans, je passerai plus de temps à chasser des prétendants mal intentionnés qu’à gérer SI. »

Peter fronça les sourcils.

« - D’accord. Mais j’ai que mon jeans et… »  
« - J’ai un costume à ta taille dans le coffre. Nous allons fait un arrêt à un hôtel non loin pour nous préparer. »

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, la petite araignée accepta, résigné. Bien loin de se soucier de la soirée d’agonie à laquelle elle condamnait Peter, Morgan était surtout surexcité de ne pas s’ennuyer comme un rat mort pour une fois. Elle n’avait pas encore assisté à énormément de soirées du haut de ses cinq ans pas encore trop abîmés, mais elle les détestait déjà. Devoir être là, juste parce qu’elle était la fille de son père et être exhibée comme un singe dans sa cage pour satisfaire un ramassis de vieux idiots cyniques la laissait ronchon. Quand elle serait plus grande, elle serait en colère. Pour l’instant, elle était juste contente quand elle put donner la main à son grand frère et suivre sa maman dans la gueule puante du loup.  
Pour une fois, elle souriait sur les photos et on s’intéressa davantage au jeune homme en costume qui l’accompagnait qu’à autre chose. Au bout d’un moment, Peter en eut marre. Et puisqu’on le gonflait avec ça, il finit par simplement se présenter comme ce qu’il était : le grand frère de la petite.  
Pepper faillit éclater de rire. Il y avait un Stark mâle presque adulte ??? Et Pepper était visiblement tout à fait au courant ! Sans surprise, les actions SI prirent pas mal de points le lendemain.  
Un Stark mâle, grand dieu, ils étaient sauvés.  
Écœuré, Peter prépara son granola à la petite le lendemain matin sous les rires de Pepper.  
C’était quoi ce sexisme dégueulasse de vieux imbéciles ??? 

« - Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, Peter. »

D’accord, peut-être avait-il enfin une explication valide à la demande de Pepper d’utiliser son nom d’adoption. Mais ça le scandalisait quand même !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - Aide-moi avec la pâte, Peter, tu veux ? »  
« - J’arrive !!! »

La petite araignée sauta par-dessus le canapé après avoir donné la manette à Ned. Il se précipita en cuisine pour aider sa tante avec la pâte à cookies réfractaire.

« - Il se passe quoi ? »  
« - J’ai mis trop d’œufs, mais j’ai les mains couvertes de pâtes. Tu peux rajouter de la farine ? Un tout petit peu à chaque fois, jusqu’à ce que je te dise stop. »

Peter obéit à sa tante, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était rassurée. Elle avait hurlé au départ quand Strange lui avait quasi ordonné de le laisser faire avec Peter. Elle avait eu très peur pour son neveu. Mais maintenant, elle était contente d’avoir cédé. L’adolescent allait mieux. Il avait retrouvé toute son énergie, tout son allant et souriait à nouveau. Toute sa joie de vivre n’était pas encore revenue évidemment. Il lui arrivait encore de se perdre le regard dans le vague, une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Mais au moins ne restait-il plus les yeux grands ouverts toute la nuit, à attendre qu’il soit l’heure de se lever. Il y avait encore des soucis avec le lycée bien sûr. Mais l’un dans l’autre, ce n’étaient plus que des détails.  
Elle l’avait grondé d’avoir cogné un copain de classe. Plus de s’être fait gauler qu’autre chose d’ailleurs.  
Petit à petit, son neveu était redevenu lui-même et mûrissait en plus joliment sous les poignes solides le Strange et Barnes. Avec un peu de tristesse, elle ne pouvait que regretter que son mari ne soit plus là. Lui aussi aurait pu aider. Un garçon avait sans doute besoin de repères masculins pour se construire. Stark avait pris ce rôle sans le vouloir ni s’en rendre compte au début. Peter avait eu besoin d’un mentor, autant que Spiderman. Stark avait joué ces deux rôles à la fois. Avec sa mort, Peter avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu’un d’autre qui pouvait comprendre ce qu’il vivait, autant par la perte d’un être cher que par ses pouvoirs.   
Le plus gros était fait heureusement. Les progrès avaient été affreusement lents au départ. Maintenant, ils étaient aussi rapides que visibles.  
May était rassurée pour son neveu. Tout irait bien à présent.

« - May… » Elle leva les yeux de sa plaque de cuisson. Dans le salon, Ned continuait à jouer avec plus de retenue qu’elle n’en attendait de l’adolescent. « Tu m’en voudras beaucoup si je décide de changer mon nom pour l’année prochaine ? »

La question la laissa stupéfaite un instant avant qu’elle ne sourît largement en même temps que les larmes menaçaient. Peter acceptait enfin. Tout simplement. Il acceptait et il décidait d’aller en avant de sa propre volonté.

« - Non Peter. C’est une excellente idée. En plus, ça ne pourra qu’être bénéfique à ton entrée au MIT. »

L’adolescent sourit un peu.

« - Cool ! Merci May » Il l’embrassa sur la tempe puis retourna jouer avec son ami sur la télé.  
« - Ha ben tout de même ! »  
« - Hé, mais t’as tué le boss sans moi ? Ha, mais t’as pas de race, mec !!! »

May mit les cookies au four en gloussant. Super héros ou pas, un ado restait un ado devant son jeu préféré. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - Bonsoir, Soldat. »

Bucky faillit faire un bon au plafond. En tout cas, son arme se retrouva collée au front de Fury.

« - Mais vous êtes malade !!! »  
« - Non, ça va. J’ai eu une petite grippe, mais rien de méchant. »  
« - Vous trouvez ça drôle ? »  
« - Plus que de me faire plaquer comme une danseuse après une soirée trop arrosée. »

Le Soldat fixa froidement le Directeur du SHIELD. Enfin directeur…. La gouvernance de l’organisation, l’organisation elle-même était tellement tordue qu’il ne cherchait plus à comprendre depuis longtemps. Au pire moment du SHIELD, il y avait eu quatre directeurs en même temps après tout. Et certains n’étaient même pas au courant du bordel intergalactique qu’était leur organisation. Bref. Fury n’était pas là pour lui faire un cours de politique interne.

« - Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Et comment vous être entré ? »  
« - Les Dora Milaje m’ont laissée entrer. » Bucky grogna. « Quoi, vous me croyez assez fou pour essayer de leur passer sous le nez ? »  
« - Vous êtes Nick Fury non ? Vous êtes capable de tout. »   
« - Dois-je le prendre comme on compliment ? »  
« - À votre avis ? »  
« - Ne m’insultez pas jeune homme. »  
« - J’ai quarante ans de plus que vous. Au moins. »  
« - Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »  
« - Alors vous êtes là pour quoi ? »  
« - Je vous ai proposé un contrat. Miss Stark l’a fait revoir par ses équipes et m’a arraché ce qu’elle en voulait. J’attends toujours de le recevoir signer. »  
« - Quoi, on attend après son contrat de mariage ? C’est trop mignon. »  
« - Barnes… »  
« - Je suis occupé pour l’instant, Fury. Je signerai sans doute, mais plus tard. »  
« - Quoi, toujours à cajoler une petite araignée ? »

Fury se retrouva collé contre le mur avec une dague sous la gorge. Il n’avait pas du tout anticipé la réaction violente du Sergent. Avait-il mal évalué l’affection du Soldat pour le gosse ?

« - Approchez-le, parlez-lui, posez-lui le moindre souci et je vous assure que cette fois, le SHIELD aura réellement besoin d’une nouvelle tête. » Le sifflement était bas, dangereux, sans émotion. Plus « Soldat de l’Hiver » que depuis très, très longtemps. 

Fury se surprit à avaler péniblement sa salive. Il écarta lentement les mains.

« - Je ne lui veux aucun mal, Barnes. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui vous empêchait de signer avec nous. »  
« - Et bien vous avez ma réponse. Ne l’ennuyez pas. Ne lui parlez pas. Je ne veux même pas qu’il sache que vous existez. »   
« - Ce n’est plus un enfant, Sergent. »  
« - Il le restera pour le temps que je peux arriver à lui gagner. » Contra le Soldat, borné.

Fury soupira. Il n’insisterait pas. Il n’était pas idiot non plus. Sans Rogers à protéger et épauler plus longtemps, Barnes avait trouvé quelqu’un d’autre pour remplacer le Capitaine. 

« - Très bien. Je vois que je n’arriverai pas à vous convaincre. Vous savez où est mon bureau si vous vous décidez plus tard. »

Le vieux Directeur aurait pu insister. Il aurait pu le forcer à signer et à lui obéir. Mais ça n’aurait pas marché. S’il voulait le Soldat, le Soldat devait lui faire confiance avant tout ou il retournerait au Wakanda sans un regard en arrière, possiblement en embarquant le gosse et sa tante dans la foulée. 

« - Va-t-il finir par reprendre son costume ? » Ne put s’empêcher de demander l’espion.  
« - … Oui. Il finira par y revenir. Quand il s’en sentira capable. »

C’était tout ce que Fury voulait entendre. Avec la disparition de toute la première génération d’Avengers, ils n’avaient plus personne d’assez charismatique comme tête de gondole. Spiderman était une possibilité. Sans manquer de respect à Sam Wilson, le nouveau Captain n’avait pas encore la présence, le charisme et le bagout suffisant pour le rôle que Rogers lui avait mis sur les épaules.

« - A plus tard, Sergent. Et si vous avez besoin, n’oubliez pas que le SHIELD n’est pas votre ennemi. »

Barnes n’ajouta rien. Non, le SHIELD n’était pas un ennemi. Mais il n’était pas un ami non plus. Au mieux étaient-ils interdépendants lorsqu’une situation de crise apparaissait. C’était bien suffisant.   
Agacé, Bucky sortit son téléphone. 21h, Peter devait être avec sa tante. Il lui envoya quand même un message. Tout se passait bien pour lui ?  
La réponse arriva moins de trois minutes plus tard. Oui, ils mangeaient des cookies. Est-ce que Bucky était seul ? Est-ce qu’il s’ennuyait ? Il n’avait qu’à les rejoindre.  
Le sergent hésita. Pourquoi pas ? À sa grande honte, il réalisa que c’était lui qui commençait à devenir dépendant du gosse. Il prit quand même sa moto. Qui pouvait dire non à des cookies ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voila  
> C'est finit  
> Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Les jours d’après  
Chapitre 9

 

Peter était intimidé, comme à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait un nouveau membre des Avengers. Cette fois, c’était la Sorcière Rouge. Wanda Maximov. Il la connaissait déjà évidemment. Il avait combattu contre elle en Allemagne. Sorti de ça, tout ce qu’il savait d’elle venait de ce qu’il savait de Vision par M’sieur Stark. Ce qui n’était pas beaucoup. Bucky, Sam, Steve et même Stephen lui avaient fait la leçon : Ne pas parler de Vision.  
Il y avait donc 99% de chances qu’il mette ses deux pieds dans sa bouche et en parle.  
La jeune femme avait encore plus de mal à faire son deuil que lui. Et elle, elle n’avait pas Bucky ou Stephen. Il avait de la chance.  
Sam l’aidait de son mieux, mais il avait tellement de choses à faire ! Elle venait souvent voir Steve pour parler avec lui. L’ancien Captain America l’avait prise en charge pendant un bon moment. Du groupe, il était celui qui l’avait le mieux connu.  
C’était aussi pour ça que c’était chez Steve qu’ils allaient pour la rencontrer. La jeune femme était revenue de son tour du monde à la recherche de Vision, sans succès. Le claquement de doigts de Hulk ne l’avait pas ramené. Il n’était pas une victime du snap de Thanos malheureusement. Depuis son retour, elle avait emménagé chez le vieux capitaine. Au moins, ça lui faisait de la compagnie. Ça leur faisait de la compagnie à tous les deux. 

« - Bucky, arrête de toquer à chaque fois et entre. » Soupira Steve.   
« - Tu es chez toi quand même.  
« - Bonjour Peter. Et depuis quand chez toi et chez moi est différent ? »

Le visage de Bucky se fripa une seconde sans que Steve, qui s’était détourné, ne le voit. Peter glissa sa main dans celle de Bucky. Il serra ses doigts un instant puis le lâcha. Il était là.   
Le Soldat se força à se détendre. Il n’était effectivement pas seul. Même s’il avait perdu celui qu’il aimait, il n’était pas seul. Ce n’était pas du tout le même genre d’amour évidemment, mais il aimait Peter. Il était devenu un petit frère. Lui qui l’avait pris en charge parce que le gamin avait besoin d’aide avait accepté que l’aide ne fût pas à sens unique. Lui aussi allait mieux depuis que Peter était là.  
Steve lui lança soudain un objet que Bucky attrapa au vol.

« - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Des clés ? »  
« - Celles de la porte évidemment. »

Bucky ne dit rien. Il les empocha avec un signe de tête.

« - Ou est ta colocataire ? »  
« - Elle est en cuisine. »

Wanda en sortit avec un plateau.

« - Elle n’y est plus. Bonjour Monsieur Barnes. » Elle salua Peter d’un signe de tête suspicieux pendant qu’elle posa le plateau avec les boissons sur la table du salon.  
« - Wanda, je te présente Peter Parker-Stark. Peter, Wanda Maximov. »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Stark hein ?

« - Un bâtard ? »  
« - Adoption. » Claqua Peter en la foudroyant du regard. « Mes parents sont morts. »  
« - Les miens aussi. »

Bucky parut aussi surpris que Steve. Jamais ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient vu leurs petits protégés aussi agressifs avec qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas aussi vite !

« - Je ne l’aime pas, Rogers ! » Lâcha la jeune femme au bout de quelques instants. Elle fit demi-tour droite et retourna à sa chambre dont elle claque la porte.

Peter faisait la gueule, mais retint toute insulte.   
« - Pétasse. » Pendant dix secondes  
« - Peter ! Enfin ! »  
« - C’est elle qui a commencé, M’sieur Steve. » Ce qui n’était pas faux.  
« - Elle a juste du mal à s’adapter et à faire son deuil. »

Peter n’enfonça pas le clou. Un deuil difficile, il pouvait comprendre. Mais lui, il n’avait jamais été odieux avec qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi elle pouvait se permettre de l’être ?  
Boudeur, il prit son jus d’orange pendant que les deux adultes se rabattaient sur plus exotique et alcoolisé. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus jusqu’à leur départ. 

« - Désolé pour ça. » S’excusa Bucky en sortant de la maison.

Steve s’était lui aussi excusé à profusion pour le comportement de la jeune femme.

« - Bah, ça arrive hein. Il y a des gens avec qui c’est épidermique. Regardez avec Flash, on n’a jamais pu se saquer. C’est un peu pareil avec elle j’imagine. Et puis, ce n’est pas sa faute si elle n’a pas un Bucky et un Stephen pour l’aider. » Sourit soudain la petite araignée.

Le Soldat ne put retenir un petit sourire tendre.  
Un petit frère oui. Un adorable petit frère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les examens de fin d’année étaient terminés depuis deux jours. Les notes n’arrivaient pas avant encore une semaine, mais l’ambiance du lycée était bien plus décontractée. Ça faisait presque huit mois maintenant que les gens étaient revenus. Presque une année scolaire entière. Sept mois que Spiderman n’avait pas montré signe de vie. De plus en plus de gens le croyaient mort. Peter ne savait pas s’il en était irrité ou soulagé. S’il voulait arrêter, c’était le bon moment finalement. 

« - Vous savez ce que j’ai entendu ? » Lâcha soudain Flash avec un sourire moqueur que Peter savait qu’il lui était désigné.

La petite cour de l’adolescent écoutait évidemment avec avidité. Depuis que Peter l’avait cogné, Flash ne s’était plus une seule fois adressé à lui. Il continuait à le harceler, le moquer et l’insulter, mais jamais plus directement. Il le faisait aussi sur les réseaux sociaux. De ça, Peter se contre-fichait. Ce qu’il ne voyait pas ne le dérangeait pas. Comme il n’était pas sur le groupe de la classe, il s’en fichait. Ned ne s’en fichait pas lui. Il essayait de le tenir quand même au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui sans que Peter y réagisse. Il avait mûri pendant cette année.

« - Non ? Quoi ? »  
« - D’après ce que j’ai entendu, on va avoir le fils d’une célébrité l’an prochain dans le lycée. »  
« - Vraiment ? Cool ! »  
« - ouai, un dernière année. Comme nous. » Peter renifla, amusé. « Quoi Parker ? Ça te fait marrer ? On verra ce que tu feras s’il est dans notre classe. »  
« - Mais qu’est ce que j’en aurai à faire ? »  
« - Peuh ! T’es trop stupide pour comprendre l’intérêt qu’avoir du réseau peut être. »

La petite araignée eut un large sourire. Du réseau, il en avait. Et plus que Flash ne pourrait jamais en imaginer. D’ailleurs, il était presque sûr que le « fils de célébrité » serait lui-même. Strange avait prévenu la direction du changement de nom de Peter. Ça avait causé quelques palpitations au Directeur d’ailleurs. Un fils Stark, même adopté, non, ce n’était pas rien DU TOUT ! ils restaient un établissement public nom d’un chien ! Le directeur ne savait pas ce qui avait pu décider quelqu’un comme Tony Stark d’adopter un gamin comme Peter, mais il n’allait certainement pas protester. Et si c’était une blague et bien…C’était sur Peter que sa retomberait. Pas sur le lycée. 

« - Et qui est ce nouvel élève à ton avis ? »   
« - j’en sais rien, mais je suis sur d’une chose. C’est que je serais son ami. Avec tous les avantages que ça implique. »

Peter n’était pas étonné, mais proprement écœuré. Ce n’était pas de l’amitié, ça. C’était profiter de quelqu’un.

« - Je te propose un truc, Flash. Je te laisse jusqu’à la rentrée pour tenter de découvrir qui s’est et parier sur son nom. Moi, je te parie vingt dollars que je trouve au doigt mouillé.

Flash commençait à s’échauffer gentiment.

« - Ha ouai ? Tenu ! Tu paries pour qui ? »  
« - D’autres participants ? »

Ned se retrouva très vite et à son corps défendant en charge de tenir les comptes. Chacun y aller de sa prédiction. Des Kardashians à un homme politique, d’un fils de chanteur à un grand avocat qui aurait décidé de laisser son gosse dans le public pour lui apprendre la vie.

« - Alors Peter ? Tu paries pour qui ? » Le sourire moqueur de Flash était tellement condescendant que Peter en grinçait des dents.  
« - Je parie sur le fils de Tony Stark. » Un silence incrédule lui répondit avant que la classe entière n’éclate de rire.  
« - Ha très trop con. Mais je récupérerai mes vingt dollars avec plaisir en septembre, looser. »  
« - On verra. » Sourit Peter très tranquille. Tellement tranquille que certains commencèrent à se poser des questions. Après tout, ils avaient tous vu, et oubliés un peu vite que Peter était amené régulièrement par Bucky Barnes, le copain de Captain America. S’il connaissait le Soldat de l’Hiver, il pouvait connaître Stark ? Non ? Il y avait même eu des rumeurs qui auraient vu Peter à l’ambassade du Wakanda. Comme toutes les rumeurs, c’était Flash qui les avait fait tourner. Ça paraissait si incongru que personne n’y avait cru à celles-là. Mais Peter semblait tellement sûr de lui…. Deux autres gosses de la classe parièrent comme Peter pour le principe. La petite araignée parue surprise.   
Vraiment ? Il avait piqué des gens a Flash ? Même si c’était sur un sujet aussi stupide et pour un simple pari, c’était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.  
Le soir même en rentrant au Sanctum, il raconta la scène à Strange et Bucky. Ça l’amusait toujours. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. Pour eux, ce n’était pas ce qui comptait. Ce qui comptait, c’était que Peter avait effectivement enfin accepté pleinement que Tony Stark l’eût adopté et qu’il avait le droit de porter son nom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques jours à peine que Peter s’ennuyât déjà. Sur le plan scolaire au moins. Sans doute à force d’anticiper ses deux semaines au Wakanda, il ne tenait plus en place. Tant et si bien que tante May lui avait intimé de trouver un petit boulot pour les deux semaines qui lui restait avant de partir en vacances.   
Peter ne s’était pas faire prier. Il avait vite trouvé un petit boulot de livreur qui l’avait très vite irrité aussi. Il irait tellement plus vite s’il pouvait passer de toit en toit ! Mais ce n’était pas comme ça que ça marchait n’est-ce pas ? Spiderman ne faisait pas de la livraison de pizza en moins de trente minutes et surtout, Spiderman était aux abonnés absents. Néanmoins, May avait vu avec une certaine trépidation son neveu sortir son costume du placard pour le laver à la main après en avoir retiré toute la partie électronique. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Karen lui avait dit bonjour. Lorsque Peter avait fondu en larmes et que May n’avait pas réussi à le consoler au bout d’une grosse heure, elle avait appelé Bucky. Le Soldat s’était pointé en moins de vingt minutes, sans poser de question. Il avait pris Peter dans ses bras et l’avait gardé contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme enfin. Ça avait pris longtemps. La consternation de l’IA n’avait pas aidé. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? C’était sa faute ? Elle n’était pas programmée pour faire souffrir son maître ! Il avait fallu du temps pour calmer aussi Karen.   
Finalement, Peter s’était endormi dans les bras de Bucky, accroché à son T-shirt, comme il l’avait déjà fait plus d’une fois.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à le faire lâcher. » Se désola May. Les doigts de Peter étaient plus accrochés que des serres sur un lapin.  
« - Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je lui sers de doudou. Ou Strange. » 

Autant voir Bucky dans cette position n’était rien de plus que simplement désolant, imaginer le digne Docteur Strange à sa place, les bras pleins d’un gosse trop accroché à lui pour le laisser partir, forcé de dormir avec une peluche possessive collée à sa hanche était hilarant.

« - Vraiment ? »   
« - Quand il s’accroche, il ne lâche plus. »

May du aider Bucky à retirer ses bottes pour finalement qu’il puisse s’allonger avec Peter accroché à lui. Lorsque Peter ouvrit un œil, vers trois heures du matin, il se laissa simplement glisser contre le mur pour faire plus de place au Soldat, posa sa tête sur son épaule et se rendormit comme une masse. Bucky roula sur le flanc, le prit dans ses bras et s’endormit plus profondément encore.   
Vers sept heures, May vint les réveiller. Son neveu et le Soldat dormaient comme deux chatons roulés en boule l’un contre l’autre. Un esprit chagrin aurait pu sans doute imaginer quelque chose de malsain. Là, c’était juste adorable.  
Devant le petit déjeuner, Bucky ne put s’empêcher de questionner l’adolescent. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas demandé un poste chez SI ? Peter haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas le cv pour ça enfin.

« - Peter…Tu es propriétaire de 40% de l’entreprise ! Appelle Pepper et demande-lui de te trouver un stage. » 

Ha. Il avait oublié ce détail oui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter avait fini son troisième stage de l’été. Un premier chez SI, comme Bucky lui avait conseillé. Pepper avait été tellement contente qu’il s’y intéresse enfin qu’elle lui avait dégoté dans la demi-heure un poste à la R&D de l’entreprise. Il y avait appris plein de trucs intéressants.   
Le second s’était fait au Wakanda, comme prévu. Deux semaines quasi sans dormir, en mangeant à peine, enterré dans le labo de Shuri à inventer des trucs ou sauter partout avec des femmes de guerre surentraînées. Ça avait été les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Il avait fallu que le roi descende et les menaces de leur jeter ses claquettes à la figure pour qu’ils daignent aller prendre un peu l’air au bout de six jours. Shuri lui avait fait découvrir le pays, ses technologies et ses rhinocéros géants entraînés au combat. La petite araignée les avait trouvés absolument géniaux. Les manières franches et en permanence enthousiasmées avaient fait de l’adolescent la mascotte des Dora Milaje en quelques heures à peine. Alors quand elles avaient su que le Loup Blanc l’avait entraîné, son stage s’était agrémenté d’un apprentissage du combat à la lance. Sans grande surprise, il y était complément incompétent. Mais en quelques jours à peine, ce n’était guère étonnant. Au moins ne risquait-il pas de s’enfoncer une lance dans le pied si par hasard il en trouvait une. Ce n’était déjà pas si mal.  
Au milieu de ces deux semaines, le seul bémol avait été sa tante, Bucky et Strange qui lui avaient affreusement manqué. Ses amis aussi, mais ce n’était pas pareil.   
Lorsqu’il était finalement rentré pour commencer son second stage chez SI, il avait été heureux de rentrer chez lui avec sa famille, mais triste de partir. Il avait autant accroché avec Shuri qu’ils étaient comme chat et chien avec Wanda. T’Challa lui avait promis qu’il pourrait revenir. Au moment de remonter dans le jet qui le ramenait aux États-Unis, Peter avait serré toute la petite famille royale dans ses bras. La rupture de protocole était consommée, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Même Ramonda l’avait trouvé adorable. La reine mère avait prévenu son fils. Lorsqu’il aurait enfin trouvé une reine, elle voulait des petits enfants aussi adorables que cette petite araignée.   
Maintenant que s’était terminé son troisième Stage, Peter s’ennuyait à nouveau. La rentrée des classes était encore dans deux semaines. Strange n’était pas encore rentré, Bucky était ronchon sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, Pepper aussi et sa tante May était débordée de travail. Il n’y avait bien qu’avec Morgan que l’adolescent trouvait à s’occuper.

« - Hé Morgan, qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’aller faire le tour des labos ? »  
« - Maman elle veut pas que j’y aille toute seule. »  
« - Tu ne seras pas toute seule, je serais là, moi. »

La petite parue y réfléchir un instant avant de lever les bras vers lui pour qu’il la prenne à cou. Confortablement installée dans les bras de Peter, la joue posée sur son épaule, elle se laissa porter d’étage de bureau en étage de labo pour faire le tour de l’immeuble ou elle vivait depuis la mort de son papa. Avec un soupir, elle enfouit son petit museau dans le cou de Peter. Son papa lui manquait encore affreusement. Elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre qu’il revienne de son grand voyage.  
Si personne n’arrêta Peter et la petite fille, plus d’un employé se demanda ce que fichaient deux gamins dans le bâtiment. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils réalisent qu’ils n’avaient pas de badges du tout et que toutes les portes se déverrouillaient d’elles-mêmes. Les IA de SI reconnaissaient leurs maitres sans la moindre difficulté. Les meilleures inventions de Tony n’avaient jamais été ses armures mais ses IA.

« - J’ai faim. » Murmura tout d’un coup la petite fille  
« - En même temps, il est presque 13h. On remonte ? »

Morgan hocha la tête, affamée

« - Oui !!!! »

L’ascenseur le plus proche s’ouvrit à leur arrivée, les remonta au dernier étage possible pour qu’ils en changent et prenne l’ascenseur personnel pour l’étage des appartements.

« - Qu’est ce que tu veux que je te prépare ? »  
« - Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux ! »  
« - Hum…. Hamburger maison ? »  
« - Cheeseburger ! »  
« - Ça marche. » 

Peter posa la petite fille sur une des chaises de bar dans la cuisine. Même dans l’appartement, il ne la gardait jamais hors de sa vue plus de quelques secondes. Fouiller les placards à la recherche du matériel nécessaire pour faire les burgers et des frites (avec une petite salade de tomates) ne lui prit pas longtemps. Depuis le temps, Bucky comme Strange lui avaient apprit à cuisiner ce qu’ils savaient faire. Ce n’était pas glorieux au début mais comme tout, ça c’était grandement amélioré.   
Une fois les buns dans le grille-pain, il mit un peu de beurre aux herbes dans la viande hachée, fit les burgers puis les mit à cuire pendant que les frittes cuisaient dans de la bonne huile bien chaude. La salade, les oignons, les tomates, le fromage et il montait le déjeuner pour placer le tout sur un plateau avec le grand saladier de frites toutes chaudes.  
Morgan lui sauta sur le dos au vol pour qu’il la porte jusqu’au canapé. Elle s’y laissa tomber en gloussant pendant que Peter posait son chargement sur la table.

« - Et ne met pas de sauce sur le canapé ou ta maman va me gronder, d’accord ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête. Elle laissa son grand frère lui attacher un torchon propre autours du cou. Le tissu était si grand qu’il lui tombait sur les genoux. Même si quelque chose tombait de son cheeseburger, il ne tacherait pas le tissu en dessous. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle croqua dans son déjeuner. La salade de tomates n’était pas trop froide en plus. Les frites pas brulantes et le ketchup à température ambiante. Elle allait se régaler  
Peter était content que son repas plaise à sa petite sœur. Il attaqua son propre déjeuner avec entrain. Tant et si bien que lorsque la baie vitrée vola en éclat, il n’eut que le temps de se jeter entre les éclats de verre et Morgan pour la protéger. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa. Des dizaines de coupures constellaient son dos.

« - GO GO GO !!! »

Peter ne réfléchit pas. Il saisit Morgan et bondit derrière le canapé avant de se risquer à un coup d’œil par-dessus le meuble. Pas de logos sur les uniformes, des armures corporelles basiques d’unité d’intervention, des fusils mitrailleurs lambda sans marque distinctives.  
Quand il aurait le temps, Peter serait sans doute autant consterné que content de tout ce qu’il avait apprit au contact de Bucky mais pour l’instant, il était seul, avec une petite fille terrorisée dans les bras, face a une douzaine de mecs surarmés.

« - OU EST LA GOSSE ? »  
« - On la trouve pas, chef. »  
« - Passez l’étage au scanner. »  
« - Oui chef. »

Peter se glissa sans bruit vers la porte qui menait aux chambres.

« - Morgan ? Tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? » La petite fille en larmes hocha la tête. Sa maman lui avait dit. Si quelque chose se produisait, elle devait faire le moins de bruit possible jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un qu’elle connaisse l’appelle. Là, elle avait Peter. Mais elle avait peur quand même. « Est ce que ta maman t’as dit s’il y avait un endroit ici ou tu pourrais te cacher ? » La petite fille hocha encore la tête avant de montrer sa chambre. « Parfait. » Toujours aussi silencieux que possible, Peter se précipita dans la chambre de la petite fille « Et maintenant ? » Morgan sauta de ses bras pour se ruer vers son grand coffre à jouets. Peter l’ouvrit. La petite fille appuya sur un bouton sous le couvercle. Le fond contre le mur s’ouvrit sur une petite panic-room avec des couvertures et des peluches à l’intérieur. Même si elle ne devait normalement avoir le droit d’y aller qu’en cas de danger, la petite fille avait déjà fait de la petite pièce son domaine. « Très bien. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n’est-ce pas ? Tu vas te cacher et tu ne ressors que si c’est ta maman, moi, oncle Bucky, oncle Happy ou oncle Nick qui vient. Personne d’autre. D’accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »   
« - Tu vas faire quoi ? » S’inquiéta la gamine sans lâcher Peter.  
Les bruits de destruction s’approchaient.

« - Moi, je vais te protéger. »  
« - Comme Papa ? »

Le cœur de Peter se serra.

« - Comme ton papa oui. »  
« - Mais tu pars pas après hein ? »

L’adolescent faillit fondre en larmes pendant une seconde.

« - Promis. Je reviens te chercher. »  
« - Juré ? »  
« - Juré. »

Il déposa un bisou sur le front de la petite, s’assura qu’elle était bien cachée, referma le coffre après avoir jeté dedans des jouets puis se glissa sous le lit. La porte de la chambre s’arracha de ses gonds lorsque deux hommes armés entrèrent.

« - Sous le lit ! » Ils avaient des capteurs thermiques sur leur casque.

Peter jura. Sans toile, sans costume, sans rien, il allait devoir se battre à mains nues contre des types armés jusqu’aux dents bien déterminés à enlever l’héritière Stark pour faire chanter sa mère. Mais Bucky le formait au combat depuis des mois. Peter n’aurait de toute façon pas été sans défense avant que le Soldat le prenne en main. Maintenant, il était juste devenu dangereux quel que soit la situation.  
Il se redressa d’un bond en projetant le lit sur les deux hommes. La surprise fut suffisante pour qu’il leur arrache leurs armes et les assomment d’un violent coup de poing et d’un retourné dans la figure. Les casques c’était bien, jusqu’à une certaine quantité de newtons. Après, même le casque ne servait plus à rien.   
Peter ramassa les armes après avoir utilisé les draps déchirés du lit pour trousser les deux hommes, bras et jambes attachés dans le dos comme des veaux dans un corral. Bucky lui avait montré comme rendre des armes inutilisables très vite. Avec sa force, c’était aisé. Il en garda quand même une. Il avait appris à tirer. S’il n’y était pas très doué, il n’avait pas peur de les utiliser au moins. S’il en avait besoin, le pistolet de poing serait utile.  
Un soupir lui échappa. Il n’avait pas son costume ni sa toile, mais il avait encore ses doigts. Sans bruit, il monta au mur pour se caler au plafond. Sur la radio des agresseurs, il entendait les appels pour les deux assommés.

« - Kurt ? Lionel ???? Répondez… Merde qu’est ce qu’ils fichent. Que quelqu’un les trouve. »

Deux autres hommes entrèrent dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La surprise de trouver leurs collègues inconscients et saucissonnés gagna à Peter la seconde nécessaire pour se laisser tomber sur eux et les assommer à leur tour. Cette fois, il utilisa les zips en plastique qu’ils avaient à l’arrière de leur sac à dos pour les attacher, toujours comme des veaux pendant un rodéo.  
Peter prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait attendre en semi sécurité dans la chambre, juste s’occuper de ceux qui venaient voir et espérer que de l’aide arriverait vite. Toutes les alarmes qu’elles soient silencieuse ou non avaient dû se déclencher. La cavalerie n’allait pas tarder. Puis son regard tomba sur le coffre à jouer. Qui savait qui était responsable. Qui savait quel matériel ils avaient ? Non, il devait être proactif comme il l’avait toujours été. C’était à Spiderman d’intervenir. Et si ses mains tremblaient d’avoir la vie de Morgan entre elles, il serra les dents. Il l’avait déjà fait. Il avait déjà sauvé des vies. L’image de Stark mourant s’imposa une seconde sous ses paupières closes. Il n’avait rien pu faire pour aider M’sieur Stark alors que lui l’avait aidé. Mais c’était lui le grand maintenant. C’était à lui de protéger la fille de M’sieur Stark.   
Les mâchoires serrées, il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Sans armes, avec juste sa vélocité et ses réflexes comme seul bouclier, se décider à sortir de cette chambre pour protéger sa petite sœur était sans doute l’un des trois choses les plus difficiles qu’il avait fait de sa vie. Il avait conscience de la valeur de la vie maintenant, et de celle de la mort. Avant… Avant, être Spiderman était surtout un jeu. Il avait appris la véracité de son erreur avec la violence d’une gifle.  
Peter monta lentement au mur pour s’accrocher au plafond. Dans la situation où il était, il ne pouvait compter que sur ses talents. Repousser l’overdose de sensations à mesure qu’il se concentrait allait vite devenir douloureux. Il fallait qu’il en finisse très vite.  
L’oreille aux aguets, il compta ses ennemis. Deux dans le salon, deux dans la chambre de Pepper, un dans la chambre d’ami, deux dans la cuisine, deux dans le bureau. Avec les quatre qu’il avait déjà arrêté, ça faisait treize. Un nombre impair. Normal. Il entendait la voix de Bucky, froide, mécanique, analytique, qui lui répétait tout ce à quoi il devait faire attention.  
« Le nombre de tes ennemis sera presque toujours impair : Des groupes de deux plus le chef. La plupart des formations sont des multiples de quatre : Quatre, huit, douze…. Plus il y a de groupes de quatre, plus tu as le risque qu’il y ait des officiers subalternes. A dessus de douze hommes, tu en auras toujours au moins un. Jusqu’à douze, c’est rare. Un officier lambda n’est pas capable de gérer plus de trois personnes. Trois personnes ou trois groupes. Un officier considèrera souvent un quad comme une seule entité. Si tu le peux, coupe la tête de l’hydre immédiatement. Si tu ne peux pas, réduit des tentacules une à une jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus que la tête. »  
Peter trotta au plafond vers son premier adversaire.   
« Choisit ceux qui semblent les plus forts d’abord. Si quelqu’un doit s’isoler, ce seront eux. »  
Sans bruit, il entra dans la chambre d’ami. L’homme était en train d’éventrer consciencieusement le matelas avec un énorme couteau.   
« Frappe vite et en silence. Tu es une araignée. Agis comme elle. Frappe et recule. Ou frappe et accroche toi. Mais ne tente pas de faire les deux à la fois. »  
Peter bondit sur le dos de l’homme. Un bras autour de sa gorge et il serrait. Le kidnappeur se débattit mais Peter le retint. Il l’empêcha de l’envoyer valdinguer contre les murs.  
« Tu es fort. Plus qu’un humain normal. Même moi et Steve avons eut du mal contre toi. Et nous ne connaissions pas ton âge alors on ne t’a pas ménagé. Tu es assez fort pour nous retenir quelques instants. Utilise ta force pour contraindre ton ennemi à l’immobilisme. L’immobilisme c’est la promesse de la mort. L’immobilisme, c’est le début de la panique. Un ennemi paniqué est plus facile à vaincre. »  
Peter serra jusqu’à ce que son adversaire étouffe et s’effondre entre ses bras. Il vérifia son pouls. Paniqué et filant mais présent. Il attacha l’homme comme les autres puis passa aux suivants.  
« Si tu peux prendre le moyen de communication de l’adversaire, fais-le. Mais uniquement s’il ne risque pas de te faire repérer. Ta discrétion est l’un de tes meilleurs atouts. »  
Peter laissa le talkie-walkie par terre après l’avoir écouté un instant.  
Cinq de chute. Restait huit.  
« Si tu es seul face à un ennemi nettement supérieur en nombre, fais lui peur. »  
Peter attacha sa victime dans une position grotesque. Si ses copains le cherchaient, ils le verraient.  
« Et surtout, sois vif. »  
Peter reprit sa place au plafond. Sans bruit, il passa à la chambre de Pepper.   
« Tu peux utiliser des distractions mais n’oublie pas. Face à des adversaires entrainés, ils réagiront à la fois vers la distraction et son opposé.  
Peter jeta un stylo vers le coin de la pièce. Deux armes se levèrent. Une vers le coin, l’autre vers la porte. Il se laissa tomber entre les deux hommes dos à dos, les attrapa sous la gorge et leur heurta brutalement le crane l’un contre l’autre avant de les assommer d’un coup de poing sur la tempe après les avoir sonnés.  
Plus que six.  
« Le professionnel engagé n’a rien à voir avec la petite frappe de quartier que tu as surtout rencontré. Les premiers sont organisés. Les seconds sont juste des idiots. Mais les premiers sont souvent les seconds qui sont montés en compétence. L’évidence l’est parfois trop pour eux. »   
« - Qu’est ce que tu fais là, gamin ? Où est la fille ? »  
« - Me…me..me…Me faites pas de mal. J…je…Je lui…donne…donne des cours…»  
« - Tu sais où est la fille ? »  
« - La…La….la ch…ch…. »   
Les deux types grognèrent. Le babysitter de la gamine. Au moins, ils étaient sur qu’elle était là. Tuer le gosse ? Bah. Ça laisserait un message même s’il avait l’air d’avoir douze ans avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes.  
« Ta petite bouille d’innocent adorable est une arme de destruction massive. Si tu as besoin, utilise-la. »  
Peter bondit lorsqu’ils baissèrent leurs armes. Un jeté, un mouvement de hanche, un coup de genou en pleine face, un nez cassé du coude et les deux hommes s’écroulaient dans leur propre sang pour être saucissonnés à leur tour.  
Plus que quatre dont le chef du groupe.  
« - Répondez… A toutes les équipes, répondez !!! Merde ! »  
« - chef, on est là. Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
« - Vous êtes où ? »  
« - Dans le bureau de Stark, chef. On a trouvé des blue print. »  
« - Prenez les. Je crois qu’on a un intru »  
« Tu finiras par être découvert. Quand ce moment arrive, fonce. Ta vitesse sera ta meilleure arme.  
« - Chez Stark ? Ça vous étonne ? ARRRGH ! »  
« - Mallory ??? MALLORY ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? »  
Peter avait foncé. Une seconde il était à la porte, la suivante il fonçait pour enfoncer son poing dans le ventre du militaire puis le premier comme bouclier pour se protéger des tirs du second homme. Un instant, son ventre se serra. Si l’homme mourrait…  
« Ne prête pas attention à ce qui peut arriver aux sbires. Personne ne les a forcés à être là. Ils sont là pour l’argent, le pouvoir ou les deux. Si leurs copains leur tirent dessus, ce n’est pas ton problème. Le tient, c’est de rester en vie pour finir la mission et sauver des vies d’innocents. »  
Peter souleva le cadavre pour le jeter sur l’autre kidnappeur qui s’écroula sous le poids de son camarade. Un coup de pied en pleine face et il était inconscient. Peter l’attacha à son tour, récupéra les plans qu’il cacha dans la poubelle. Qui irait voir là ?  
Plus que deux.  
A pas de loup, l’adolescent remonta sur le mur puis jusqu’au plafond. Les deux restants étaient dans le salon. Avec le plafond qui culminait à six mètres, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s’y cacher. Les meubles étaient renversés et éventrés….  
« - Maloy ? Derek ? MacCarty ? Merde. Y a plus que nous. »  
« - Chef, on évacue ? »  
« - Il nous faut la gamine. Sinon, on va pas s’en sortir vivant. »  
« Tente d’obtenir des informations mais ne te mets pas en danger pour ça. Si tu élimines les sbires, les huiles se mettront toujours à parler. Soit pour te menacer, soit parce que d’autres leurs poseront des questions. Ecoute si tu peux. Mais si tu ne peux pas, aucune importance. Si tu dois en garder un en vie, tente de garder le chef mais n’y risque pas ta vie ou ta mission. Quoi qu’il se passe, un Peter intact est plus important qu’un ennemi vivant. »  
Peter se décida. Il leva le revolver et visa. Le dernier sbire s’écroula en se tenant le cou. S’il était soigné vite et si quelqu’un faisait pression, il vivrait. Un frisson de dégout remonta dans le dos de l’adolescent. Il venait de blesser un homme avec une arme a feu. Ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir….  
Il s’écarta pour vider son estomac sur le sol. Il cassa le chien de l’arme et l’abandonna. Jamais il ne pourrait à nouveau blesser quelqu’un avec ça. C’était…il vomit encore.  
« Ne reste jamais immobile. Être immobile, c’est la mort. C’est valable pour tes ennemis, mais pour toi aussi »  
« - Ne bouge pas gamin. Qui es-tu ? Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? »   
L’arme qui le menaçait était un fusil automatique. Aucune chance que Peter puisse échapper à une rafale à bout portant.  
« - Je…baby-sitter. » Murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux avant de vomir encore.  
Un reniflement écœuré lui répondit   
« - Qui est ici ? »  
« - Que…Quoi ? »  
« - La gamine. Où est la gamine ? »  
« Si tu te fais prendre et qu’on t’interroge, ment autant que tu dis la vérité. Les mensonges noyés dans la vérité sont plus difficiles à repérer. Et inversement. »  
« - Dans sa chambre ? »  
« - Y A PERSONNE DANS LA CHAMBRE !! » juste deux de ses hommes attachés mais il n’y avait pas encore mis les pieds. «PARLE »  
« - Je suis juste le baby-sitter ! On déjeunait, y a personne d’autre ici que Morgan et moi, je connais pas les mesures de défense de l’appartement, je sais pas ce qui a été mit en place, je suis juste un lycéen, je sais pas où est Morgan elle a filé quand tout a explosé et moi je me suis caché dans la salle de bain, me faites pas de mal !!! »  
Ecœuré, l’homme baissa son arme un instant pour appeler les troupes toujours sans succès. Son regard quitta Peter une seconde. C’était suffisant. La poubelle remplit de vomit lui atterrit en pleine face. Son doigt pressa la détente. La rafale d’automatique trancha l’air là ou était Peter juste avant mais l’araignée avait déjà bondit au-dessus du type pour l’assommer par derrière de toutes ses forces.  
« Et surtout, si tu es coincé, improvise ! »

Peter attacha le gars puis se laissa tomber par terre. Il se traina en rampant vers la chambre de Morgan, sortit les peluches du coffre puis toqua au fond.

« - Morgan ? C’est moi, Peter. »

La gamine en bondit pour lui sauter au cou.

« - Ça va ??? » Elle glapit de voir deux hommes attachés dans sa chambre. Effrayée, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son grand frère.  
« - Ouai, ça va ma puce. Tout va bien maintenant. » Il la serra contre lui jusqu’à ce que la sécurité débarque enfin. Les cris de consternations s’enchainèrent à mesure que ses victimes étaient découvertes jusqu’à ce que le chef de la sécurité, un ancien soldat aussi large d’épaule qu’une montagne débarque dans la chambre.  
« - On les as. Je répète, les colis sont intacts. Les colis sont intacts. » Puis il s’accroupit devant Peter. « Ça va gamin ? C’est toi qui as arrêté ces types ? » L’adolescent hocha la tête, épuisé. « Mince, c’est du beau boulot. »  
« - Vous en avez mis du temps. » 

Le chef de la sécurité le fixa, incrédule. Du temps ? Il plaisantait ? Les premières alarmes s’étaient déclenchées depuis moins de dix minutes. Il n’était matériellement pas possible de monter intervenir plus vite. En plus, il peinait à comprendre ce que disait l’adolescent. Pourquoi parlait-il si vite ? 

« - Dix….Dix minutes ? C’est tout ? » Peter n’y croyait pas. Il avait l’impression que la baie vitrée avait éclatée depuis au moins deux heures. « Dix minutes… » Était-ce pour ça qu’il se sentait tellement mal ? Il mourrait de faim et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.  
« - Je crois qu’il faut que je mange un truc. » Et qu’il arrête de faire du 700 mots à la seconde.  
On lui colla une barre de céréales pressés avec du miel qu’il avala avidement. Le truc était tellement sucré qu’il en eut un haut le cœur mais la barre lui fit du bien.   
« - On va vous évacuer avec la petite, d’accord ? Vous voulez bien me la donner ? »

Peter serra Morgan contre lui.

« - Je ne bouge pas tant que Pepper ne m’a pas dit que je peux. Et Morgan non plus. »  
« - Allons, soyez raisonnables. »  
« - Qui me dit que vous n’êtes pas une seconde équipe de kidnappeurs ? »

Le chef de la sécurité s’écarta en soupirant sans insister. Qui, effectivement. Le gosse avait été bien dressé en tout cas.  
Morgan releva le nez du cou de son grand frère

« - Tu m’as sauvé. Comme Papa. Mais toi, tu es revenu. »  
« - Ouai, je suis revenu…. »  
« - MORGAN !!! »   
« - Maman !!! » 

Peter lâcha la petite fille qui se rua dans les bras de sa mère. 

« - Tu n’as rien ? Tu n’es pas blessée ? Tu n’as pas eu trop peur ??? »  
« - Non, Peter il était là. Il m’a protégé. Mais il est revenu lui. »

Pepper serra sa fille contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Oui ma chérie. Il est revenu. » Elle n’en dit rien mais son regard était empli d’un monde de gratitude.

Peter lui sourit gentiment. 

« - C’est à ça que ça sert les grands frères, p’tite tête, ça protège sa p’tite sœur. »

Un portail s’ouvrit derrière lui. C’est avec reconnaissance qu’il s’appuya sur Strange. Le sorcier paraissait un peu pâle.

« - ça ne va pas ? Vous n’avez pas l’air bien. »

L’ancien chirurgien se retint d’attraper l’adolescent pour le secouer très fort.

« - Je me suis inquiété quand j’ai appris que des hommes d’Hydra avait débarqués ici. »  
« - Hydra ? Vraiment ? Mince alors… » Peter pâlissait de secondes en secondes.  
« - Peter ? »   
« - Je crois qu’il faut que je mange un truc. » Encore.

Entre le stress, l’adrénaline, le manque de nourriture depuis le petit déjeuner, l’effort et la peur rétroactive, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de se battre à par à l’entrainement. La surcharge d’émotions était juste en train de retomber. Et le temps de reprendre son cours normal. Petit à petit, l’élocution de Peter ralentissait en même temps que l’adrénaline se purgeait de son sang. 

« - Je suis fatigué. »   
« - Je m’en doute. On va rentrer au Sanctum pour que tu puisses manger et dormir. » La cape quitta les épaules de Strange à sa demande pour s’enrouler autours de l’adolescent qui commençait à frissonner.  
« - Stephen, pouvez vous emmener Morgan avec vous ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Pas tant que des travaux n’auront pas été fait et..  
« - les blue-prints…Dans la poubelle du bureau » Murmura soudain Peter. Le front sur l’épaule de Strange, il dormait déjà à moitié dans ses bras.

Pepper jura. Ils savaient pour ça ? Donc ils avaient un traitre dans l’équipe. Rien d’inattendu mais toujours pénible.

« - Je vois, merci Peter. Stephen ? »

Il prit Morgan dans ses bras puis passa le portail. La petite fille le connaissait depuis un moment maintenant. Elle n’avait jamais passé de portail mais en avait vu plein. Assez pour ne pas avoir peur.  
Elle laissa Stephen la porter jusqu’à la chambre de Peter, allonger l’adolescent sur le lit, lui retirer ses chaussures, le border sous la couette puis sauta sur le lit près de son grand frère.

« - Je garde grand frère maintenant. »

Stephen lui confia Peter.

« - Très bien. Mais il a besoin de dormir, d’accord ? » La petite hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. C’était une tache dont elle pouvait s’acquitter. 

Lorsque Strange repassa une demi-heure plus tard, Morgan dormait roulée en boule dans les bras d’un Peter assommé.

« - Comment va-t-il ? Il n’a pas été blessé ? »

Le sorcier s’écarta juste assez pour que Bucky puisse s’assurer que leur petit protégé allât très bien. 

« - Il est juste fatigué. »

Ça n’étonna pas vraiment le Soldat. Après presque un an sans action réelle, l’usage de ses capacités à plein pour protéger sa sœur avait rincé le pauvre gosse. 

« - Laissons les dormir. Ils se lèveront quand ils auront assez faim pour ça. »

Les deux hommes allèrent se mettre en cuisine. Quand Pepper vint toquer à la porte du Sanctum, les bonnes odeurs envahissaient tout le bâtiment.   
Lorsque Wong débarqua pour voir ce que fichait son chef, il en resta bête. Non mais c’était plus un Sanctum, c’était un hall de gare ! Ou une garderie.  
Avec Morgan dans les bras, aux trois quarts endormit, Peter se traina jusqu’à la cuisine pour dévorer tout ce que Bucky et Strange mirent dans son assiette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Rentrée.   
Ce moment merveilleux de l’année où la vie normale reprenait son cours.   
Le penthouse de Pepper était en reconstruction. En attendant, Morgan ne quittait pas le Sanctum, gardée par un Bucky plus agressif que jamais. Il méritait son surnom de Loup Blanc, prêt qu’il était à mordre le mollet de quiconque aurait l’idée idiote de s’en prendre à la petite fille.   
La CEO de SI avait repris le contrôle de la situation avait une aisance remarquable. Si la population avait commencé par se moquer de l’attaque subie, maintenant, tout le monde était remonté contre l’agression subie par la fille d’Iron Man. Que dire d’un pays qui portait atteinte aux enfants de ses héros, hein ? Les quelques voix discordantes qui avaient tentées de mettre ça sur le dos d’activistes anti armement s’étaient vite tut lorsque Pepper avait rappelé lors d’une conférence de presse que SI n’avait plus aucune ligne d’approvisionnement en arme depuis près de dix ans. SI faisait son beurre ailleurs merci beaucoup.  
Toujours était-il qu’en attendant que le penthouse soit refait et que les mesures de protections soient mises à jour, Pepper préférait que sa fille soit protégée par Bucky et Strange. En plus, deux des plus jeunes apprentis sorciers du Kamar’Taj avaient promis à la petite fille de lui apprendre à faire de la luge. Il y avait toujours de la neige a leur altitude quelque soit le moment de l’année.  
C’est donc l’esprit bien plus tranquille que Peter avait prit son sac de cours tout neuf, avec sa carte d’identité toute neuve, avec son costume de Spiderman dans le double fond du sac, pour aller en cours. Il hésitait encore à le porter à nouveau mais le sauvetage de sa sœur l’avait mis devant la réalité : Certes, Thanos était mort. Mais ce n’était pas la disparition de ce grand méchant en particulier qui avait rendu le reste de l’univers moins mauvais.  
Toutes les bonnes volontés restaient nécessaires pour défendre ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. A plusieurs reprises dans la dernière semaine qui l’avait séparé de la rentrée après celle qu’il avait passé à dormir et manger pour se remettre, il avait failli répondre à des appels de la police. L’envie était là mais il manquait le déclencheur. A chaque fois, les flics étaient sur place avant qu’il ne se décide.

« - Alors Peter Looser ? Prêt à me devoir vingt dollars ? »

Ha ! Oui…C’était vrai. Peter avait oublié ce pari débile. Ces deux mois et demi passé loin du lycée, loin de ces camarades à la maturité d’huitre et des profs aigris par le manque d’implication des parents, des élèves et de l’administration alors qu’ils ne demandaient qu’à faire de leur mieux lui avait fait oublier beaucoup de choses. Avec un rien de stupeur, il réalisa à quel point il se sentait maintenant loin du lycée. Il y avait Ned et MJ qu’il appréciait toujours autant. Mais les autres ? Des enfants qui s’agitaient. Et Flash ?  
Il soupira.

« - Tu me fatigues, Flash. »

Il ne répondit plus à la moindre provocation pendant que le directeur faisait l’appel des classes.  
Les secondes d’abord, les premières, puis enfin les terminales. Les noms s’égrainèrent les uns après les autres pour chaque classe jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que les plus vieux élèves.  
La classe de Peter fut enfin appelée. Un à un, ses membres rejoignirent leur nouveau prof principal. Flash souriait après avoir été appelé. Alors ? il était ou le fils de milliardaire ? 

« - Peter Parker-Stark ? »

Un silence absolu tomba sur la cour.  
Stark ? Parker-Stark ??? C’était une blague ?  
Peter lança un petit sourire moqueur à Flash.

« - Tu vois, quand on dit n’importe quoi, ça finit toujours par vous retomber dessus. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, j’ai été adopté par M’sieur Stark. Sa veuve est non seulement au courant mais j’ai même le temps de m’occuper de ma petite sœur. J’ai passé mon été à faire des Stages chez SI et même deux semaines au Wakanda avec la famille royale. Alors fais moi plaisir. Avale et sourit. Et donne-moi mon fric. »

Il lui tapota l’épaule puis suivit le reste de la classe qui le fixait toujours avec un mélange d’incrédulité, d’horreur et d’angoisse. A peu de choses près, ils avaient tous été infames avec lui. Pas mal d’entre eux espéraient avoir la chance de profiter des internats ou des stages de SI pour se faire un peu de réseau aussi bien que de l’expérience.   
Peter goutait à la vengeance. Pourtant, il ne lui trouva pas une saveur si agréable que ça. Non, il en était même presque triste. Maintenant, il allait gouter au visqueux des flagorneries qui allaient avec le nom de Stark.  
Sa joie était palpable. Evidement, c’était de l’ironie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May avait retrouvé son neveu.   
Il était redevenu lui-même et un peu plus. Cette quasi année l’avait fait murir plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait espéré. Ou craint.   
Il rentrait davantage à la maison le soir, même s’il passait presque toujours après les cours soit au Sanctum, soit à l’ambassade pour s’entrainer avec Bucky suivant où était le Soldat. Une solide amitié s’était développée entre les deux hommes. Le bon sens pragmatique de Bucky associé au caractère grinçant de Strange faisait souvent des étincelles. Les deux hommes ne s’offusquaient jamais des sorties parfois assez brutales de l’autre sans compter leur intérêt commun pour Peter qui avait aplanis au début beaucoup de difficultés entre eux.  
Comme Peter ne faisait parti d’aucun club sportif à part celui de culture générale, il avait la plupart de ses après-midi tranquille qu’il passait en alternance à s’entrainer avec son club, Bucky, garder sa sœur, ou commencer à écouter les rapports d’administration avec Pepper.   
De manière invariable, il avait envie de mourir en revenant des derniers. « Il n’était pas fait pour ça ». Ses gémissements faisaient beaucoup rire Pepper. Ils lui rappelaient ceux de son mari dans ses jeunes années, l’alcool et les filles en moins.

« - May, je peux avoir de la glace ? »  
« - Bien sûr, sers-toi. »

Son garçon était redevenu lui-même.  
Mieux entrainé que jamais, avec un héritage lourd à porter, un avenir incertain mais difficile, une famille qui n’avait jamais été aussi large mais c’était bien son Peter.  
May l’attrapa au vol pour le serrer contre elle.  
Elle savait que ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant que Spiderman reprenne son envol. Elle qui en avait toujours été terrorisée était sereine à présent. Peter n’était plus seul. Il faisait partie d’une équipe.

« - Je peux prends aussi de la glace ? »  
« - Tu en as assez mangé, Shuri. »  
« - Maiiiiis !!!! » 

La princesse bouda sous les rires de son frère.  
May secoua la tête.  
Depuis quand recevait-elle le roi du Wakanda et sa sœur pour le diner ? Qu’est ce qui c’était cassé dans le continuum espace-temps pour ça ? Enfin, elle était fière des résultats de l’internat de son neveu au Wakanda.

« - Passez la glace après. » Exigea Bucky en tendant la main vers Peter qui la passa d’abord à Shuri.  
« - Elle a demandé avant. »

Bon, remercier un roi d’un diner maison, ce n’était pas si énorme n’est-ce pas ?

« - Han mais c’est qu’il a fini le pot !!! PETER !!! »

L’adolescent bondit, Shuri sur les talons.

« - Il y en a d’autre au frigo ! »

T’Challa eut un petit sourire amusé. Il avait bien fait d’accepter de rencontrer la petite araignée près de six mois auparavant. Shuri avait retrouvé son entrain d’avant.

« - Bucky, c’est quoi cette histoire de chèvres ? » Questionna soudain Peter en tenant Shuri a bout de bras pour éviter qu’elle ne se venge sur lui de lui avoir piqué la dernière boule de glace sous le nez.  
« - SHURI !!!! » Cette rumeur sur les chèvres commençait à etre ridicule.

May rapporta la seconde boite de glace. 

« - Des chèvres ? »  
« - Vous m’ennuyez, tous ! » 

Boudeur, Bucky attrapa la glace et l’attaqua à la cuillère sous les protestations de tout le monde. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le feu avait vite gagné les étages. Ce qui était à la base une simple fraude a l’assurance pour un débit de boisson allait vite se transformer en assassinat. Les hurlements des habitants de la maison se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés a mesure que les flammes gagnaient les étages.   
Les pompiers tentaient de forcer le passage sans succès. Les flammes étaient trop hautes, trop chaudes pour qu’ils y arrivent. L’accélérant utilisé pour incendier le commerce était trop agressif.

« - C’est pas possible, ils ont utilisés de la thermite ou quoi ? »

Un des pompiers hurla lorsqu’une légère explosion le renvoya en arrière. Son collègue lui arracha son masque à moitié fondu avant de l’évacuer.

« - On n’y arrivera jamais. »

Petit à petit, les habitants fuyaient de leur mieux à l’extérieur du bâtiment mais ils seraient bientôt coincés. Le propriétaire avait condamné les issues de secours pour ne pas se faire arnaquer. Personne ne pouvait accéder. Il aurait fallu pouvoir voler.

Les odeurs de brulé avaient très vite alerté les sens de Peter. Il s’était levé au milieu du coup de math en embarquant son sac. Il s’était excusé auprès du prof puis avait filé à l’infirmerie sous un prétexte quelconque. Un anti vomitif à la main, il était allé s’enfermer aux toilettes. Et avait hésité. Pourquoi hésiter ? Il avait pris son sac avec lui sur un coup de tête. Il savait que des gens étaient en danger. Sur son starkphone, il voyait les images des journalistes. Ce n’était qu’à deux pâtés de maison. Il pouvait sauver ses gens. Alors pourquoi ses mains tremblaient ? Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Parce que s’il essayait et échouait, des gens allaient mourir. Encore. S’il n’était pas assez bon. S’il n’était pas assez capable…  
On toqua à la porte des toilettes.

« - Peter ? »

Ned ?

« - Je sais que t’es là. Va-y. y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi. Laisse-moi ton sac et vas-y. je t’attendrais à l’arrière de l’école. »

Peter ne réfléchit pas plus. Il enfila son costume aussi vite que possible.

« - Bonjour Karen. »  
« - Bonjour Peter. On s’y remet ? »  
« - On va essayer. »  
« - Fais, ou ne fais pas. Mais il n’y a pas d’essai. »

La référence à Yoda lui arracha un petit rire mâtiné de larmes pendant qu’il sautait par la fenêtre des toilettes et bondissait de toiles en toiles jusqu’au toit de l’immeuble en flamme.

« - LA ! SPIDERMAN !!! »

Le soulagement des gens à son arrivée faillit le faire fuir. Puis il eut bien autre chose à faire que penser à lui. Il n’avait pas le temps d’être délicat. Il attrapait les gens, cassait la fenêtre la plus proche, les poussait dehors, une giclée de toile et ils étaient collés contre le mur d’en face, gluant mais vivant. Un à un, il évacua toutes les victimes.

« - Karen ? Il reste quelqu’un ? » Il avait même évacué les animaux.  
« - Non, mais il faut sortir au plus vite, le toit va… »

Peter hurla lorsque le toit du bâtiment s’écroula sur lui. 

« - Peter ??? »

L’éboulement avait étouffé en grande partie les flammes. Si elles brulaient encore, elles étaient au-dessus de lui. Là, il était presque au frais, si ce n’était la panique et le poids sur son torse.

« - Peter, calme-toi. Ta respiration est superficielle mais tu n’es ni blessé ni en danger d’écrasement. » 

La voix calme et rationnelle de Karen finit par le rassurer assez pour qu’il puisse analyser la situation. Oui, il était enterré vivant. Encore. Mais cette fois, il savait qu’il pouvait s’en sortir.  
Au-dessus de lui, il distinguait les appels des pompiers qui le cherchaient. Il n’était pas tout seul.   
Avec un grondement, il commença à pousser pour se dégager.

« - Karen, aide-moi tu veux ? »

La pression du béton autours de lui s’accentuait à mesure qu’il poussait avec l’aide des pattes dans son dos.

« - Encore un effort. » il poussait les yeux fermés de toute ses forces. Autours de lui, il entendait le béton qui s’écroulait. Plusieurs bouts de béton lui tombèrent dessus sans qu’il n’en sente réellement la douleur. Il n’était pas seul. Il entendait l’aide qui arrivait. Il continua pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité puis enfin, l’énorme plaque de béton au-dessus de lui s’écarta. Il poussa une dernière fois sur les blocs qui le retenait encore puis bondit pour se libérer totalement. Peter roula dans la poussière. Hors d’haleine, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite les applaudissements autours de lui. 

« - Alors, on fait une sieste ??? » Falcon s’était posé près de lui après avoir reposé le bout de béton qu’il venait de déplacer avec l’aide de Bucky.

Le Soldat ne s’approcha pas. Certains n’étaient pas idiots.  
Falcon lui tendit une main pour l’aider à se relever. Il la prit avec reconnaissance. Une fois debout, il accepta la rapide accolade du nouveau Captain America et le signe de tête rapide de Bucky. Il allait tellement se faire engueuler en rentrant ! Mais pourtant, Bucky avait l’air affreusement fier.

« - ça va Spiderman ? » Le pompier près de lui était inquiet et le fit s’asseoir sur un gros bout de béton fumant.  
« - Ouai, ça va. Merci. Tout le monde va bien ? Tout le monde a pu sortir ? »

Il fut très vite rassuré. Il n’y avait eu aucune victime. Grace à lui. Et lorsque le bâtiment s’était écroulé, les pompiers avaient appelés à l’aide. Sam était proche. Il était venu. Bucky évidement. Et à sa grande surprise, Wanda.   
La sorcière lui jeta un regard méprisant. Même si elle ne l’aimait pas, elle était là pour la famille.  
Il lui sourit largement. Même avec le masque, elle sembla voir le sourire. Les épaules de la jeune femme se dénouèrent un peu.

« - Vous devriez vous reposer un peu »

Peter remercia le pompier mais refusa

« - Je dois y aller. »  
« - Mais… » Sans attendre davantage, il remercia ses amis puis fila pour retourner au lycée.

Il avait mal partout, des bleus énormes déjà en cours de résorption mais il était vivant. Les gens étaient vivants. Et il n’avait pas été tout seul.  
Le large sourire de Ned l’accueillit.  
Spiderman avait lui aussi finit son deuil.

 

Fin


End file.
